


Spaces Between Us

by royalsunsets



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: Alcohol, Camping, F/F, i love mihyun so i added mihyun content, mihyun breathed, stray kids is also in here uwu
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-04
Updated: 2019-04-28
Packaged: 2019-10-22 10:45:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 55,756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17661206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/royalsunsets/pseuds/royalsunsets
Summary: Sana fears her slim chance will soon disappear as girls endlessly throw themselves at Dahyun and what's worse is that, Dahyun is oblivious to every little thing.





	1. cabin housing

a/n: unbeta'd. if you've subscribed to me at least once, u would know i never have a set number of chapters. ok ok enough about this, let's get into this saida fic.

Three weeks is finally here. After three long weeks of agonizing anticipation and fidgety limbs, Sana will finally be able to see Dahyun for the first time, Seacoast Academy's legendary triple-threat ace. Sana looks down at her wrist, viewing the time. The long hand barely brushing past a tick mark.

 

The morning glow barely rising up from the east, Sana reverses out of her driveway onto the streets and drove towards the location her homeroom teacher sent to everyone via email, reading the address and at what time they will be departing. Sana has not slept one bit for the past 24 hours. Her eyes were puffy and felt heavy but her heart was warm and rapidly beating. 

 

Seeing Dahyun will all be worth it.

 

Blessed with many wits and outstanding skills and talents, Dahyun masters in music, painting, and modeling. 

 

Dahyun is one of the top three students within the entire school district, placing second right behind Myoui Mina, her best friend. Mina actually introduced Dahyun into painting. Mina, being the quieter of the two, has always been very isolated so she spent most of her time in the art room located across the campus away from the music room and the photoshoot-set room / fashion room. 

 

Bumping into Dahyun would be rare occurence, one might think, but it was more of a silent-mutual understanding. Mina packed up from her last class and walked towards the art room, which was opened for all students up until 4 in the evening. Knowing the last class of the school day ends at 2:30, Mina quickly made her way past the excited students that were happy school was over and ready to go home and stopped in her tracks once she realized the door was cracked open, just a smidge opened. 

 

Furrowing her eyebrows inwards in confusion, Mina approached with caution, hoping there's no unexpected art faculty meeting of such because she still has to finish her art project. Mina pulled the door as it eerily creeked open. The art room isn't worned down or anything, it's just a little more outdated than the music room or the yearbook room. 

 

Empty. Mina closes the door as quietly as she could behind her and spoke out, "Hello? Is anybody in here?" Mina spoke just above a whisper. Hearing no response, Mina grabbed her canvas off the wooden shelves and softly made her way towards the seat in the class she always sits in. Nothing but the sound of the fresh sneakers were heard, screeching against the waxed floors. Looking at her artwork, Mina sighed to herself in distress. 

 

The more she looked at it, the stronger the pang in her chest felt. This wasn't it. Mina tossed it on the ground beside her and knelt down so her elbows perched up above her knees, rubbing her palms against her eyes. 

 

Reverting her thoughts back to what the teacher announced, this month's project is to illustrate what beauty looks like to you, enjoy the process and remember to get your hands and outfits dirty! 

 

Mina looked down at her pre-finished artwork, Hawaii's original sunset, painted with bright orange, setting the glimmer with purple and pink complimenting one another. It's a beautiful sight really, but this sight brings her heartbreak. This image in her head, the one that she captured in real life, was shared with someone who broke her heart that very night, when the sun kisses the sea goodnight as the moon rises and greets the world. 

 

Mina let out a sniffle until she heard a feminine voice whine quietly in the background. If it weren't so dead silent, Mina was sure she would've missed the sound. Wiping her eyes with her fingers and the back of her wrist to ease the swolleness of the eyes, Mina searched the room. 

 

It never occured to Mina that this might've been dangerous but as soon as she turned the corner of the table at the corner of the room, she saw a girl cooped up on the couch adjacent to where they keep the art supplies, hugging tightly onto her backpack for warmth. Now that she thought about it, it is a little chilly in here, she wondered why this girl chose here to sleep out of all places. 

 

"Excuse me..." Mina softly spoke out, leaning a little closer to the girl. The girl did not react to the little voice so Mina settled onto shaking her shoulders lightly. Hesitantly, Mina softly placed her forefingers onto the stranger's shoulders and shook her before finally seeing who the girl is. 

 

It's the face of the person who everyone speaks so highly of. The girl who plays all kinds of instruments and also does modeling on the side for their school's website to bring in sponsors for different music programs, sports and occasionally shoots student league photos as well. Kim Dahyun, a woman of many different charms as the kids say. 

 

This is the first time Mina's seen her this close up. She's always seen Dahyun on the website and on instagram when she posts them but this... this is what people mean when they say Dahyun is truly and humanely breathtaking. As if everything in the world aligns, a thought came to Mina as she quietly grabs a blank canvas sitting on the wooden benches and places it on the wooden easel and locks it in. 

 

Grabbing and mixing her colors accordingly, Mina begins to splash blue and mustard yellow stripes onto her board as she adds in further details of how she views the oblivious, sleeping girl. It was maybe one of her fastest timed paintings but the result was priceless. Not showing the characteristics of the face features all the way, Mina included the outline of Dahyun's jawline and her bent arms and legs alongwith the outfit she was wearing. The blue and yellow striped long sleeve with popped collars and high waisted shorts. 

 

As Mina finishes up washing her painting utensils and supplies, she hears a stir and followed by a strained string of vocals getting caught in the throat before she looks at Mina in panic. 

 

"oH-! Hello, I'm so sorry I thought I was alone when I came in here!! Oh my goodness, let me just grab my things and I can g-" 

 

Mina smiled and placed the utensils drying on the wired rack. "It's almost four, we really should get going anyway." Dahyun nodded her head and brushed her hair backwards, still waking up and looking a little dazed. Mina smiled to herself and thought about the painting, she should tell Dahyun about how she basically slept and made her, her muse. 

 

After locking from the inside-out, Mina turned around to see Dahyun clutching onto her backpack. "Did I trouble you?" 

 

"Not at all, I should be the one to ask you that. I was surprised you slept throught it all, the clattering and the paintbrush noises and all." 

 

Dahyun shook her head, "I guess I was more tired that I thought. Sorry, I had to get away for a while and no one is in the art room after six period." Mina smiled and lead Dahyun to walk alongside with her. She's not wrong.

 

"Must be tiring be the school's heartthrob huh?" Mina said with a light chuckle in her throat. Dahyun viewed Mina's face as she analyzes her features, it all looks too perfect on a human, is she even human? Maybe there's a robotic watch on her or a button to put her in sleep mode or something, she wonders.

 

"No no no, I'm not a heartthrob or anything, I know that what many people call me but I just-" Dahyun stopped walking and blocked Mina's pathway to walk. "I'm Kim Dahyun, an ordinary student who just wants to have a friend." 

 

Mina genuinely felt like her heart is going to combust. Not only did the school's most known student just introduce herself, she looked so cute doing so. She would've thought Dahyun would have swarms of friends but thinking from the little hottie's point of view, it might've been difficult to really just have a friend if everyone looks at her like she's the greatest treasure and can't approach her like a normal high school student. 

 

"Myoui Mina. Nice to finally meet you." 

 

That night, Mina confessed to Dahyun that she had painted her while she was asleep. Dahyun was more flattered than anything, happy to know that she was able to help Mina with her project unknowingly. And just like that, every day they would meet after school in the art room and get to know each other more, in depth. Along the way, Dahyun's curiosity got the best of her and Mina showed her how to paint, stroke by stroke. 

 

Painting became one of Dahyun's favorite hobbies too, and excelling rather quickly, thanks to Mina.

 

A girl who had too much attention and a girl who had very little attention, both accomplishing their outlets in the same room, created a new friendship that will prolong forever. 

 

Quickly glancing at her phone perched up on the car phone holder, Sana takes the final turn and was met with what seemed like a million students all bunched up in one little parking lot. Bright and early in the morning, Sana would assume students would take their lazy ass time and make their way here but seems like more than half of Gyeonggi-Do Province's high school seniors were all here. 

 

Sana parked in an empty parking space more far along the car rows and retrieved her belongings quickly before receiving a phone call. Fumbling out her phone in her back jean pocket, Sana smiles and cutely bites her lips in excitement.

 

In unison, both lines of the phones screeched at the same pitch. High. 

 

"Ahhhh!" 

 

The girl on the other line enthusiastically yelled, "Where are you?! I just signed in with Miss Park, hurry you might still get to see Dahyun before she gets onto her bus!!!!" 

 

Just thinking about her makes her happy, seeing her would make Sana extra-EXTRA happy. "I'm coming! I just parked my car! Hey, Nayeon!!! What bus number are we in? There's like a gajillion all lined up back-to-back." Sana asked, looking at all the buses.

 

Nayeon answered as she looks at her lanyard, their bus number bolded on the top right corner. "We're on bus 23 today, hurry Dahyun's on bus 20, the walk is going to be longer now that more kids showed up. Hurry, I'm waiting on your ass!" Nayeon screamed over her phone as she hangs up. Sana was about to get a word in but she thought rushing to see Nayeon and Dahyun was more important. 

 

Picking up her speed, she tightens her backpack straps and makes her way towards parents and students hugging one another, saying their goodbyes. Walking past the first bus, she glances at the bus number established on both sides on the front. 28.

 

Sana sighed as she maneuvered through heaps of bodies as they all excitedly chitter and chatter amongst each other, friendly and intimately. Camping trips are always fun, why? Because they don't need to wear their school uniforms and intermingling with other schools and befriending with those you have interest with always makes a trip more fun. 

 

Sana quickly eyeballs for the number 23 and quickly finds the girl who's laughing with her head pulled all the way backwards as a loud sound escapes from her throat. "NAYEON!" Sana waved. Nayeon closes her mouth, still holding her beautiful toothy smile and lets her head follow the direction from where she heard her name was being called. 

 

"SANA! COME HURRY, SIGN IN SIGN IN!" Nayeon rushed, waving her hands towards her body. Sana, out of breath, smiling too dorkily, looked at Miss Park, their homeroom teacher. 

 

"I'm here, Miss Park!" Jihyo smiled and scanned the lanyard's QR code before giving it to Sana, "Glad you made it on time, we still have a lot of students on their way so sit tight and stay near okay? We don't want you missing our bus." 

 

Sana smiled and grabbed Nayeon's wrist, "Sure thing, Miss Park. We'll be back and ready before you can say my full name!" Jihyo smiles widely as she hears her name being called repeatedly to get signed in. 

 

She really shouldn't have packed so much stuff because Sana felt like her shoulders were going to snap in two like fragile twigs. Nayeon begun to lead the way after seeing Sana slow down, "If you don't wanna miss your girlfriend, I suggest you speed up, turbo." 

 

Sana knelt over her knees and panted, losing Nayeon in the process. "N-Nayeon!!!!" Sana looked back up and lost her friend in the sea of students, seeing some familiar faces here and there. 

 

"Ayee~ Nayeon, long time no see huh?" A handsome guy approached Nayeon with a wide smile on his face, reaching in for an arm hug around Nayeon. Sana whipped her head towards the mentioning of Nayeon's name. 

 

"Hyunjin! You've grown so much, stop growing I feel so short." Nayeon playfully slapped his arm muscles.

 

"I'll always feel happy seeing you! Will I see you around this weekend? I'll keep you updated on the parties when they're ready to plan one okay?" Hyunjin asked as someone's ripping him away from Nayeon. Nayeon smiled and yelled out, "OKAY! DON'T FORGET!"

 

"Nayeon!!!" Sana shouted, gaining Nayeon's attention. Sana's head was starting to really build up sweat around her forehead, dripping down to her sideburns and she's literally one bus away from Dahyun's assigned bus. Nayeon snapped her head back into reality, "Oh right! Come on!" 

 

Sana trails barely right behind as she feels her body give out on her. "I swear I didn't eat that many dumplings last night." As soon as she finished her last word, Sana accidentally bumps into someone and falls flat on her ass. Too tired to get up, Sana just sits on the concrete floor defeatingly, hands flat on the cement and one knee bent upwards. Panting in and out. 

 

Thankfully, there were less people near Dahyun's bus. Attending Seacoast Academy is difficult, passing three auditions and two interviews will mark a spot in the school. People looked down at Sana as they carefully walk around her, not wanting to injure the girl but still not helping her up. Sana lividly looks around as she loses Nayeon once more. 

 

"Shit..." Sana groaned out, "How do I lose a 163cm (5'4) woman?!" 

 

"Do you need some help getting up?" A refreshing, lovely voice projected behind Sana. Knowing who that voice belongs to, she whipped her head around and was met by the all-too beautiful, too stunning, too perfect of a smile-looking, Kim Dahyun. 

 

Her mouth hung open but no words came out. Dahyun was about to reach down and help Sana up until another pair of arms wrapped themselves around Sana's upper body from behind. "Can you lend me a hand please?" Nayeon said with a strained vein popping out from her neck. 

 

Dahyun hurriedly surged towards Sana and helped Nayeon pull her up. Even if Sana is frozen capturing how ethereal Dahyun looked, she still took notice of her scent. She swore she'll never forget this scent, an expensive smell of rich jasmine and vanilla with a hint of brown sugar. Sweet.

 

"Do you guys attend Seacoast? I've never seen you both here before." Dahyun asked, after adjusting her black hat so she can see the two girls clearer. 

 

Nayeon looked at Sana and smirked to herself, interally, Sana really is such a wreck. "No, we're just trying to get to bus 23, sorry for bothering you." 

 

"It's no problem, is she okay? Do you guys need help, I can walk you-" 

 

"Oh no no, it's no problem really and she's fine, she does this all the time." Nayeon gritted out the last word, pinching Sana's hip. "Ow!" 

 

"Oh look, she's all better now." Nayeon sarcastically said as she stretches, feeling light and free from Sana's weight. 

 

Dahyun scans Sana for any injuries and locks eye contact with Sana, "You're good? There's an emergency aid kit in our bus, it's right there I can get it for y-" 

 

Sana's heart bursted into glitter and rainbows, Dahyun is so thoughtful and she doesn't even know who she is. A true gentlewoman indeed, whereas other students just walk on by like she's a pebble in the middle of gravel. 

 

"I'm perfectly fine, sorry, my throat was a little dry." Sana didn't necessarily lie with that statement.

 

Dahyun, ever so kindly, took out her water bottle, "Do you want a sip?" 

 

Sana begun to stutter as she looked for Nayeon for help, it's all in the eyes. "Get some water Sana, you look thirsty." 

 

Sana. Dahyun thought to herself, a pretty name for a cute, mysterious yet slightly confusing girl.

 

Sana glared at Nayeon with cute, yet threatening eyes as she glances back over to Dahyun and thankfully smiles with sincerity as she respectfully drinks the water Dahyun offered. After handing her back the water bottle, Sana just realized that they might need to start heading back, it took them a while to get here, but getting back to their bus will probably take double the time because there's twice as many bodies as there were just a second ago, and this was Seacoast's bus. 

 

"We should really get to our bus, we don't want to miss it. It was nice to see you, Dahyun." Nayeon waved, pulling Sana by the wrist. 

 

"B-Bye Dahyun." Sana stammered, feeling her life being ripped away from her as she sees Dahyun getting smaller, disappearing in amidst of students. Locking fingers, Sana and Nayeon didn't lose each other this time around until they reached their bus number. 

 

"Can you make it any more obvious???" Nayeon brought up as soon as they found a little bench to sit on as they wait for Jihyo for the next instructions. 

 

"It all came at once okay? Don't blame me, she really is so beautiful... you saw her, how can I not just gawk at her and become a total idiot in front of such a beauty? It's basically a must-do at this point." Sana face-palmed herself. 

 

Sana's never really had any experience with romance on any level. The only experience she has was playing kissing games on girlgames on the internet and maybe watching one-too many dramas, nothing physical of any sort. 

 

Nayeon sighed and laid her head down onto Sana's lap, "She was pretty but there was this girl." Sana continued to listen fondly as she naturally stroked Nayeon's hair back, running her fingers through her hair. 

 

"She had long brown hair, a little wavy. She dressed really simple, just some ripped jeans, some white pumas and a plaid hoodie yet she looked way better than so many girls at our school with their attention-seeking asses. I don't know who she is or what she looked like but she exuded fairness and independence. I have never wanted someone so bad in my LIFE." 

 

Sana giggled and sighed out, leaning against the backbench, "Look at us falling for people who don't know us. Tragic, really." 

 

Nayeon giggled along and turned so her nose was carving into Sana's tummy, "Keep doing that to me until Miss Park calls us, I should not be up this early." Nayeon whined. "I can't be seen saying cute cheesy shit like you do when you're feeling a little too lovey dovey after two shots of soju." 

 

"Okay, I'll wake you up when we're ready to go." Sana softly said as she closes her eyes, reminiscing the sight of Dahyun's features, engraving the sight in her mind forever. Meeting her for the first time, feeling her arms steadying her. 

 

It's different. Seeing someone you fancy on the internet, and seeing them in real life. It's two different aspects that just really hit her all at once, no time to recover. Just like Nayeon, the same situation lies for her. Letting her emotions take the wheel of her actions, Sana finds herself wanting to always wanting to be with Dahyun. It's inevitable not to. 

 

Even to a stranger she'll be so kind and help them out of the goodness and kindness of her heart. Such rare and natural actions are hard to come by. Sana wishes somehow, this camping trip will do wonders and take her and Dahyun, perhaps to the next step. She hopes everything will be in her favor and work with her, instead of against her.

 

Miss Park quickly gathered up the students in her class, roll calling each student as they entered the bus one by one. Checking if all the suitcases and bags are safely packed and settled on the side of the bus, Jihyo locks it up and begins to announce safety features before giving the bus driver the 'ok' to begin driving after the other buses in the front pulled up. 

 

Thing is, with bus rides everyone is jittery and excited the first 20-30 minutes, after that they begin to simmer down and just continue to do their own thing. Sana looked around as she sees some sleeping, some immersed into their phones or tablets, and some eating and conversing with one another. Her class was never the kind to be troublemaking so she's thankful for that, her bus ride wasn't troublesome in any shape or form.

 

Looking over to Nayeon laying her head on Sana's shoulder, and snuggles right around her left arm for warmth. Sana smiles to herself and lightly strokes Nayeon's head. "You big baby."

 

Stopping in between little cities, students were able to have some down time to either grab a bite or rest up before getting onto the bus. Nayeon and Sana grabbed a few convenience store items before returning to the bus for the sake of their warmth. Students begun coming in one after another and before they knew it they were on their way once again. This process repeated two more times before reaching their end destination. 

 

Jihyo grabbed her clipboard in hand and began listing off names of those who are sharing in the girls' cabin, and the boys' cabin. Some groaned, some hollered but at the end of the day it's their set sleeping arrangement and failing to meet this requirement will result with immediate expulsion from the camping trip which leads to notifying their parents and not being able to participate in further camping activities. 

 

"Alright everyone! Grab your belongings, it's still only 4 in the evening which means we have loads of time to settle in for the day. Girls' cabins located next to the picnic tables and boys, your cabin will be the one next to the girls'. Meet me out here exactly at 5, we'll all have supper together on the first night." 

 

All the students cheerily said, 'yes' as they all rushed towards their assigned cabins. Nayeon grabbed Sana's wrist and pulled her up from the bus seat, "Hurry, I want us to sleep in the same bunk!" Sana groaned, of course they're going to sleep in the same bunk, she's sure there's lots of room in the cabin... houses. 

 

Nayeon's eyes went wide as she stared at the outside scenery and the large two-story cabin house in front of her. Sana giggled as she views other female students stumble over gravel and dirt as they rush towards their cabin. 

 

"Our school ain't too shabby if they can pull a cabin as large as this. Come on!" Sana excitedly chipped, dragging Nayeon behind her. 

 

Inside the cabin was even more surprising, this is their first time actually stepping foot inside one. The first floor was nicely set with many furniture facing inwards towards the large television placed on top the edge of the non-lit fireplace, whereas opposite to that is the entire island counter full of fresh fruits and snacks for the girls to dig in when they get a little hungry at any time. 

 

There were three dinner tables set adjacent towards one another 6 chairs each table, equalling out to 18 chairs. Sana thought how perfect this cabin was for her class, 17 girls and 18 chairs; a large amount of room to sit on the couches if they wanted to spend some time together watching some tv, and wow she didn't even check the balcony yet. 

 

Sana led herself towards the balcony, there were chairs scattered from the left and right. She walked out and immediately saw the faculty members setting up dinner for all 35 students and went back inside, seeing Nayeon and the rest of the girls surged upstairs cheerfully. 

 

Following behind, Sana found Nayeon at the very end of the bunk bed securing her's and Sana's bunk, right next to the window. "I get the top, you get the bottom!" Nayeon teased. Sana willingly obliged and sat on the bed. The mattress was a lot softer than it looks, it's no memory foam but it surely isn't as dense as the floor, thankfully. 

 

One by one, the girls all started to settle in. Stripping off their clothes and putting on something a little warmer to hande the night breeze. Sana ended up tossing a warm gray hoodie with some graphic image placed in the middle and some very warm joggers to keep her legs warm as well. One of the girls spoke out loud towards the rest of the room full of girls, "Ooooh~ Sana's body is so pretty." 

 

Sana was utterly shocked, "Ehh? No it's not, what are you talking about?" 

 

"I saw your 11-lined abs, can I touch it?" The girl asked, making Sana slightly uncomfortable. Not in the way where it's weird, more so a little shy showing her body off to the classmates of her class.

 

"Cut it out, Seulgi, she obviously doesn't want your crusty hands touching her body." A small brunette with long hair called out from her bunk. "Sorry about my girlfriend, she's impulsive. Ignore her." 

 

"Irene! Why are you always saying bad things about me?" Seulgi whined. Sana giggled and replied, "It's okay, I just don't like showing my body." 

 

"It's not anything bad, it's just the truth. And what are you doing staring at other girls when you have me?" Irene sternly called out, making the rest of the cabin 'ooh'.

 

"N-Nothing, I was just looking at the trees outside and happen to see... Sana?" Seulgi attempted, knowing Irene will just put her back in place and call it a day. Irene just scoffs and that was an even scarier response, she doesn't want to know what's gonna happen to her when she closes her eyes. For some reason, it's thrilling in a way, Irene just likes to act tough, she's truly just a baby that wants to affection from her girl. 

 

Nayeon walked over to Sana, "You got some chapstick, I think I forgot to pack mine." Sana nodded and fished out for hers in her little handbag. Nayeon thanked her and everyone began to slowly make their way outside the cabin, towards the picnic tables just as Jihyo said. It's still early, nearly 15 minutes until 5, but the girls thought why not go a little early to secure a seat closer to the food for good measure. 

 

Just to be surprised with all the boys ready with forks and paper plates in their hands, laughing and drinking soda. "Fuck, the boys got here before we did." A voice rung within the group of girls. 

 

"Try not to cuss in front of the teachers, Joy." Irene pointed her friend out. The girls all muttered and aimlessly walk towards the picnic tables further away from the food, Sana and Nayeon following right behind. 

 

One by one, each table went up towards the teachers flipping meats and grabbed some grilled chicken and some kabobs made along with shrimp and grilled peppers. The girls jealously watched as the guys munched down before them. Slowly and surely, the meat started to disappear and was left with a very little amount. Every single male classmate of theirs were all content, gulping down foods and drinking their beverages.

 

"Hey! Save some for us, there's a lot of us who haven't eaten yet!" Nayeon screeched making the boys shiver. 

 

Just then, Jihyo came from the other cabin houses and surprised the girls. "I had a feeling we would run out of food, so Seacoast was very generous and gave us some of their food. The girls all clapped and cheered while the boys watched.

 

"What did they let us have?" Nayeon asked, peeking over Sana's shoulders. Jihyo peeled back the tinfoil covering the food and heard cheers loudly from the girls. Nayeon screamed the loudest seeing how there were squid and pork belly smothered in seasoning and marinated sauce, along with a bowl of kimchi. 

 

"Wow, Seacoast lives another life over there huh?" Nayeon called out, unknowingly licking her lips. The guys groaned and clicked their tongues. 

 

"I told you we shouldn't have gone out early, we could've been eating that instead of this!" A guy raged towards his friend. A male teacher heard and called the kid out, "What's wrong with what we fed you huh, do you want to eat bugs and leaves instead?" 

 

He quickly apologized and squirmed uneasily in his seat. "Keep your mouth shut, before we starve because of you!" His friend replied. 

 

The boys one by one, begun to wander around the premise, familiarizing to the location. Lake front in the view of the picnic tables a little farther out, restrooms right next to the boys' cabins, the woods a little further in a couple hundred feet, the boys did their on-spot research of the campsite as the girls ate deliciously. 

 

After throwing away paper plates and utensils, Jihyo blew on her whistle, a signal for students to regather. 

 

"We'll begin with our first day activities tomorrow, until then, rest up. We are up bright and early tomorrow morning." 

 

"Are we going to do activities with other schools?" Seulgi asked, raising her hand high in the air. Sana was also curious with hearing the answer from Jihyo. 

 

 "Yes, we'll be competing against other high schools, not all but maybe a few. We have school spirit to take him bragging rights and wins for our school, yes?" Jihyo asked, riling up the kids' spirits. The kids all hollered in unison making Jihyo smile proudly. 

 

"Good, rest up and don't forget to lock the cabin doors. We'll see you all tomorrow." The kids all bowed towards Jihyo as they leave towards their cabin. 

 

Nayeon smiled and leaned up against Sana, "What if we see our Princess Charmings tomorrow?! How great would that be?" She fluttered. Sana just looked at her and pushed her shoulder. 

 

"How do you even find your girl, you don't even know what she looked like." Nayeon frowned, a good point indeed. 

 

"I don't know, my heart will know." Sana and Nayeon both cringed and pretended to puke at the answer while Nayeon gives her the look knowing she also has her in a clutch too. Sana's whipped for Dahyun.

 

Sleeping was no problem for the girls, waking up early was such a hard thing to do this morning. Sleeping will be the easiest task. Let's see what tomorrow brings.

a/n: i'm barely starting school again and on top of that, im seeing my red velvet girlies this week wiiiiig~ so i'll try my best to update! subscribe and leave upvotes if u diggin this. yay, luv u -3-


	2. obliviousness ain't it

a/n: thank you for patiently waiting!!!! sorry for grammar mistakes and mispellings im too lazy to proofread rn... enjoy the second chapter~

 

 

It's not like she didn't expect this. It's not like she didn't expect waking up to the sounds of airhorns blasted in the cabin and annoyed groans from a full cabin of girls but it surely didn't help her get rid of the grogginess that she woke up with.

 

Sitting up from her bunk bed, Sana rubbed her eyes tiredly and looked towards her left. Nayeon lazily climbed down the bunk ladder with her eyes closed, smacking her lips.

 

"Morning." Nayeon sighed out lowly. Sana exchanged morning greetings as she and the rest of the girls gather onto the wooden floors as they wait for Jihyo's instructions. 

 

You will find your jerseys we provided and a tracksuit with your name on it in the closets, wear accordingly and meet outside on the greens. 30 minutes til' 7:00am. Be ready everyone! 

 

Sana groaned as she walked back towards her bed and plopped down as she sees bunkmates leave towards the showers in pairs.

 

"16 girls.16 girls and they give us 2 showers." Nayeon irritatedly pointed out. Sana threw her sleeping mask on her face and sighed out. Even if there were only two showers within the entire cabin, she was just glad that her classmates weren't selfish and hogged up their time in the shower and remained on their tight schedule so everyone will be ready by 7 straight. 

 

Feeling energized and refreshed after feeling the hot stream of water hitting her bare skin, Sana skipped towards their bunk and sees Nayeon with her reading glasses on. Sana didn't know Nayeon brought a book with her. 

 

"You're reading? This early in the morning?" Sana climbed up the ladder just to be welcomed by Nayeon's tablet with Hyunjin's contact name in bolded letters. Hyunjin and Nayeon were texting, that made a lot more sense. 

 

"Hm?" Nayeon looked up, mumming her cheeks. Sana grasped the situation and recalled them bumping into each other, which led to her thinking about the party topic they talked about. There's so many faculty around, how did the guys even find a way to sneak in booze, and when, because there were chaperones in every corner of the premise. 

 

"Ahh, Hyunjin's texting you about the party?" Sana asked, drying her damp hair by rubbing it in between her towels. Nayeon nodded, admitting the answer. Walking out in their purple and yellow tracksuits with their names imprinted in yellow bold lettering, Nayeon caught Sana up with the details about the secret party. 

 

Hyunjin and his boys had an outsider that they knew that lived close to this cabin resort and could sneak in some booze just enough for a small party, not enough for the entire school. Sana clearly understood that this will only be a small get-together so it'll be easier for them to attend, they just need to know when it'll happen.. until a voice behind them made them jump.

 

"There's a party going on? Where? I'm in." Seulgi said with a cute smile on her face, draping her arms around Nayeon and Sana. The two girls looked at each other until they both, in unison, denied Seulgi's act of skinship and completely denied the truth.

 

"There's no party, Sana was just telling me how she's missing out on a party and how she sacrificed it to be here instead. I wish there was a party." Nayeon lied with a poker face, making Sana blow up her cheeks and let air out from her nose. Nayeon's so good at on-the-spot improv, as expected from the best actress in their school's theater program. 

 

Seulgi pouted as she puffed out her cheeks, much like Sana, as she heard the news. "Why not throw a party with just us girls? I think it'd make all of us happy." 

 

Nayeon looked at Sana before replying. "Sounds like so much work, I think we would have to clean everything up. If we did threw one, you wanna clean up everyone's mess?" Seulgi dramatically shook her head and hands, indicating an obvious no. 

 

"Now that I think about it, let's not. Shhh, Miss Park's about to talk." Seulgi stated, looking at Jihyo in the same color tracksuit as the rest of the students as well with her clipboard in her hands. Jihyo announced the names of those who will be participating in the inflatable obstacle course, soccer, and kayaking. Thankfully, Sana and Nayeon were put in the same sport. The highlighted sports of the day will be soccer and Sana cannot wait to play.

 

Nayeon groaned, she hated sports. Running around chasing a ball repeatedly requires way too much body movement. Kayaking sounds like the only sport Nayeon is up for but not today apparently. Sana on the other hand already took off her track sweater and tied it around her waist. 

 

Soccer was Sana's favorite past time before high school began, so she has some sort of background knowledge on how to play. Not the best but definitely not the worst, especially if Nayeon's on the field with her. 

 

"You think we're gonna see Dahyun on the field today?" Nayeon directed towards Sana, who's stretching out her muscles from head to toe. With a hair-tie now in between her teeth as she grabs each strand of hair up into a high ponytail, Sana looked over at Nayeon who's just bending her legs side to side. 

 

"If luck wants to be on my side today, I'll get to see Dahyun." Sana continued to stretch her arms and neck muscles, shoulders in the process. Nayeon looked around the field and hovered her hand over her eyes, shading her eyesight to see better before groaning. Nayeon's shoes felt a little damp and as she looked down she realized her shoes were now muddy-brown. She completely stepped onto a small puddle of mud. 

 

Sana just glanced down at her shoes and chuckled. "If you're gonna have that type of luck today, man.. I don't even wanna know what my luck is going to look like."

 

Nayeon scoffed and walked towards the bench. She grabbed a dry towel and tried to wipe off the mud and soak in all the wetness from the shoes as much as possible until a faculty member blew his whistle. 

 

Alright, raise your hands if you're from Miss Park's class! The students who were sent by Jihyo raised their hands high up in the air with a wide, proud smile. 

 

And those who were sent from Seacoast, please raise your hands! A bunch of hands flew up in the air and Sana immediately had a mini heart attack. She's here? Sana spun her head around like a meerakat sticking their heads out from the ground below, trying to lock eyes with Dahyun. No luck, of course. 

 

Perfect! We'll go ahead and gear up first. Take off your tracksuits and throw on some cleats, high socks, and shin guards located below your benches. We'll start as soon as both teams are announced ready. 

 

Sana was still alert to see if she'll be able to see Dahyun today, but she hasn't seen her anywhere on the on field. Nayeon chose a pair of orange with yellow striped high socks and Sana chose pink with red striped high socks. Passing each other some shin guards for safety measures, Nayeon stopped and looked at the girl in a pink and white tracksuit. Blonde hair tied up tightly in a ponytail with her hands full of what seemed like cold beverages in packs. 

 

All the girls came rushing towards her all at once, and some guys did as well. It was all too much of a scene to look at really, even for Nayeon. Sana stopped putting in her shin guards when she saw Nayeon stopped. Sana let out a soft, 'eung?' and followed the older girl's line of vision to be met with the one and only, almighty, Kim Dahyun who of course is completely swarmed with both guys and girls left and right and it was igniting a fire in her chest. 

 

"Why are they all swarming around her?" Sana puffed out, tying her cleats laces a little too tight for her liking. She can't help it, seeing people act overly nice to her crush is a tough pill to swallow.

 

"If it's irritating you that bad, why won't you go do something about it?" Nayeon provoked, causing Sana to stand up with her big ego settling cockily on her shoulder. 

 

"You know what?! I will!" Sana said, walking towards Dahyun with her strong sense of pride on the line. Nayeon eyeing her every step. She's not gonna make it. 

 

As the students helped get the beverages off of Dahyun's hands, they all began walking alongside her back to their benches and Sana is now in full-view of Dahyun's vision, if the blonde would just lift her head up and look straight ahead, she would see Sana standing right there in front of her. But nope. 

 

Sana turned about face, and quickly power-walked back to where Nayeon was standing, with a smug look on her face.

 

"Retreating is not a bad solution." Sana tried to defend herself. Nayeon knowingly just pats her head and cupped her face with one hand. 

 

"Pussy."

 

Sana rolled her hands up to a fist and pretended to hit Nayeon with it.

 

A whistle was blown. 

 

Listen up! If you don't want to play the first game, feel free to sit out and you can join the next game. Stand up in front of the benches if you want to participate first!

 

The students listened and followed directions well. Those who sat down will participate in the game after the first game has finished. Sana looked over at the Seacoast's bench and saw Dahyun stand as well. Don't tell me Dahyun can also play soccer, was all Sana thought in her head. The legendary ace really has soccer on her lists of things she can also do? What can't this girl do? 

 

Very well. Choose 10 players to start and we can interchange and sub in and out if neccesary. 

 

Nayeon giggled as she pats Sana's butt. "Good luck!" Sana scrunched her nose and gave her a thumbs up. She has a feeling she'll really need it, knowing Dahyun's on the field too.

 

Two representatives from both teams both called out heads or tails on a coin and started the game. Screeching and supportive hollers voiced from both sides of the benches, cheering on for their assigned teams. As attractive as Dahyun was during the game, the sweat sliding down her forehead and dripping down her jawline, Sana tried her best to focus on her part of the game and scored a couple goals before the first game ends, giving their team a slight lead. 

 

Sana, for one, felt betrayed when her classmates came rushing towards Dahyun offering her a cold energy drink to drink out of, which she kindly rejected as she sits on the end of the bench sipping on her cold, water bottle. After all this time, Dahyun still hasn't paid any attention on Sana. It's all too good to be true anyway. 

 

Maybe she can't think like that. Maybe she just hasn't seen her yet. It's a big field and everyone's so busy focusing on the ball being dribbled around that looking their opponents in the face isn't really on top of their priority list. 

 

Even if Dahyun doesn't spare her a glance, Sana can't help but feel her head getting pulled towards Dahyun's direction. It may be one of the hottest sights she's ever seen. The way Dahyun undid her hair and let her blonde locks fall onto her back... that sight alone made all the girls on the field give out to the point where they had to lean onto each other to support each other's weight from falling onto the grassy fields. 

 

To top it all off, when she bunches her hair back up into a ponytail, Dahyun darted her tongue just a tad to lick her bottom lips as she lifted the bottom hem of her jersey to fan herself, revealing her tight abs forming underneath. 

 

Sana's face reddened at the sight and had to pull everything out of herself to slap herself back to reality. If she doesn't do something and quick, these unworthy competitors will gnaw at Dahyun until her chance has been stolen right underneath her nose.

 

Gathering up all the courage she has under that predicament, Sana pep-talked herself. It's really simple, just act natural. she won't think you're weird. come on sana, you can do it! actually, now that I think about it, maybe i can't...maybe I just should go back....

 

As she paces herself towards Dahyun, she heard someone call her name. "Sana!!"

 

Seriously, people either can hear her inner thoughts or they just have really good timing because she was starting to feel a little nervous just thinking about talking to her. Sana turned around at the voice and sees Irene walking towards her with a bottle of cold water in one hand and a smile plastered on her face. 

 

Seeing that Irene had no signs of sweat beads whatsoever, Sana assumed she sat out for this one. "You played well out there, I didn't know you could play like that." 

 

Sana smiled and thanked her for the beverage before swallowing a swig of water down her warm and parched throat. "I played when I had some downtime a while back, I missed it to be honest." She continued to down her water. 

 

Irene smiled and shoved her hands in her pockets. From an outsider's point of view, it may look like Irene is into Sana but Irene really just thought to herself how Sana stood out from the rest of the players playing out on the field and Sana is technically her roomate during this trip anyway, there's no harm in offering some water to a fellow classmate. 

 

"I see you're looking at hotshot over there, you gonna go for it?" Irene asked, catching Sana completely off guard.

 

Accidentally choking on some water she sipped, Sana wiped the excess water off her lips and looked at Dahyun over her shoulders. Dahyun's smiling and patting her forehead with the back of her wrist as she talks to a fellow soccer player. Sana scoffs as she sees one of her own classmates flexing her muscles to impress Dahyun. Surprisingly, it might be working.

 

Sana heaves out a defeated sigh and clicks her tongue. "Does she know she's trying to flirt with her? Look at her, she's smiling away like there's no tomorrow. Imagine making her smile like that." 

 

Sana endlessly ranted, crossing her arms and leaning all her weight onto one leg. Irene looked past Sana's shoulders and looked at Dahyun draping her legs over the bench so her legs are on either side of the wooden seat, "What's stopping you?" 

 

Sana pouted and let her arms drop. "This." Pointing to her chest where her heart lies, Irene put a supporting hand on her shoulder, "That, will get you to places. Just take the first step. You'll be one step closer than before right?" 

 

Irene smiled and returned to her girlfriend who's stretching out her muscles, getting ready to watch the second game. Sana smiled and waved goodbye before taking a deep breath. 

 

It's not like she knew Dahyun on a personal level or anything but for some reason, thinking about her, looking at her makes her heart beat faster than its normal pace. Sana was so lost in her thought that she didn't hear Nayeon call her out. "Sana, hey, snap out of it buddy." 

 

Sana blinked a couple times, waking herself up before looking at Nayeon, blinking once, twice. "Yes?" 

 

"I said, did you feel that stinging sensation?" 

 

Sana looked at her confusingly and scratched her head cutely at an angle. "Stinging what? What are you talking about?"

 

Nayeon scoffed, "Incredible, you're just as oblivious as she is." 

 

Nayeon spun her around and Sana was confused at first until her eyes locked with Dahyun's. Dahyun's leg was bent over the bench as she's taking out the shin guards. Sana stood there blushing as Dahyun puts down the shin guards into the netted duffle bags as she approaches Sana and Nayeon. 

 

Dahyun smiled and waved as she came close to the two opposing players. "Hey, it's nice to see you both again." Dahyun greeted with one of her most attractive, genuine smiles.

 

Nayeon dropped her arms from Sana's shoulders and responded with a quick 'you too' before excusing herself to 'play' the game. More like stand around and pretending to be active. 

 

Sana cursed to herself as she realizes what situation she's in. She's finally alone with Dahyun, but everything she's ever wanted to say won't roll off her tongue like it does when she daydreams in her classes. Thankfully, Dahyun initiated the conversation first.

 

"Your cheeks are a bit rosy. Did you play soccer in the first game too?" Dahyun asked, trying to ease Sana into talking freely. Sana felt herself get warmer noticing how Dahyun looked closely at her face.

 

"Y-Yeah. I played on the opposite team. You played w-well, Dahyun." Sana successfully forced out. Thank goodness the sentence made sense. In her head, it was all mumble jumble, words all flipped around. 

 

Dahyun smiled and looked at her cleats, "Ah, I appreciate that. I was so focused on playing that I couldn't pay attention to anything else. I would've said hi if I recognized you during the game." 

 

Sana cooed to herself, she really is the sweetest little thing. Why was she so nervous before?

 

"Don't worry, I like seeing you enjoy yourself on the field, I didn't know you played it all." Sana naturally took the wheel of the conversation, now feeling a lot more comfortable as she talks to Dahyun.

 

Listening to her talk really can put her to sleep, Dahyun's voice sometimes can be a little high-pitched but right now when it's just them two, Sana realizes it's not even all that high, her tone is very warm and she felt like Dahyun is cradling her with her voice. 

 

"I played soccer with my brother at the park a lot when I had more free time when we were toddlers, I guess my body still remembers how to move one with the ball." Dahyun cutely replied, clasping her hands behind her back. 

 

"How about yo-" 

 

The whistle was blown.

 

Alright, those who were on the field, switch with those who sat out! Let's start the second half of the game! 

 

Sana had a feeling Dahyun was feeling the same thing she was feeling, not the feelings feelings but enjoying the natural flowing conversation they had, it was quick but she managed to talk to Dahyun without stuttering too badly. It was way better than being frozen the first time around. 

 

"I... should get back to my team. The game's about to start." Dahyun said softly, wishing she could continue talking to Sana. Sana waved off with a smile, before taking a gulp of water bottle. 

 

Sitting on the bench next to Seulgi, Sana sighs and slumps her body over her knees, folding her fingers. "Girls are so great, aren't they?" 

 

Seulgi looked at where Sana's looking and gasped, hitting the side of her arm. Sana stringed out an 'ow'.

 

"What was that for?!!!!!" Sana exclaimed. Seulgi pointed at Irene, "You were looking at my girl!!" 

 

Sana scoffed and rubbed her arm mercifully. "Irene has the ball, you idiot. I wasn't talking about her anyway."

 

Seulgi apologized and smiled again like a cheerful baby bear, "She's great, isn't she?" 

 

Sana responded with a soft 'yeah' thinking about Seulgi's question from her perspective on somebody who she thinks is great. 

 

As the game continues, Sana cheers for Nayeon and Irene and their school until they win the game in victory, taking home a mini trophy for winning the first game of the day. Those in purple and yellow jerseys and tracksuits jump for joy and hollered carrying Sana and Irene on top of their shoulders and tossing them in the air, as they were the ones who scored the most goals. All they could do was laugh at the scene. A fun and eventful morning indeed. 

 

As the excitement settles down, and Sana and Irene were lowered back onto the ground. It was no surprise that her attention would be back on the blonde haired girl. Except, she didn't like what she saw.

 

A black haired girl, maybe a little taller than her was grazing her arms up and down, feeling her biceps and looking at her with such a weird look in her eyes, it was truly unsettling. 

 

This girl wasn't even wearing pink/white or purple/yellow, where the hell did she even come from?

 

Sana's eyes surged with a twisted jealousy. We're not dating. We're not dating. We're not dating. Sana told herself. She knew luck wasn't going to be her friend today. A little luck happened to slip on by and granted her some good happenings but right now, it's biting her in the ass.

 

To make things worse, the black haired girl leaned forward and kissed her cheek so close to the corner of her lips. If that girl moved her lips a little more to the right, they would've kissed right in front of Sana and boy, that does not feel good one bit. 

 

Sana wanted to rip away and forget what she saw but no, she wanted to keep on looking at the scene, to see what Dahyun would do. To her surprise, Dahyun was a little shocked of course, but she smiled and held the palms of her hands up to her cheeks making it look like she's blushing? Why was she blushing? 

 

Was she flattered? Was that what that was? 

 

Sana understood, she understood clearly. Dahyun surely doesn't stick to one person huh? She likes the attention from multiple people. Earlier with the girl trying to impress her and now with this lip stealing stranger. Pfft. Jealousy? Sana doesn't feel an ounce of jealousy, nope.

 

...okay, maybe a little tiny bit jealous. There's no reason for her to be though, Dahyun is her own person and she had control of who she wants to give her attention to. This is what camping's all about right? Getting to know other people and finding new interests, whether it's hobbies or people?

 

But why does Sana feel so hollow seeing Dahyun with other people? This is annoying, and no one's here to cuddle her and pat her head and tell her she's the prettiest treasure in the world. 

 

Which reminded Sana, where's Nayeon?

 

Sana would have to leave and deal with the whole Dahyun thing later on.

 

Sana looked around the field, around the benches, no luck there. Sana asked around to see if anyone saw her but they all responded with the same thing with 'no sorry I didn't see her'. Sana began to feel a little antsy. She knew Nayeon didn't like to play sports of any kind but she did see her play on the field. Where was she? 

 

Sana scanned the field one last time before making her way back towards their cabin. A couple minutes later she walked up towards the second floor and let out a long sigh.

 

She saw Nayeon walking out of the showers with a towel wrapped around her head. 

 

"I was looking for you! Why did you leave me all alone on the field?" Sana asked, not minding the girls who were listening in on their conversation.

 

"I wanted you and Irene to enjoy your celebration and I felt icky everywhere. Plus, I was in desperate need of a hot shower. Did you need me?" Nayeon asked, walking past Sana towards their bunk.

 

Sana let out a sigh, she wants some cuddles from her best friend right now but there's so many people around them that Sana is actually feeling a little hesitant to ask. Maybe she'll sneak into Nayeon's bed in the middle of the night like how she does during their weekly sleepovers.

 

"I got worried because I didn't see you anywhere." There's no lie in that. 

 

Nayeon smiled and sat down on Sana's bed, reaching her hand out for Sana to grab. "Now, what's the real reason?" 

 

Sana should've known. Nayeon could see right through her. Sana explained that her jealousy for Dahyun was a new feeling and she didn't necessarily enjoy the feeling of seeing other people in such a close proximity with Dahyun. Not to mention some girl nearly kissed her. 

 

"It's normal to feel that way. And really? Dahyun just let that girl kiss her?" Sana reluctantly agreed.

 

"Dahyun's a lot more troublesome than we thought huh? How do you feel about her now?" Nayeon asked. Sana crawled into Nayeon's lap and laid her head down in her lap. 

 

"Everytime I'm with her, our conversations are limited and there's always something dragging each other away from each other. We can't even have a full minute alone together. It's annoying." 

 

Before Nayeon could get a word out, Miss Park's teacher's assistant cleared her throat gaining everyone's attention. 

 

"Alright, so first of all, Miss Park wanted to congratulate you all for your victory for the soccer game today and two, you may have free time up until noon, which is when lunch will be served. Don't wander off without notifying one other person at the very least, needless to say, enjoy the campground for a couple hours. That's all, thank you!" 

 

Everyone bowed and thanked the woman. Sana turned her head back towards Nayeon. "What do you want to do until then?" 

 

Nayeon pondered carefully as she took the towel off her head. This is the perfect time to talk to Hyunjin and catch up on some more details about the party that's happening a couple days from now.

 

"Hyunjin texted me after finishing our first sport games and said that we should meet up with his buds so we can all find a location that we both can sneak out and meet on the last day of camp. You wanna do that?" 

 

Sana thought about the risks in this situation and there wasn't any. Agreeing to go along with what Nayeon suggested, they cleaned up and made their way towards the front of their cabins. Nayeon fished out her phone and clicked on Hyunjin's name in her messages. (1) New mesage from Hyunjin.

 

we're going to be at the large bear statue between your school's cabins and our school's cabins. -Hyunjin

 

"Looks like the guys are all there already, let's go?" Sana nodded and followed Nayeon. From a distance, she saw the bear statue and a bunch of guys near to the offside of it, laughing and playing jegi.

 

A couple of them stopped focusing on their friends because they realized two beautiful girls were walking towards them. "Yo, Hyunjin... are those the girls you were telling us about?" A guy with dark green hair fading into blonde asked. 

 

"Chill, Chan. They like the same thing you like." Hyunjin justified, as he walked towards Nayeon.

 

Nayeon let out a gummy smile as she sees Hyunjin. Giving a quick hug, Sana waved hi and followed the two towards the group. Hyunjin introduced the girls to his friends and all at once, their jaws dropped to the floor. 

 

"Yeah, so my guy is coming around 11pm, he just needs to know where we'll meet up. Got any suggestions?" Hyunjin asked. 

 

Seeing how Nayeon shook her head, Hyunjin scratched his head. "No worries, your teacher said you have some free time before lunch right?" Nayeon nodded. Hyunjin took that as some free time to scavenge around and try to look for a somewhat secretive hideout just for them to hang out in.

 

Along the way, one of Hyunjin's friend found a little opening that led to a different part of the campsite. Hyunjin followed and kept the girls behind him for safety. 

 

This is exactly what they're looking for. Just a little place for a bonfire and enough space for all of them to just enjoy each other's company. "We'll meet here. Do you think you both can meet us here maybe around 11ish? I'm sure we could start by then." 

 

"11pm might be a little risky, some of our classmates might not be asleep yet. But we'll keep you in check." Nayeon replied. After catching up with the plans, the guys and Sana and Nayeon parted ways ending their little meet up. 

 

Sana was walking alongside Nayeon and thought to herself if she should ask if maybe, she could invite Dahyun to this secret party. Fidgeting her fingers, Nayeon took notice and grabbed her hand. 

 

"What's worrying you? We'll be fine with the boys, it's just a couple drinks." Nayeon assured, hoping it would ease Sana. She replied with shaking her head, that wasn't the reason why.

 

Sana didn't want to make Nayeon feel like she didn't want to hang out with her and her friends but she couldn't help but wish Dahyun would come too. One more person wouldn't hurt right? 

 

"Um... I know it's a long shot but do you think we can invite Dahyun?" Nayeon looked over her shoulder to the right to be met with Sana looking down at the ground, with her hands now shoved into the back of her jean pockets. Nayeon can't resist her, as much as she loves teasing her. Sana was just a warm, loving friend who does really need to get some action... as soon as possible at that.

 

"I think Hyunjin will be fine with it, one more person can't hurt us. Plus, maybe she'll volunteer on taking shots for you when we play some drinking games." Nayeon nudged making Sana feel a little red in the cheeks. 

 

"I KNEW IT!" A voice came up behind them. Just hearing the sound of their voice, both girls knew who it was. Turning around, they were met with the cutest eye-smile and the most innocent smile. How can they be mad at that?

 

"I knew there was a party happening, can you guys are bringing me along, like as your plus one?" 

 

Nayeon sighed and bit her lips nervously, Hyunjin said he doesn't have enough for more added people. She thought long and hard before getting back to Seulgi.

 

Seulgi understood when Nayeon told her that it's only meant to be with a couple close friends only, a secretive little get-together on the last day of camp but she couldn't help asking for Irene's spot in this little gig too. 

 

Nayeon felt like she was really pushing it. She really had no say in inviting people to the party that Hyunjin is hosting, but the cat's outta the bag now and Seulgi kind of won't stop pestering her. Nayeon rung out her phone and dialed Hyunjin's number. Walking away from the two girls, she whispered into the phone so no other student can find out about this. 

 

"It's totally my fault, and you can say no. But one of my umm.. friends actually overheard me and Sana talking about the party and now she wants to invite another person, is that like okay?" 

 

Hyunjin softly laughed on the other line, thinking it's sweet that Nayeon asked for his permission. "No worries, I'll just ask my bud to bring another pack. Just them two?" 

 

Nayeon went silent for a second. "Well... Dahyun, we wanted to personally invite Dahyun, is that fine by you?" 

 

Nayeon couldn't see it but Hyunjin was smiling over the phone, "Do you like her?" 

 

Hyunjin asked, crossing his arms as he holds the phone up to his ear. Nayeon denied and said it was for Sana. Hyunjin let out a breath he didn't know he was holding and hung up after saying goodbye. Everything seems like it's in the clear. 

 

Looking down at his phone, Hyunjin's screen returned to his twitter. "Was that Nayeon?" Chan asked, leaning his arm over his opposite shoulder, his chin resting on his shoulder looking at the phone. 

 

"Yeah, she's inviting a couple more people." 

 

"You're alright with that? I thought you said you wanted to get closer to her. That's why you're throwing this party right?" Chan's got a point. He's going through all this trouble because he wants to be more than just friends with the beautiful girl, knowing he's absolutely struck out of luck with. But, being close friends sounds plausible. There's nothing wrong with just wanting to be good friends. 

 

"Don't mention it, alright? I need to make a phone call." Chan was left alone on the living room couch as Hyunjin makes his way out on the balcony. 

 

Nayeon looked at her phone screen and clicked the button on the side of the phone to lock the phone. "He said everything should be fine for you and Irene, just don't go blabbing to your little friends."

 

Seulgi assured she won't and just bring Irene. Nayeon nodded and continued her walk with Sana, as Seulgi walked away towards their cabin a couple trees away. Sana was a lot quieter than she usually is about Dahyun, she decided to call her out on it. 

 

"Anything on your mind?" Nayeon vaguely asked giving Sana freedom to talk as she pleases. Sana scoffed, "There's so much going on up there but I can't even answer your question." 

 

Nayeon looked down at the dirted pathway as she looked up at the trees and bushes leading up to a small bench on the other end of the trail. "Let's talk about Dahyun then. You haven't been cheerful and rowdy like you usually are when you talk about her. What's going on?" 

 

"I don't know, it's like, as of lately, I just realize that my chances with her is just minimizing day by day. I feel like each person that comes up to her is one person away from me ending up with her.... I'm overreacting, arren't I?" 

 

Nayeon shook her head before wrapping her arms around Sana's right arm, leaning up on her shoulders. In situations like these, Nayeon can't help but coo her best friend and lift her spirits. 

 

"Not one bit. I get what you're saying but I really don't think Dahyun has any interest in them." Nayeon replied. Sana looked at her with confusing eyes. Asking Nayeon to elaborate, Sana slowed their walking pace. 

 

Nayeon explained to Sana that when she was in the midst of gearing up, Irene called her name out loud and approached her with a bottle of water in her hand. In that moment, Dahyun stopped talking to the muscle girl and looked past her when she heard Sana's name get called out. 

 

Things like that. Things like that, Sana would have never caught. It's not like she had eyes on the back of her head. Hell, she barely has them in front of her head, in some instances. 

 

Sana let out a sigh, finding out this brand new piece of information. So that's why, Nayeon asked her if she felt that stinging sensation. Dahyun was staring her down with her lazer beam eyes. Maybe not to that extent but still, the gaze was clear.

 

Once they reached their cabin, Nayeon and Sana's eyes went wide, more so confused. A mixed color of pink and white, and purple and yellow tracksuits were switched between their classmates and Seacoast students. Nayeon grabbed one of their classmates she recognizes and asks him what this entire deal was. 

 

The guy was smiling and a little out of breath but he responded saying that, they didn't want Seacoast to feel all that bad for losing just because of one point.. so one of the girls from their team asked if they wanted to switch tracksuits with Dahyun and she agreed. Everyone else around them just switched tracksuits after seeing the exchange. 

 

Sana let out a frustrated sigh and looked at Nayeon with fire in her eyes. "You know that they just wanted Dahyun's sweatshirt right?" Sana directed towards Nayeon as she waves off the kid to get out of her view. She knew what Sana meant. 

 

The act of switching each other's colored tracksuits might cover up the fact that one girl wanted Dahyun's sweat and scent lingering on the clothes. That really does sound kind of creepy, especially if they're not anyone significant to Dahyun. 

 

Sana felt rage stirring up in the pit of her stomach and stormed inside her cabin after seeing a girl in a pink/white tracksuit talk to Dahyun who's now wearing a purple/yellow tracksuit, teasingly stroke Dahyun's collarbones.

 

That's it. She tried to be patient and understanding. Understanding in a way that of course, Dahyun has fans, classmates who admire her and of course she'll always be nice to them but it's just so fucking difficult. 

 

Everytime she sees Dahyun, some girl always has her attention. There's never one time, one time, that she was able to talk to her alone without some sort of interference. 

 

The first day, she fell and froze up in front of her. No words came out of her then. (-1).

 

Today at half-time, all the girls on her team rushed towards her for a beverage, which gave her no time to talk. (-1)

 

But, Dahyun did come over to her and Nayeon and chatted about soccer for nearly 40 seconds before the whistle was blown. (+1)

 

After the first-match, muscle girl impressing her, plus lip stealing bitch who made her blush and clavicle touching classmate boosting her anger. (-79165)

 

See? There wasn't one time where she could talk to Dahyun, get to know her, one on one and it was infuriating. Sana stormed inside the cabin opening the doors abruptly, and letting the doors close harshly as it slams shut, garnering some weird looks from both sides of the schools. 

 

Nayeon looked through the glass window and watched at Sana who's already making her way up towards their room. She turned to look back at Dahyun who's looking at the glass windows as well before catching Nayeon looking at her with irritated eyes.

 

Nayeon clicked her teeth and followed in after Sana. She really has no clue, get a grip Dahyun...

 

Everyone returned to socializing with each other as they see Nayeon following in after Sana. Everyone but Dahyun. She softly rejected the girl and put up her index finger indicating that she'll be back soon. The girl grabbed Dahyun's sweater by the wrist and looked down hoping that somehow that would make Dahyun hug her or comfort her in a way, acting as if she's extremely sad that Dahyun's making her wait. 

 

Dahyun was too nice not to notice her action and did something about it. She reached her arms out and put them on her shoulders, "I'll be back. Keep my tracksuit warm for me okay?" 

 

The girl immediately beamed and hugged Dahyun tightly. Dahyun patted her back like how a father would hug their child and turned around to follow in after the two girls. 

 

Making her way up the bunk rooms, she was about to turn knock on the door leading into the rooms before she heard a voice. Sana's voice. 

 

Maybe I should just give up on Dahyun. There's no way I can compete with everybody.

 

Dahyun felt her knees buckle and grounded herself by loitering up against the wall for support. Sana likes me? 

 

 

a/n: yessssss. i got the second chapter innnn~ btw yess redmareinla was so fucking fun i had a blast. joy almost tripped just to say hi to me and my friend. i'll try to get the third chapter out this following week or next week. NO PROMISES!~ leave upvotes and sub if u diggin my shit. love uuuu >.< 


	3. switch-a-roo

a/n: uwu for bestfriend!sanayeon and bestfriend!mihyun ~ lessssgetit (p.s. i'll edit when i come back to this. hehehehe) minor smut descriptions, like a smidge. 

 

 

Nayeon walked into the room to be met with Sana sitting in her bed in the top bunk, curling herself up under the blanket. Nayeon sighed as she climbed up. She knew the younger was frustrated by the blonde, but to the point of creating a little crater of tears on the pillows? Maybe she's really deep in it for her to react this way.

 

She gotta remind herself to wash these tonight. 

 

"Sana.." 

 

Nayeon shook her shoulders softly. The brunnette stayed unfazed, leaning her face deeper in the pillows, hiding away from her. Nayeon knew Sana long enough to know that even if she was in her emotional state, the best thing for her to do is to just slowly stroke her hair and bring her closer to her embrace. Sana always liked the closeness and affection.

 

The older slowly moved towards the side of the crying baby and sat up against the headboard. Sana sniffled but her sobs did come to a stop as she felt familiar hands run through her slightly wavy brown hair. 

 

Sana couldn't see it but she envisioned it. Nayeon was definitely looking at her with a motherly smile. "You're a huge crybaby, Sana." 

 

Sana stirred until she faced Nayeon, who continuously kept stroking her hair from the tip of her head down to the lengths of her hair. Sana rubbed her nose and replied. 

 

"Is that so wrong? You try being in my shoes. I'm irritated, Nayeon." 

 

Nayeon broke her gaze away from Sana and looked up, eyeing the large clock in front of her. 15 minutes until noon. They gotta meet up with the rest of their teammates for their lunch or else, they'll start searching for them and witness Sana with swollen eyes, Nayeon thought to herself. 

 

She thought of the best way to approach this situation, both logically and emotionally in a way where it'll break sense into her mind yet assure her that she'll be stronger after this. 

 

"I-I really do think that Dahyun is interested in you." Nayeon started, making Sana shift her eyes up with hope. "But by the way she is, how her personality is, Dahyun really has no way of seeing how completely infactuated you are by her." 

 

"I want her so bad, Nayeon. But she's always occupied with this girl and that girl and I'm just... really annoyed." 

 

Nayeon listened fondly, wiping her tears with her thumb as she continued to talk. 

 

"Maybe I should just give up on Dahyun. There's no way I can compete with everybody." Sana strung out thinly, fumbling with the hem of Nayeon's tracksuit, leaning up into her chest, her head nearing the crook of Nayeon's neck. 

 

Nayeon understood how the younger girl felt but her instincts are telling her that Dahyun is interested in her too.

 

Now, she doesn't know if it's lust or something romantic. Heck, it can even be platonic but she knows that if Dahyun spends another second with Sana, she'll fall in so deep that there will be no other way to escape the hole except coming back out with Sana, hand in hand. 

 

Now that's way too cheesy, but when it comes to Sana, there's no way something can't be too cheesy. Nayeon stays mum and continues to let Sana ramble about her pented up thoughts about the blonde.

 

"I'm just tired, Nayeon." 

 

Nayeon looked down when she felt the younger turned into a different position, now resting her head onto Nayeon's lap. She never stopped stroking her hair.

 

"Tired of being casted aside. Tired of seeing others making her smile, while I can't. I want her to be consumed by all of me. I just want her to see me. Is that too much to ask for?"

 

Nayeon gathered her thoughts and it led to the moment where she remembered the way Dahyun looked at Sana when she and Irene were talking to each other. At first, when Nayeon finished gearing up for the second match, she grabbed a cool water bottle and approached Sana until Irene popped up on the sidelines and gave it to her herself. 

 

She honestly wouldn't have seen Dahyun if Sana didn't stand where she stood. Looking past Sana, Nayeon saw how Dahyun stopped paying attention to the girl that's trying to talk to her and she gave all her attention to Sana who didn't even know she was looking at her. 

 

"I think.. I think you both need to be more observant of your own surroundings." 

 

Sana perked her eyebrows and sat up. That's confusing, what did she mean by that? 

 

"I am. I see things all the time, I'm observant!" Sana defended, jumping up from Nayeon's lap, before hearing a chuckle from the older. 

 

"You are not as observant as you think." Nayeon giggled, explaining to Sana about the whole Irene-water bottle-Dahyun-looking-at-her-thing. That's kind of all Nayeon can go off of, it's only been a day. Not even a day, more like a couple hours.

 

Sana slapped her arm and bit her lip. "I am not clueless! I just, hey- Irene talked to me first, how can I not talk to someone who's in front of me?"

 

Nayeon looked at Sana with knowing eyes. Sana stopped with her childish act and realized what she just said. 

 

That was the moment she saw things from Dahyun's point of view. It's all due to the fact that Dahyun is a gentle and friendly person yes, but she can't help but reply and react accordingly to other's actions and words.

 

Sana facepalmed herself. She overreacted. Totally overreacted.

 

Sana fell back to her knees and back onto the bed as she covers her face. "I made a complete fool out of myself! Did you think she saw me?" Sana quickly got on her knees, hugging a pillow across her chest and looked at Nayeon with her big, brown and curious eyes.

 

Nayeon giggled at the baby in front of her. At least, she's not crying anymore.

 

"Honey, the whole place went silent when you slammed the door shut, of course she saw."

 

Before Sana could get the next word out, both girls diverted their attention towards the knock on their door. "Hey, I saw you guys come in here. Lunch is served." The black haired girl with bangs spoke out softly, Irene, next to her, holding onto her hand.

 

"Thanks, Seulgi. We'll be right out, start without us." Seulgi nodded at Nayeon's words and made her way out with her girlfriend. Nayeon looked at Sana with eyes that she could already read too easily. 

 

"Stop staring at me, I'll wash my face and meet you out there. Gosh, it's like your eyes are going to bulge out of your sockets." Sana teased, emphasizing her teasing with hand motions around her eyes. 

 

Nayeon smiled widely and pushed Sana softly on the shoulders. That's the smile she's been waiting for. "I'll wait for you outside the front porch." 

 

Sana nodded her head and watched as Nayeon made her way down the ladder and out the room. Sana made her way back down onto the ground and let out a long sigh as she walked into the bathroom as she washed her hands.

 

Was Nayeon right? Was Dahyun really showing interest in her? 

 

No, absolutely not. Just because she turned her head when she heard Sana's name doesn't mean she's interested. Sana was sure anyone would turn their heads if someone yelled out a name, yeah. It's nothing to go off of. 

 

Sana was in a pickle. Whether to continue pursuing the ace of Seacoast or put an end to the chase. All she could do was sigh and submerge her face into a handful of cold water. 

 

Seeing Nayeon sitting on top of the front steps of the stairs, Sana tapped her shoulder. 

 

"Ready?" Nayeon asked, looking how Sana's freshened up. With a nod, they made their way towards the picnic table. Sana looked around and saw how there were still students in their mix-matched tracksuits. Some familiar faces, some new faces. 

 

She came to the conclusion that Seacoast was enjoying lunch with them today. The first thought Sana had was to look around for the woman that has been the main topic just a moment before. "Where's Dahyun?" Sana asked, nudging Seulgi with her foot underneath the table in front of her. 

 

Irene felt Seulgi choke on her meat as she pats the back of the baby bear's back. "First of all, let's not kill Seulgi today. And second, Dahyun left after she went to go see you guys. I think she's skipping lunch." 

 

Sana and Nayeon looked at each other before speaking out in unison. "She saw us?!" Sana immediately went into panick mode. 

 

"Did she hear everything we said?" Nayeon asked Irene. Irene just shook her head unknowingly, "Seulgi and I went up only to tell you and Sana about lunch and saw her rush out, we didn't get to say anything to her." 

 

Sana and Nayeon looked at each other before downing as much food as they could in the span of 4 seconds and dashed towards Seacoast's cabins. Irene and Seulgi looked at each other questioningly before shrugging off the two best friends' weird attitudes. 

 

"Eat slowly Seulgi, the food isn't going anywhere." Irene coddled. With a mouth full of rice and soup, with her mouth mummed, Seulgi let out an unteethed smile, her smile reaching all the way up to her eyes. 

 

"You eat too, you need energy for tonight." Seulgi said as she finished swallowing her food. Irene quirked her head to the side. Tonight?

 

"For the hike? That's an hour or so after lunch, babe." Irene said as Seulgi feeds her a mouthfull of rice and meat. Taken aback, she still chewed and ate it nonetheless.

 

"For me, dummy." Seulgi said with a failed wink. Irene just hitched her neck upwards, "I can never get used to you. You're so cute with how you act but your words just throw me off. Isn't it supposed to be the other way around?" 

 

"Do you want me to do you or no?" Seulgi leaned down and whispered into her ears. Irene giggled, thinking how cute Seulgi was trying to seduce her as she's downing shredded beef and rice. 

 

Irene grabbed a spoonful of soup and fed her baby bear. "You talk too much." Seulgi gives Irene a look and huffs as she turns away from Irene. Seulgi really is such a baby. 

 

"Aw babe. Fine, fine. My answer's yes. Now, can you please look at me?" Irene pleaded, leaning her chin onto the slightly taller girl's shoulders as she presses her fingers on Seulgi's side. Seulgi gave in immediately. 

 

"I'm eating, don't interrupt me." Seulgi said giving Irene the side eyes for teasing her. 

 

"I would say so myself." 

 

Seulgi choked on her soup as she immediately covered her mouth. Irene just slides her hand up and down Seulgi's back and smiles to herself mischieviously. 

 

In the middle of their run towards Dahyun's campground, Sana stopped mid-way and grabbed Nayeon's arm, yanking her back. Out of breath, Sana leaned over her knees. "Wait... wait." 

 

Nayeon huffed and puffed right beside her. "Do you think it's wise to ask her what she heard?" 

 

Nayeon looked at Sana before scoffing. "Is it bad if she did? Didn't you want to get the message across to her that you clearly want to be with her? Let's see what she knows." 

 

Sana pulls Nayeon back from the tracksuit and Nayeon jolted backwards. "Stop dragging me and just call my name out!" 

 

"I'm out of breath Nayeon, shut the fuck up." Sana panted. 

 

Sana found a flat boulder in the corner of her eyes and nudged Nayeon to follow her. After resting for a little bit, Nayeon broke the panted silence. "Wouldn't you want her to hear what we said?" 

 

Sana patted her forehead sprinkled with seat with the back of her palm. "I would much rather talk to her about this then have her overhear us." 

 

"By the looks of what Irene told us, I think she was eavesdropping and panicked when she saw the two of them come upstairs."

 

Sana thought back and forth on what the correct decision would be. But it all came down to the same conclusion, even if she doesn't want to admit it. In any shape or form, Dahyun for sure has a clue of what her and Nayeon were talking about. 

 

"Come on." Sana guided, standing up and reaching her hand out towards the older. Nayeon looked up at Sana, with the sun glaring right down at her. 

 

"We're going to talk to her?" Sana nodded at her question and grabbed her hand, hoisting her up from the boulder. 

 

Not even 2 minutes later, they were at Seacoast's ground. The cabins didn't look too different from their's but inside was what was different. Just looking from the outside, Sana noticed there were more food placed all around the kitchen island counter and a lot of beverages stacked up in packs on the kitchen counter near the sink. 

 

"I don't see her anywhere, should we knock?" Sana asked quietly, feeling like they're trespassing. They weren't, but there's really no reason for another school to be present at another school's campgrounds. Except for today where their school and Seacoast were intermixing. 

 

Nayeon shook her head until she sees Dahyun walk down the stairs with her headphones on. Seeing that she's sporting a plain white tee shirt with black shorts, skin as milky as it can possibly be, blonde hair bunched up in a bun, Sana can recognize her crush from any distance.

 

"Ring the doorbell." Sana whispered, peeking over the window. Nayeon smacked her arm. 

 

"You're the one next to the doorbell, you idiot. You ring it." 

 

Sana clicked her teeth annoyingly. "Fine, fine. Shhh." 

 

Sana straightened out her clothes and wrapped her hand around the opposite side of her hair and brought it all to the front. Nayeon scoffed at the sight, what was Sana trying to do, seduce her while asking questions? Pfft. 

 

Sana rung the doorbell once and saw Dahyun walk into the living room and sat down in front of the tv. Nayeon pulled Sana down by the shoulders, "We're supposed to be eating lunch with our class right?" 

 

Sana nodded her head. "Then why is she sitting here all alone, not eating with her class?" Sana looked around and saw that there was no one here on the Seacoast campsite, because they're all hanging out with their school. 

 

"I don't know. Maybe it's like a legendary, ace-only privilege?" Sana jokingly whispered until she heard the door creak open. Nayeon and Sana turned to their right and looked at Dahyun who has her headphones around her neck with an unreadable expression. 

 

Nayeon and Sana straightened their knees out and stood up, clearing their throats. "We were- um, doing squats, if that's what you were going to ask." Sana stammered out. Nayeon just closed her eyes in humiliation and mummed her lips, tilting her head down. 

 

Sana, you fucking idiot. 

 

"Would you like to come inside?" Dahyun calmly replied. Sana's hairs stood up when she heard the low voice coming from the younger girl. She still can't get used to her voice. Sana stood still, not reacting to the situation all to well just yet. Nayeon thanked her and grabbed Sana's hand guiding her inside the cabin. 

 

Nayeon and Sana stood in front of the entrance and just looked around. The interior layout was a little different but the same furniture and tv set about the fireplace was the same. 

 

"Make yourselves comfortable, do you want coffee, tea, or water? We also have energy drinks and soda if you're into that." Dahyun asked. 

 

"Two waters.... will suffice." Sana replied softly replied. Nayeon looked over her shoulder at Sana, mouthing "suffice" with a funny, questioning look as if it's such an odd vocabulary word for Sana to use in this situation. 

 

Dahyun smiled and approached the girls handing a glass cup of water from the refrigerator. 

 

"Did Miss Park send you over for something?" Dahyun asked, seeing how the girls were trying to see if anyone was home in the cabins, peeking in by the windows. 

 

"Ummm... no. We actually came by ourselves. We have some questions, if that's okay?" Nayeon said, initiating the conversation first. Dahyun nodded as she put down the mug of hot coffee on the coffee table. 

 

"What is it?" Dahyun asked, looking at Sana and back at Nayeon. Nayeon looked over at Sana to see if she was comfortable speaking about it first. Sana gripped onto Nayeon's track pants. A valid answer. 

 

"We heard... from Irene... that you stopped by and went to see us?" 

 

Dahyun nodded and leaned forward onto her knees, folding her fingers. "Yes, that's correct." 

 

"What did you exactly hear?" Nayeon interrogated. Dahyun pouted her lips. "Nothing. I didn't hear anything, you guys were talking?" 

 

Sana's eyes went wide. She didn't know if she surprised because of the way Dahyun responded to the question or shocked because she didn't hear about what they were talking about. 

 

"Right... so you went up there to see us and stood by our door and ran away when you saw Seulgi and Irene?" Nayeon pryed. Dahyun's facade didn't break. 

 

"Are you assuming that I was eavesdropping on your conversation?" Dahyun asked, in her monotoned voice. Sana felt uneasy about this. 

 

Nayeon rebutted immediately, "Are you admitting that you were eavesdropping?" 

 

Sana felt the tension between them heat up and the laser beams from their glares became hotter and hotter, and not in a good way. "What Nayeon meant was, did you hear what we were... talking about?" 

 

Dahyun averted her gaze onto Sana. "No." 

 

A simple, no.

 

Sana just took her answer. No prying, no confusion, no justifications. 

 

"Thank you for your time, we'll take our leave now. Nayeon, come on." Dahyun looked as the two got up from their seats and made their way towards the door. Nayeon looked back at Dahyun who locked the door and went back upstairs with her headset on.

 

After they exited the camp ground, Sana pinched Nayeon. "Ow! What the fuck was that for?" 

 

Sana stomped her foot, "What the hell was that? Why did you question her like she was at fault for something?" 

 

Nayeon scoffed, "Because she's lying and denying the truth." 

 

Sana let out a heaved sigh, "I thought you were on her side, wanting me to give her a chance and all that." 

 

"I wasn't on her side, I am a third party and just felt like it's not a lost cause." Sana kept mum because she knew there was going to be a 'but'. 

 

"But, she straight up lied to our faces Sana, you know she heard us talk about her and pretending that she didn't. How did you just take her answer like that, when we both know the truth?" 

 

Sana wrapped her arm around Nayeon and continued to walk back to their campground. "I didn't. But it doesn't look like the situation was going to get any better. You two looked like you were about to go at each other's throats if I didn't step in." 

 

Nayeon didn't deny that, she despises liars. 

 

"Why do you think she lied?" Sana asked, looking to the side of Nayeon's face. Nayeon was stumped. She doesn't know why Dahyun had to lie about overhearing their conversation. It's not going to offend them in anyway, just own up to it...

 

"Maybe she was embarassed or something for being caught, or she can just be a bit stand-off ish after hearing herself being talked about... I don't know Sana.. It's weird how she acted though, like she wasn't her usual cheery and friendly self." 

 

Sana nodded, agreeing with the older's words. Dahyun did act a bit odd. This was her first time seeing her act in such a way. She was always used to the Dahyun that smiled frequently and helping out a classmate in need. This thought did linger on her mind. Why did Dahyun act so cold towards them? 

 

"Come on, we should hurry back." Nayeon brought up, knowing their lunch time would soon be over and their next activities would begin. Even if their day is moving forward, Sana's mind always went back to the blonde and how she acted. It surely didn't leave her mind. 

 

Returning to their campsite, everyone in unison yelled out, "Yes Miss Park." after she dismisses their class to change into some hiking worthy outfits. For the next 3 and a half hours, they're going to venture out and hike along the trails of the campsites. 

 

Safely doing so of course, and back from their return, Nayeon panted and fell onto the kitchen counter grabbing a cold, energy drink from her classmate leader passing out all the drinks one by one. Sana wiped the sweat off her forehead as she downs her energy drink in one go. Nayeon looked at Sana with scared eyes, as she smiles afterwards, making the younger smile.

 

"You must've been dead thirsty." 

 

Sana let out a 'khaa' after finishing her drink. "I drank all my water when we reached the top so I didn't get any water for more than an hour, you can say I'm dead thirsty." 

 

Nayeon smiled and finished the last drop of her drink. Sana was just glad that Jihyo let her class have the rest of the night off, there's a voluntary bonfire for the class around 7pm which was in an hour and 45 minutes. She didn't know if Nayeon was up for it, looking at her tired state. 

 

"Do you want to join our class bonfire? I'll go if you go." Sana brought up, making Nayeon lean forward looking at Sana in front of her on the opposite end of the counter. 

 

Nayeon smiles and says that she'll go but after a shower and a quick nap. Sana nodded her head and went outside the balcony, followed by Nayeon. Feeling the cool air hitting their sweaty pores, Sana sighed out before making her way in and showering after Nayeon. 

 

Dahyun watched from the front door entrance as she sees Nayeon and Sana leave the campground after their heated exchange of words and heated gazes. Letting out a deep sigh she didn't know she was holding, she grabbed her headset and set it right on her ears.

 

Making her way upstairs, Dahyun went to her bunk and sat right on the edge of her bed, taking her headset off. It was never on to begin with. It was off the entire time, she just grabbed it and put it on when she saw Nayeon and Sana sneaking around their campsite, making it look like she was listening to music.

 

"What did they want?" A girl with light brown hair, tied up in a high-tight ponytail said as she made her way down from the top bunk bed. Dahyun looked at Mina with lidded eyes. 

 

"Mina, what am I going to do?" Dahyun whinned, hugging her knees close to her chest. Mina cooed the younger and wrapped her arms around the side of Dahyun's shoulder.

 

"Tell me what happened first." 

 

Dahyun sighed out before explaining to Mina that she indeed did follow the two girls after seeing Sana upset and how she made eye contact with Nayeon before they made their way upstairs. 

 

Coming up closer towards the bedroom door, Dahyun told Mina how the first thing she heard Sana say was maybe I should just give up on Dahyun. there's no way I can compete with everybody... and heard the entire conversation up until when Sana was frantically worrying if Dahyun saw her overreact with the whole slamming door scene. 

 

Apparently, Dahyun did listen to a good chunk of it and she didn't know what to do after she saw Seulgi and Irene approach her. 

 

"Then they came and questioned me about it and I denied everything they shot at me! I don't know why but I just couldn't admit to them that I knew." 

 

"Why didn't you tell them the truth?" Mina softly spoke in her soft-spoken voice, calming the younger down. 

 

"I had no intentions to lie at first but I just thought of the way Sana spoke, how hurt she sounded because of me... I don't want to hurt anyone, especially Sana.. she's all but negativity and it made my heart wrench knowing I caused her to feel that way."

 

Mina looked at her with her soft baby eyes. "I don't think lying to them was a plausible idea there, Dahyun. I don't think they'd get mad at you. No one can." 

 

Dahyun elaborated, "At the time, I thought being cold would make me less approachable and make Sana dislike me. If she doesn't get involved with me, won't that mean she won't get hurt?" 

 

Dahyun let out a frustrated wail, making Mina fall back slightly trying to get the ring out of her ears. "Alright, there goes my right ear drums." 

 

"Sorry, sorry. What should I do, Mina?" 

 

Mina turned Dahyun to face her. "I'm saying, just be who you are. Changing who you are to make someone else hate you is impossible. If you just outright tell them you lied and felt horrible that you caused Sana to feel upset, they'll understand and forgive you. And if not, then that's what you get, you dummy." 

 

Mina curled her hand into a fist and pushed it against Dahyun's head softly, barely touching the girl. Dahyun giggled out how Mina tamed the girl after her mistake. 

 

"I still have so much growing up to do and you on the other hand need to stop growing up, I can't catch up." Dahyun said with a smile, attacking the older with a hug making them fall onto Dahyun's bed with her on top. 

 

Mina looked up and saw Dahyun in the bright light of early noon. In the perfect angle from the sun, her eyes shine the brightest; her nose chiseled to the perfect degree; her lips curled all the way until they reach the ends of her ears. 

 

She's such a beauty, a flawless one at that.

 

"Thank you, Mina. You always knock sense into me when I need it. What would I do without you?" Dahyun genuinely stated, giving a soft peck on Mina's cheek. 

 

Mina smiled and grabbed a hold of Dahyun's face, squishing them together. "You can do lots without me, but you're welcome." 

 

Dahyun got off of Mina and reached her hand out to help Mina sit up. "We have to meet Mr. Kim and Miss Lee at 1:30pm." 

 

"You don't see it, but Hanbin absolutely adores you." Mina said with a forced smile. 

 

Dahyun furrowed her eyebrows as she heard the words fall off her lips, "Why do you say his name so casually?" 

 

"He's my chaperone, Dahyun. I brought him to be our chaperone for our trip. He's not that much older actually. He's like 21 or 22." Mina chuckled out. Dahyun really is so oblivious to every speck of romance related gestures and hints.

 

"We have never even talked until today." Dahyun rebutted as Mina sits up onto the bed as well. "Nobody else can skip lunch but you and me. Miss Lee doesn't even know he let you do so." 

 

"What about you? Does he adore you too?" 

 

Mina let out a laugh, "He can't say no to me, I got him out of summer boarding school because of this summer job." 

 

Dahyun giggled as Mina continued, "Plus, I already have my eyes on someone." 

 

"You do?! Is she our age? Is she at this camp right now?" Dahyun excitedly squeaked. 

 

Mina nodded and let out a sigh of defeat. "She's here but she doesn't know." 

 

"You should tell her before she gets snatched up by me!" Dahyun joked, reading Mina's saddened expression. "I'm just kidding! Oh man, you know I don't date anyway." 

 

"Yeah, I know love." was all Mina could say before seeing Dahyun rub the back of her head and walked to her suitcase and changed into something more appropriate to wear for their evening hike that Hanbin announced to all the soccer players out on the field earlier. 

 

Mina immediately turned her head around and shut her eyes tightly. After 3 years of being Dahyun's best friend she still gets shy of seeing her hot bod. Just hearing Dahyun strip off her shirt and shorts makes Mina rub her thighs together to ease the throb that's forming beneath her. She gotta get out of here and fast. 

 

"I'll meet you outside!" Dahyun looked lost once she tosses on a long sleeve shirt over her head. "Huh? O-Oh okay!" 

 

Just like every other school, their hike ended around the same time but each school used a different trail so there's a less chance of bumping into one another. 

 

Dahyun and Mina followed in their cabin last and was told that there was a voluntary bonfire going on around seven or so. Mina sighed out as she grabbed herself an icy cold bottle of water and chugged two or three times before letting the head of the bottle go with a 'pop'.

 

"You down?" 

 

Dahyun nodded and reached her hand out for Mina's bottle. Mina looked at her and sighed, can anyone really say no to her pouted lips and her cute puppy eyes?

 

By the end of the night, Sana and Nayeon, along with Dahyun and Mina ended their nights soley based on what their teachers and chaperones prepared, food wise and game wise. 

 

One game led to another and by the time everyone got sleepy, it was time for lights out. 

 

Tomorrow is going to be a brand new day, which means it's going to be one day closer to the party that Hyunjin is hosting. Sana, Nayeon, Seulgi and Irene were ecstatic.

 

Fuck! Sana never brought it up with Dahyun.

 

Does she still want Dahyun to come? After what's happened? Will she even agree to go, if she asked? 

 

Hopefully, tomorrow will go better than today, Sana hoped.

 

 

a/n: there's smut and action coming along the way,,, i just wanted to elaborate a bit this chapter. 

 

YALL SEEN CHAEYU'S GRADUATION VLIVE AND IG POSTS WOW OUR MAKNAES REALLY GRADUATED SHOWING UP TO SCHOOL LESS THAN 5-6 TIMES. SCHOOL LUNCH TEAM ALL GRADUATED. UWU.

 

aheeeeem, see u all soon. thanks for all your lovely comments babys!!!


	4. unbalanced

a/n: unedited once again. ya'll already know, annnnd there's a smidge of smut, not too much. it's still developing. enjoy~

 

 

Unlike other sport games that we've prepared this year, this sport especially will consist more of enjoying nature rather than racing with an opponent. 

 

It's been so long since she's been out on open water. Last time Mina was out on open water was during her birthday on a huge cruise her dad had bought for her. A lot comes with the pressure of being the richest student in the district and on top of that, having the burden of staying on top of her grades as she juggles her favorite past time, artistry.

 

Mina listens well to Hanbin as he reads off partners from opposite teams. Even if they're not racing one another, splitting into teams still kind of sounds contrary. 

 

Last but not least, Myoui Mina. Your partner will be Minatozaki Sana. That's all. Please find your partner and grab a 2-person tandem kayak and enjoy the ride. There will be camp instructors at each checkpoint in case you and your partner get lost along the way.

 

Mina looked around the field as she finished hearing Hanbin speak his instructions. Everyone was twirling and pointing to their names on the back of their tracksuits to figure out who's partners with who. Mina on the other hand, stood still, hands folding shyly in front of her. 

 

Dahyun had realized this and excused herself from her partner. "Excuse me for a moment, I'll be right back. Go ahead and choose a kayak first, I'll meet you there." 

 

Dahyun's partner nodded his head as he walked towards the lake front, grabbing a green kayak after putting on his safety gear. 

 

"Who's your partner?" Dahyun asked, rubbing Mina's back for a brief moment. There was no surprise that she shuddered from the touch. 

 

"Oh, someone named Minatozaki Sana. I don't see her anywhere though." Dahyun's eyes widened hearing the familiar name escape from Mina's lips. Sana?

 

"Sana's your partner?" Mina nodded at the younger's question. She observed how the blonde's eyes faltered away from hers as it hits the ground. Dahyun looked around for a purple/yellow tracksuit and someone who has long wavy, brown hair. 

 

"I actually don't see her either. Maybe she called out sick or somethi-" 

 

"SORRY I'M LATE MR. KIM I COULDN'T FIND MY TRACKSUIT." Sana approached Hanbin panting out of breath, sweat beads forming right on the upper parts of her temples. Dahyun smiled and pointed Sana out with her thumb. 

 

"That's your girl." 

 

Mina looked at Sana from where she stood. The girl looked oddly familiar. Ahhh, she was playing soccer yesterday against their school. 

 

Hanbin looked at his clipboard and searched for Mina, knowing she was in his class that he was chaperoning.

 

"She's right over there, in the pink and white tracksuit." Mina broke out a soft smile, inviting the taller girl towards her. Wow, she's pretty.

 

"Hi! Mr. Kim told me that you were my partner for this sport today, nice to meet you, I'm Sana." Sana introduced, reaching her hand out for Mina to shake. Her voice sounds familiar too, where has she heard it before? 

 

"Mina." 

 

Sana felt Mina return her handshake softly and ushered them both towards the lake front where everyone has grabbed a kayak and have already made their way down the lake with happy faces and fits of laughter here and there. They're probably trying out this new sport for the first time.

 

"Is it your first time as well?" Sana initiated, not knowing who she's talking to just yet. It's not like Mina knew either but something drew her to Sana, and she doesn't know why but she's still going to keep her distance for now. Mina listened as Sana spoke. 

 

"Don't talk much huh? Well, we don't really need to for this sport. I heard from Mr. Kim it's more so, enjoying the scenery and nature itself. No headbutting in any way." 

 

Mina nodded her head and turned to her side when one of the camping instructors nudged her to put on her lifejacket. "Ah, thank you." Mina spread her arms so the instructor had an easier time helping her out. 

 

"Can you swim?" Sana asked, pushing the kayak outwards towards the open water. Mina nodded. "Okay, here hop on in." 

 

Sana sat in the back so Mina could sit in the front, having a better balance for the kayak.. putting them in a less dangerous situation if anything happens where they'll tip over and such. 

 

Off they went, paddling with the kayak paddle. They both got a hang of how to maneuver themselves down the lake. Just like what Sana said prior, they didn't really have the need to talk and just enjoyed what nature offered but something was itching Mina's curiosity. 

 

Remembering now, when she was in her room yesterday afternoon she heard two voices talking to Dahyun. She was sure that Sana's voice was one of the two who she heard. It wouldn't hurt to ask right? She wasn't stepping any boundaries. As far as she knew, it was just a curiosity. 

 

"Do you know Kim Dahyun?" Mina asked a little louder than her normal voice. Having no echo or vocals bouncing off four walls of a location, she spoke a little louder than usual. 

 

Sana tilted her head as she kept paddling, "What did you say?" 

 

"Kim Dahyun. Do you know her?" 

 

It'll be weirder if she didn't. I mean who doesn't know her?

 

"Yeah, Seacoast's legendary ace, everyone in our district knows her." Sana replied, stopping her paddling as she sees the momentum of the craft glide peacefully through the still water. 

 

"I meant like do you know her personally?" Sana was taken aback, why does this girl want to know about her relations with Dahyun? Then it clicked. 

 

The first thought that flashed Sana's mind was, this girl was trying to scout out her competition and Sana wasn't having it. Mina turned around very quickly, seeing how she was responded with silence.

 

"Excuse me, did you hear me?" Mina asked over her shoulder. Sana cracked her neck, moving it side to side with a cocky smile. Another competitor she had to eliminate. 

 

"Yeah, I know her personally. We talk. Why does it matter to you if we're friends or not?" Sana snapped, seeing how Mina didn't respond or react in any way she patted herself on the back, taking this attack as a win for her. 

 

"She's my best friend." 

 

Sana froze at the news, best friend? Mina held the paddle in front of her and confessed to Sana. "I thought I heard your voice yesterday along with one other person and I wasn't sure, so I asked if you knew her. I didn't want to be mistakened." 

 

Sana cleared her throat as her pupils shook uncontrollably. Stop making a fool out of yourself, Sana. 

 

"Well, I d-did see her yesterday. Did you hear our conversation with Dahyun?" 

 

Mina nodded her head as she took the paddle and pushed it against the still water, pushing forward into the lake trail. They passed one checkpoint seeing how there was a camping instructor in the open water in a kayak of their own. 

 

"Briefly. I only heard someone say goodbye to her." It was Sana's voice she heard. 

 

"Ah, that was me. Things got a little heated so I decided to leave at that." Sana replied, remembering yesterday's scene. Mina sighed out and outright asked Sana a question that caught her off guard. 

 

"Do you like her? Dahyun?" 

 

Sana was more than happy that she sat in the back of the craft because that alone made Sana so shocked that she couldn't control her face expressions. 

 

"Who doesn't? She's a person who everyone wants to be friends wit-"

 

"You know what I meant." 

 

Sana felt herself getting cornered by the way Mina was interrogating her. She decided to put up a front. "What does it have to do with you?" 

 

Mina turned around passed her shoulders and replied, "You're not in the situation to ask me that." Sana scoffed at the younger's reply. The nerve this girl got. 

 

"And who are you to tell me that I have to answer all your questions?" 

 

Mina bit her tongue. She realized just now that the hard pang in her chest and the blood rushing all to her face, making her face all red and flushed, can only mean one thing. Mina's jealous. And she doesn't get jealous. Never. 

 

"Then don't. Just remember who you're talking to." Mina threatened. Sana scoffed, is this girl trying to provoke her feelings about Dahyun? 

 

"I do. Knowing who you are to Dahyun doesn't faze me. It should honestly scare you more, knowing that you can't be anything more to her." Sana's words rolled off her tongue. Before she could take it back, the damage was done. 

 

All the pented up feelings towards the girl in front of her was released and she had no way of taking it back. "Fuck, wait. I'm sorry. I didn't mean that." 

 

"But you did." Mina laughed out. More like forced a scoff actually, as she poked her tongue on the inside of her cheek. "I know you meant it. That's why you said it." 

 

Sana stayed mum. 

 

"But I don't blame a word you said. There's no way around it, I'm just someone who she sees as a friend. Nothing more, nothing less." 

 

Sana, out of nowhere, felt bad for the girl yet she feels relieved knowing it's one less person to deal with. But still, the situation itself seems pretty sad to think about from her point of view. She couldn't get a word out, she just listened. 

 

"I probably sound so pathetic right now." Mina scoffed out, before looking up at the clear, blue sky. 

 

"The day goes on, life goes on. And being the person who she wants to run to when she needs an outlet is what she wants from me, then so be it. I would rather be that than nothing to her." 

 

Sana was wondering why Mina was telling her all this when it wasn't even less than a minute ago they were going at each other's throats. 

 

"You must be wondering why I'm telling you all this, out of all people." 

 

Sana wanted to know why too. Mina looked past her shoulder. "If you really know her as much as I do, then you'll know she's a people pleaser, or at least you can tell. She's a kind soul with a kinder heart. But for some reason she came to me yesterday, all stressed out after your conversation in the lobby of our cabin. I couldn't help but wonder why." 

 

Sana looked at the back of Mina's head as it droops down.

 

How can someone's back look so sad? 

 

"Why do you affect her in such a way that I can't?" Mina let out, sniffling. Sana was taken aback from the sudden statement. Still, she lunged forward trying to reach out and pat the girl's back in a comforting manner.

 

The next thing she knew, the weight of Sana's thighs were unbalanced and she accidentally flipped the kayak over. In goes Mina and Sana, submerged in the cold lake. Mina and Sana stood up on their feet as they felt their lifejackets hover them up above the water.

 

Mina huffed out air from her mouth, creating some mist as she brushes her long hair backwards, her bangs now out of her way. "How did you even tip the whole thing over when your legs are perfectly laid out in front of you?" 

 

Sana giggled at the sight of a drenched Mina, "I guess I got tired of sitting." Mina annoyingly huffed out a puff of hair as she tried to flip the kayak over. Sana tried her hardest to push it back so it can roll over to the right side up. 

 

Successfully doing so, Sana held the kayak down as Mina got in first. Thank goodness no excess of water didn't go inside as much. It's still going to be a wet ride home though.

 

They were almost at the finish line, the trail consisted of a round trip of a circle in the lake. Greens on one side and the lake front on the other. It's a safe area to be kayaking in.

 

The ride back was chilly and quiet. They didn't get to finish their conversation formally but the message definitely got across. Mina has fallen for the younger and cannot obtain her attention in the way Sana potentially can. 

 

As the two drenched girls get out of their kayaks after making their way onshore, Mina called out for Sana. Sana stopped and turned around, seeing Mina rush after her. "Dahyun. She drinks hot chocolate rather than coffee and she can't help but fumble with her fingers when she's nervous." 

 

"Why are you telling me this?" 

 

"Isn't it obvious?" 

 

Sana shook her head. Mina heard her name being called from behind. Both girls turned around and saw the blonde, fully dried with a huge smile on her face.

 

"What's obvious, Mina?" 

 

Mina scoffed before smiling genuinely at Sana. "You're just as lost in the art of romance as she is."

 

With that, Mina said her goodbyes with Sana and approached Dahyun. Sana watched as the younger of the two hugged the wet girl. She watched how Dahyun stringed out parts of Mina's wet hair, out of her face, making her smile and giggle... probably saying something silly to make the older not to feel too embarrassed. 

 

Sana made her way back to her cabin, leaving the scene of the two Seacoast best friends. 

 

"How was the ride with Sana?" Dahyun asked, wrapping Mina with her warm tracksuit. Mina thanked the younger and replied honestly. "I got to know her a bit more after this. She's real, let me tell you that." 

 

Dahyun smiled, "I know that much, Mina." Dahyun stopped in the middle of their tracks. "Wait a second." Mina stopped as well, seeing how the younger would rush in front of her and brushed her thumb over the water droplets dripping down her forehead. 

 

Mina felt soft at the affection the younger was giving her. Even if she's the older one, she definitely likes being babied by Dahyun when the time is needed. 

 

"Let's get you home as fast as possible. I don't want you getting sick. Come on." Dahyun said, grabbing Mina's cold wrist, tugging her towards their cabin. Mina smiled and can only follow behind the athletic girl. 

 

Maybe something good came out of their splash with Sana. 

 

Sana returned home to their cabin after her wet encounter with Mina. Not a tick of sound in the household. Was she the first person back?

 

Sana looked around the living room on the lobby floor, not a person in sight. Hmm, I guess I am all alone. Sana thought out loud. 

 

Making her way upstairs, she heard some creaks from inside the rooms. But she didn't hear anything when she came in? That's odd.

 

One hand on the door knob, she stopped her motion once she heard a loud moan coming from the other side of the door, followed by a long string of profanities thrown in the air with no shame.

 

She had an idea of who the couple behind the door might be but just to be sure... Sana pressed her ears up against the door frame and listened. 

 

fuck baby, right there... 

 

Sana almost gagged at the visual in her head, yet a part of her was breathing a little too heavily. Either way, that's definitely Seulgi's voice.

 

Why... Why would these two be doing it in broad daylight where any of their team members can barge in at any time and catch them red-handed? Man, she really shouldn't have said red-handed. Who knows what they're doing in there...

 

S-Seul, I'm gonna come. Don't you dare fucking stop. 

 

Sana yanked her ears away from the door and covered them with her hands before feeling a warm hand placed on her shoulder. "You surprised me." 

 

Nayeon was standing right behind her, smiling at her best friend. "Aren't you going to go in? You're soaked." Nayeon said, reaching to open the door. Sana immediately slapped her hand, making the older wince at the sudden hit. 

 

"What the fuck, Sana? What was that for?" Nayeon cussed out. Sana knew she'll thank her later, for now. They'll need to stay put and guard the door so no official or teammate can walk in on them. 

 

"IRENE? AND SEULGI?!" Sana nodded at Nayeon's exclamation. "Wow. They got balls doing it when anyone can walk in on them. At least time it better, idiots." 

 

A string of moans and pants coming from the other side of the door made Nayeon think. 

 

Nayeon sighed and pouted. "I'm envious." 

 

Sana looked over at the girl who slid down the walls onto her bum. "I haven't had sex in so long. I miss it." 

 

"Yeah, because you haven't dated in so long." 

 

Nayeon looked over at Sana who brought herself a dry towel from one of the cabinets. "3 months is not long, what are you talking about?" 

 

"In Nayeon years, that is way too long." Sana scoffed and looked at her best friend before smirking. 

 

"Maybe... do you wanna...?" Sana goofed around, sliding her tracksuit down from her shoulders with a smug face. Nayeon looked at her up and down and let out a disgusted scoff. 

 

"If you don't shut the fuck u-" Nayeon took the towel away from Sana's grasp and tossed it at her with full force until another third party voice was heard.

 

"What are you two doing outside the room?" Jihyo asked, seeing how the two girls were stranded outside their cabin rooms. Sana panicked and looked at Nayeon to take over. 

 

"Uh uh... we- we locked ourselves out before leaving to kayak with the others. Do you have the keys, Miss Park?" Nayeon asked, with wide eyes. If Jihyo were to read the situation well and had great hearing, they would be screwed. 

 

"No, I don't. I'll call the camp instructors for the keys. I'll be right back." Jihyo said as she made her way down the stairs, outside the lobby entrance door. Nayeon and Sana watched as they left and took a deep breath in and deep breath out. 

 

They were about to walk into sex territory but they knew they had to get their friends out of this rut. Getting the confirmed nod from both girls, Nayeon opened the door opened and saw Irene doting on Seulgi, whose eyes were closed, drawing patterns on her soft shoulders. Sana's just glad they're generous enough to be covered up under the sheets. 

 

"You two. Get up." Nayeon sternly said, putting an arm on the ladder leaning beside her. Irene gave Nayeon her look as if, if she woke up Seulgi she's dead meat. 

 

"I understand you don't want to, but if you don't Miss Park will waltz in here and smell what you two did. I suggest you shower immediately." Nayeon sternly laid out for Irene. Seulgi stirred in Irene's arms and cuddled her face closer into Irene's neck. 

 

"One second. We just wanted one second together." Seulgi annoyingly complained, grabbing her long white t-shirt on the table counter and tossed it over herself. 

 

"We gave ya'll 10 extra minutes, you ungrateful little shits. Seulgi let out a sincere 'thank you' towards the two best friends before looking back at Irene.

 

"Meet me in the shower, babe?" Seulgi asked softly towards Irene who's sitting up on the bed, face flushed, and hair tussled. A sight for Seulgi, indeed.

 

Irene nodded and saw Seulgi go inside the bathroom. She looked up at Sana and Nayeon. Nayeon had no problems seeing them in this state and Sana was looking away, turning her body away from Seulgi and Irene. How cute. 

 

"Thanks for telling us. What are you going to tell Miss Park now?" Irene asked, looking at Nayeon in the eyes as if it's a signal for her to look away so she can grab her clothes off the floor. Nayeon cleared her throat and looked away. 

 

"I'll tell her that a classmate was sleeping in here and didn't hear us until we banged the door until she opened. Now go shower, we still need to eat lunch."

 

Irene stuck her tongue out, licking the corner of her lips. "Didn't I already?"

 

Nayeon leaned down into her hands and pointed at the bathroom. "Just, go. Before I kick your damn ass." Nayeon threatened. Irene smiled it off and went into the shower Seulgi was in.

 

Nayeon sighed and walked towards the windows, opening it outwards. 

 

"Having sex in an enclosed space with no air? Do they want everyone to know they had sex?" Nayeon annoyingly stringed out. 

 

Sana giggled, "At least no one can hear them, unless they have their ears pressed up against the door. These walls are incredible." 

 

Nayeon scoffed, "What? You got horny listening to them?" 

 

Sana immediately blushed. She wasn't but she coudn't deny that hearing their lewd moans and hearing their pants did make her envision the scene.

 

"No! Absolutely not. Forget it, I-I need to shower. I'm freezing. Please tell Miss Park we're okay." Sana said abruptly taking a pair of dry clothing from her backpack and rushed for the vacant bathroom. 

 

"She got wet." Nayeon snickered to herself. 

 

After everything got settled down, all of their teammates met up with their teachers and chaperones for their lunches before heading off to a scavenger hunt that consists of three objects in the wild. Winner doesn't wash dishes for all the teams participating tonight.

 

Photoshot proof of two animal footprints, capture three photos of different fish, and at least two types of berries. 

 

On the count of three, the whistle was blown and all of the schools were scavenging around for these items. 

 

Sana would've thought everyone would be pushing and shoving to get to these items but everyone's just taking a lovely stroll and taking pictures with their friends and photo proof of their items they obtained. Perhaps because it was right after lunch and nobody wants to rush. Please the team who gets all the photos first doesn't need to do dishes. It's a total bonus. 

 

Nayeon was walking alongside Sana, looking at her phone. "There really is no service out here huh?" 

 

"How did you have internet to text Hyunjin yesterday then?" 

 

Nayeon opened her mouth and ahh'ed, "Someone's hotspot was on. I was using it, their password was password. Idiots." 

 

Sana stopped Nayeon as she looked into the wet dirt in front of her. It was an animal track. It's small enough to be a raccoon or beaver of some sort but can also be red fox. Sana snapped the photo and Nayeon followed. 

 

One proof of animal footprint complete. 

 

"Plus, why would there be service out here? The whole point was to get away from the media and enjoy the activties they prepared for us and enjoy each other's company, you dingus." 

 

Nayeon raised her hand up to make it look like she was going to smack Sana before she heard a faint voice in front of them call out. "Hey!" 

 

Nayeon sighed and placed her hands on her hips. Sana smiled as she saw the two girls approaching her and Nayeon. The black haired girl smiled out and waved, "How far did you guys get?" Seulgi asked, waving her phone in her hand. 

 

"1/7 items. You?" Sana asked. Seulgi held up an 'ok' sign. "You're all done? How?" 

 

Irene spoke up, "We just asked the kids who were racing around actively trying to get these items and they just sent us a picture through kkt." 

 

Sana and Nayeon let out a sigh, these kids really cheated off of other people's hard work. "You going back in to fuck each other?" 

 

Irene was offended, "If you think we have the image of fucking like rabbits, you are absolutely correct." 

 

Seulgi giggled at her girlfriend's remarks. "No, Irene just wanted to get back so we can facetime my parents. I wanted to check up with them for a brief moment."

 

Sana smiled at the younger of the two's intentions. That's so cute of Irene. 

 

Seeing that the two walked away hand in hand towards their cabins, Sana and Nayeon continued their adventure into the woods, looking back at the open greenery where they once stood so they don't get lost. 

 

Looking to find such items didn't take too long even though capturing pictures of the fish gliding through water was a hard task, Sana just recorded them and screen captured the image when the timing was right. 

 

Heading back to the greenery after finishing their task at hand, it looked like most of the students have already made it back. Word has probably went around in their school because most of their purple/yellow mates are sitting on the grass or on the cement of the cabin front porch steps. 

 

A whistle was blown. 

 

Miss Park's class has won the challenge, congratulations. 

 

The other classes groaned as they hung their heads down low, as they see Sana's school celebrate. Nayeon just puffs out, "Cheaters get away with shit huh?" 

 

Sana just sighed, "Supposedly so." 

 

While Sana's teammates are resting on the picnic tables or inside their cabins as the other schools wash the dishes in their own kitchen sink, plus their school's dishes, Nayeon and Sana walked towards the kids near their picnic tables washing their dishes for them.

 

"Move." 

 

A girl in a pink/white tracksuit was walloped over. "But you guys won the challenge, we'll do the dishes." 

 

"At least let us dry them or something, we feel bad." Sana softly spoke out towards the girl hoping her voice was calmer than Nayeon's aggressive tone. 

 

The girl bowed her head and moved aside for Sana and Nayeon to fit. "You're too harsh sometimes." 

 

Nayeon scoffed as she rubbed the plates with a dry, microfiber towel. Nayeon looked up as she mindlessly dried the plates. She made eye contact with Dahyun, who was already caught staring at the both of them before breaking the eye contact looking down at the cup in her hand.

 

"Hotshot at 12 o'clock." Nayeon let out annoyingly. Sana perked her head up. "Eung?" 

 

"Dahyun, you dummy. Look up ahead of you." Nayeon said. Sana followed Nayeon's direction and sees Dahyun putting the glass cups onto the racks that the cabin advisors have provided for them. Next to her, she sees Mina smiling at her passing the wet utensils for her to dry. 

 

Nayeon kept doing her task and doesn't look up at all. "Are you still mad at her?" Sana asked, settling the plate accordingly as Nayeon passes it to her. 

 

"I'm over it. If she's going to be cold, I'll be even colder." 

 

"I don't want you to be cold towards her. I think we shouldn't have accused her like that." Sana confessed. 

 

Nayeon turned towards Sana away from the girl handing her the wet items. "She lied to our faces and you want to take her side? Be my guest." Nayeon took off as those words left her lips, leaving Sana alone at the dry off station with the girl who they talked to prior. 

 

"You can leave if you want, we're almost done here." the girl lightly spoke. 

 

Sana let out a soft, 'it's fine', before finishing up her duty. Nayeon's quite a hothead, she knows that much, but that doesn't stop Sana from feeling a little anxious about how she left her. She doesn't like being left alone. 

 

Dahyun couldn't hear the conversation all too well from where she was standing, but seeing how Nayeon raised her voice and seeing her storm off, leaving Sana behind didn't look like a good way to end off a conversation. Dahyun's eyes followed the taller girl into their cabin. 

 

That Nayeon girl's got a temper.

 

After finishing the dishes, Sana walked upstairs walking past a group of girls excitedly choosing a romance film to watch on tv. Opening the bedroom door, she sees Nayeon laying in her bed, back facing Sana. 

 

Reluctantly approaching the older, Sana called out Nayeon's name softly. "Nayeon?" 

 

No answer. 

 

Sana softly climbed up the ladder, not wanting to surprise the older. "Nayeon? Hey, umm.. can we talk?" 

 

Nayeon still doesn't answer. How long was she going to ignore her? 

 

Sana ended up sitting on the bed, facing her back away from Nayeon, right next to the ladder. "You don't have to talk, but please just listen." 

 

That's when Sana felt the bed dip beside her and felt Nayeon wrap her arms around her upper body and pulled her into the bed. "W-What are you doing?" 

 

Nayeon locked Sana's bottom half of her body and clutched her into her arms, forcing Sana to face Nayeon's chest and neck. "I don't want to listen, I'm sleepy." 

 

Sana puffed out air from her mouth up towards her hair falling onto her face. She struggled to escape from the hold but Nayeon only held on tighter. 

 

"Don't fight it, it'll ease up if you ease up." Nayeon said with her eyes still closed. Sana didn't fight against Nayeon's grip and instead just laid in her arms, feeling the older's steady heartbeat beat against her wrist. 

 

"I'm sorry for what I said." Nayeon said, breaking the silence. "I was way out of line to say that to you." 

 

Sana shook her head against Nayeon's shoulder. "You were right, I just don't like seeing you mad at someone I like. It makes me sad." 

 

Nayeon slowly fluttered her eyes opened, and looked down at the girl under her. "You like her that much?" 

 

Sana nodded, "More than I'll ever know." 

 

Nayeon gave in. Sana was her weak spot yet still holds the softest spot in her heart. She treasures this little one. And if she doesn't want her to keep this grudge against the liar that she's falling for or even, have fallen for. She has no choice but to support her all the way.

 

"Okay." 

 

Sana looked up and Nayeon as she slowly fell away from her grasp. Sitting up with messy hair, Sana let out. "Okay what?" 

 

"I'll stop being mad at her." Nayeon sat up as she finished her thought. "I'm sure she has a reason why she lied to us. I admit I came off too strong and I apologize." 

 

"I appreciate hearing that, but I think someone else needs to hear it." Sana responded, grabbing Nayeon's slender fingers. 

 

"I have to talk to her now too?" Nayeon groaned, falling back into her bed, not leaving Sana's fingers. Sana giggled and laid beside her. "Not anytime soon, let's lay here for a while." 

 

Nayeon was perfectly okay with that. She's always okay being by Sana's side. 

 

 

a/n: hello againnnn. i was bored and had this thought for this chapter. i hope u liked it. more to come, more to come. 


	5. of two pairs?

a/n: hello sorry for the little wait. smol chapter to get the party content going. enjoy this lil cute piece. i'm full from valentine chocolates fuck.

 

 

They really did have the heavens to thank, because everybody got to sleep in today. All of the authorities figured that the kids might've been tired from two full-packed eventful days plus a packing day, so they gathered the day prior and agreed to let them all sleep in past their normally arranged times for the tri-sport games.

 

This was initially Jihyo's idea, but she insisted to keep quiet about her credit. She's just happy that the kids are enjoying their weekend together with their neighboring peers. 

 

Sana was up by the early dawn. Not because she wanted to, but because Nayeon kept on fidgeting and ended up socking her in the face. Sana knew it wasn't on purpose but it still left an imprint on cheeks, a little red and it painfully aches. 

 

Sana left her best friend's bed to cuddle herself up into her own. It's much, much colder but at least she won't get pummeled this way. 

 

Laying in bed, her mind would always drift back to Dahyun. No matter how hard she tried to forget the incident when Dahyun lied to them about eavesdropping, it never worked. Yes, eavesdropping may seem like a bad act but owning up to it seems less cowardice no? 

 

Dahyun is no coward, but why'd she lie then? It definitely irritated her that she doesn't know the answer to it.

 

Sana kicked her sheets and twisted and turn for a couple hours. The sun started to rise. A light ray of sun shone through the window beside her indicating it's a brand new day. Great.

 

Sana actually had a moment to get some rest in. Nayeon was about to wake Sana up as she heard the announcement from Jihyo's assistant but Sana's expression stopped her from doing so.

 

Nayeon placed her hand on Sana's cheeks and arm. Her body was warm.

 

Her teeth are held in between her bottom lips. Slow pants? 

 

Her face was completely flushed and observing her a little closer, she saw that Sana was sweating? 

 

Nayeon approached towards Sana's head and held up her middle finger and her index finger and pressed it along her pulse point on her neck. Nayeon gasped and immediately retreated from the younger. Sana was subconscious yet she still flinched at the sudden touch.

 

Sana's pulse is beating abnormally fast. All those symptoms can only add up to one thing. She's definitely having a wet dream. 

 

Nayeon debated if she should even stop the girl but time flew by way too quick to even stop her from doing so. Or else they'll both be late. Sana felt a nudge on her shoulder. "Sana, wake up." 

 

She knitted her eyebrows towards each other and covered her face with her sheets. Feeling the blanket break out of her grasp, Sana sat up annoyedly and looked at the girl who disrupted her. 

 

Sana sneered at the older girl, "Hey, you can sit here all you want but it's past noon and Miss Park's calling for all of us to meet outside in," Nayeon begun as she looked at the time on her phone, "Now... 12 minutes." 

 

Sana's eyes widened, "Why didn't you wake me up earlier then?!" She said, slipping on her slippers and dashing for the shower doors, which are now empty. 

 

"Seemed like you were dreaming well," Nayeon replied, cutely putting both her palms on her face," Just didn't wanna interrupt you."

 

Sana pushed Nayeon out of the way and dashed for the shower doors. Nayeon just chuckled and watched as Sana embarrassingly close the door. 

 

Looking up at the mirror in front of her, Sana realized how pigmented her cheeks are. Then she remembered her dream. God, she didn't want to wake up from it. 

 

"Babe, what are you d-doing?" 

 

Dahyun can only tug one side of her smile upwards, smirking at the girl beneath her. Sana felt her breath hitch up seeing such a confident expression from her girlfriend.

 

Dahyun didn't dare look away from Sana's gaze. As she trails her fingers up and coils them around Sana's bra strap, Dahyun slowly let them fall slightly, giving her easy access to kiss such creamy shoulders. 

 

Reaching her other hand to unclasp her bra, Sana shuddered feeling Dahyun's cold hands press against her back. Dahyun bit her lips when she felt Sana instinctively jolted upwards, brushing her underwear against her thin-fabric shorts. 

 

Sana was about to say something before Dahyun attacked her neck. She sucked and nipped, and licked and bit. Sana's throat got caught. It feels so damn real. 

 

Dahyun proudly looks at the reddened marks she's given Sana and caught her eyes, "The things you make me do, Sana." 

 

Coming back down to steal the older's lips, Sana then felt the dream turn from the sexy sight of Dahyun into the sight of wooden planks and a bed mattress. 

 

Sana quickly turned on the faucet and splashed cold water on her face. "Snap out of it, Sana. That was just a dream." 

 

Quickly washing herself, Sana left the bathroom wrapped in just two towels, one on her head and one around her body. On her bed was a perfectly laid out tracksuit she's grown to really like.

 

She put on her purple/yellow suit and made her way out the front door, meeting Miss Park's class and Nayeon standing in the back whipping her head from time to time to guide Sana towards the front to hear more clearly. 

 

Today's the last day of the tri-sports games! Make sure to play safely and have a good time~ Listen closely for your names.

 

Miss Park announced the last batch of names. It came to Sana's attention that the people who were grouped up for the first day of soccer were the same group of people who was with her during kayaking. 

 

So she's sure this time around, it'll be the same people she'll be participating with. Which can only mean one thing, Seacoasts are back and ready to take back a win. And surely, this time. 

 

And those who are participating in the obstacle course, please stay behind for further instructions.

 

One group at a time, Sana saw them leave towards their designated area. Looking to her left, Nayeon has her eyes closed and her arms crossed, leaning all her weight onto one side of her leg. 

 

"Did you not get enough sleep?" Sana asked. 

 

Nayeon nodded and replied, "I didn't sleep too well, my body feels so heavy." 

 

Sana scoffed and rolled her eyes. "Says the girl who socked me in the face." Sana spoke underneath her breath. Nayeon turned to her and opened one eye, eung?

 

Sana smiled it off and focused on Jihyo's voice. Once you approach the lake, look for the obstacle course and there will be a table that will specifically have our colors. Put on those wetsuits and listen to the camp instructor well okay? Take home another win for us~ Good luck!

 

The obstacle course team hip hip 'hooray'ed and made their way towards the lake. Sana and Nayeon took their time towards their destination. 

 

"Are you still going to ask Dahyun to attend Hyunjin's party?" Nayeon asked, leaning her head down onto Sana's shoulder. Sana leaned hers on the older's and replied.

 

"There's no harm in asking her but I kind of don't want to be rejected." 

 

Nayeon smiled and let out a soft chuckle, "She's not rejecting you. if she did, she will be rejecting the invite, not you Sana." 

 

"I feel like it'll mean something else to me. I- Can you ask her instead?" Sana asked, turning her body towards Nayeon. She looked down at Nayeon's lips from the view she had from above. 

 

"I don't mind, but I think she'll say yes if it's you asking. She and I- I don't think we ended things too well." Nayeon awkwardly giggled, remembering their incident. 

 

Sana nodded her head, "Okay. I'll ask her when I get the chance then." 

 

Nayeon smiled and tilted her head back up once they saw the table, Jihyo mentioned. Picking up a wetsuit tailored with their names, Sana and Nayeon chose accordingly and changed. 

 

Coming back out towards the lake, Sana followed Nayeon who was in front of her, locking her hands behind her back as Sana cutely takes them. She looked around to check for her opponent's team. Dahyun must be in the large crowd somewhere. When she realized the younger couldn't be found, she automatically thought that maybe Dahyun wouldn't participate today. 

 

Sana felt a soft tap on her shoulder and turned around. Sana stumbled over her feet and fell into Nayeon's back, dragging both of them down onto the dirt. 

 

Oof.

 

Sana landed on the backside of Nayeon's legs as Nayeon takes the hard fall.

 

"Are you okay?!" Dahyun asked, reaching out a hand to reach Sana first off the floor, before returning to grab onto Nayeon's hands. Nayeon said a soft 'thank you' as she dusts her butt and body alongwith her hands. 

 

Nayeon didn't even need to ask why Sana fell. She may be a little off-balanced here and there but Nayeon just looked at Dahyun up and down.

 

Sana was probably taken aback at how Dahyun looked with her hair up in a ponytail, revealing her neck in such a way. Her jawline just looks sharper and sharper she sees her, it almost seems unfair how fine she looks. Even in Nayeon's eyes. Damn, she wonders how Sana feels when she sees Dahyun.

 

Not to mention, the wetsuit hugging Dahyun in all the right places. A beautiful figure indeed. 

 

"Sorry, I-I'm a little clumsy." Sana breathed out, brushing her brown hair out of her face, behind her ears. Dahyun smiled and wrapped her arms behind her. 

 

"Two out of three times I met you, you somehow end up on the floor." 

 

Sana observed how Dahyun unconsciously bit her lips as she was looking at Sana. It brought all her attention back into the dream she had earlier today. Sana shook her head and looked at Dahyun, who's looking at her a little worryingly. 

 

"You alright? You just stared at me, but like... you weren't??" 

 

Nayeon clicked her teeth and looked elsewhere, this sight was too tiring to look at. She just wants to get in the water and play. Speed up the process, please.

 

"Sana, do you have anything to ask Dahyun?" Nayeon shot out, with no emotion in her voice but it wasn't noticed by Dahyun. She just looked at Sana for more explanation. 

 

"What is she talking about? What did you want to ask me?" Dahyun asked. 

 

Sana bit her lips nervously, "So umm, there's this party." She stammered.

 

Dahyun didn't react, but she continued to listen to the girl. "Hyunjin. He's Nayeon's friend, and he's hosting a little party just for a couple people." 

 

Nayeon looked over at Sana and back to Dahyun. "Do you maybe, want to come with me? I mean with me and Nayeon?" 

 

Dahyun thought about it for a second, "Won't we get caught?" 

 

Nayeon joined, "No, we'll leave after the girls all pass out and meet up at our secret hideout. You in or not?" 

 

Sana looked from Nayeon to Dahyun, "We can show you where, after the game." 

 

Dahyun looked like she was pondering for a while, "Can I bring someone with me?" Sana looked up from the ground and then looked at Nayeon, Dahyun wanted to bring her own person?

 

Sana looked for answers in Nayeon's eyes. She hissed between her teeth and tilted her head at an angle. She's already asked Hyunjin for Irene and Seulgi's spot, and Dahyun but one more person? 

 

Nayeon gritted her teeth and breathed in and out. She feels so bad for always bothering Hyunjin with the same questions repeatedly.

 

It was only supposed to be her and Sana to start with.

 

By the looks of Nayeon's thinking face, Dahyun interrupted her thought. "It's okay if I can't. You guys can enjoy the par-"

 

"Wait!" 

 

Dahyun and Nayeon broke away from each other's eye contact and looked over at Sana who stuck her arm out between them.

 

She cleared her throat. "You can bring them." 

 

Nayeon pulled Sana aside and had a quick conference. "Is this your party? Why did you say yes when we don't know what Hyunjin's going to say?" 

 

Sana propped her arms out straight and put them on Nayeon's shoulders, "Can you call him right now?" 

 

"What?!" Nayeon raised her voice a little loudly. Sana and Nayeon looked over Nayeon's shoulder, seeing Dahyun's arms behind her back kicking the dirt like a bashful little cutie.

 

"Please call him, I don't want Dahyun not to go because we're unsure about his answer." 

 

Nayeon exhaled dramatically and took out her phone. Ringing Hyunjin's name, the other line picked up within one beep of the tone. 

 

"Nayeon, is everything okay?" Hyunjin asked. Nayeon smiled. 

 

"Everything's fine, but hey. You know how I said we wanted to invite Dahyun?" Hyunjin responded with a 'yes'. 

 

"She was wondering, ahem, we were wondering if we could invite one more person?" Nayeon felt like death. She's doing all of this and for what? She just wanted to get a couple sips and end the night well with her bestie.

 

"Sure, I'll ask my buddy to throw in another pack then. Is that all you need?" Hyunjin asked, fidgeting his fingers waiting for Nayeon's answer. 

 

"That should be it, I'll see you tomorrow!" Nayeon ended on a chipper note.

 

"He said, okay." Sana curled her hand up into a fist, like a mini celebration and turned around to look at Dahyun who's still aimlessly looking everywhere but the two girls. 

 

How cute. 

 

"We'll meet you after the course, meet here near our table and we'll take you to see the hideout location." Nayeon says, putting her phone away in her jacket pocket she was holding onto. 

 

Dahyun smiled and jumped happily. "Yay! I'm so glad, I never go to any party without my best friend. She needs to go have some fun once in a while too." 

 

Sana's mind immediately went to the image of her and Mina at the kayaking lake yesterday. They seem really close, like really really close.

 

Sana and Nayeon looked at Dahyun and smiled, "Okay, we'll see you later." Dahyun waved goodbye and made her way past them to get to her team in the pink and white wetsuits. 

 

"Will you be okay with this?" Nayeon asked Sana, sensing she feels a little uneasy. Sana smiled faintly. 

 

"Why wouldn't I be, she's just bringing her friend." 

 

Nayeon didn't want to push any further but still wanted to pry some information as to why she's acting so sullen even after receiving a vague answer. "Are you sad you won't be able to spend time with her as much?"

 

"No. no. I-I admit I do want to be with her the entire night, but even that alone seems like a dream. This is fine. This is good. This is enough." 

 

Yeah. Maybe she won't have Dahyun all to herself, but just being in the same room as her, the same proximity at her will be enough. If she even spares a glance at her, things will already be going better than she had hoped.

 

Yeah. Maybe this is all that Sana's going to get from tomorrow, just a couple glances and maybe a smile but she is in no place to complain. Asking Seacoast's legendary ace to hang out with them and her actually saying yes to their invite, was an accomplishment enough.

 

She doesn't want to push her limit any further. She's too scared to make a mistake. 

 

All she can do now is wait and see who Dahyun brings. If it's going to be Mina.. then she'll be put in a difficult situation. 

 

Based off of what she's heard from Mina yesterday, she's in love with Dahyun but, it's unrequited. Dahyun doesn't seem to know but she still continues to act how she always does, caring and attentive towards Mina. That sight is not going to be lovely in Sana's eyes.

 

Then again, because Dahyun feels that way towards Mina means no romantic acts will be caught. There's still a hint of doubt in Sana's mind though. It's not an assuring feeling.

 

But. 

 

If Dahyun is bringing someone who she doesn't know, it may be the girl who was trying to talk to her on the soccer field, the one who tried to kiss her lips but barely failed.. or the girl who was showing off her muscles, then it's a different story.

 

Then it means, Dahyun really has no intentions of being with Sana, better yet, pay attention to Sana. Or maybe, even rile up some jealousy. Even then, there's no need to. Sana wants Dahyun. How much clearer can she get?

 

Sana thinks she wouldn't make it through the night if that was the case. Maybe, Hyunjin bringing extra packs of alcohol will definitely help drown out those dreading thoughts.  

 

Sana looked over at Nayeon who's carelessly tossing over her lifejacket in an untimely manner. Sana smiled and helped Nayeon poke her arms through the slots before hearing a 'thank you.' 

 

Until tomorrow, she won't know how the night will play out. Until then, she'll just have to enjoy what today brings. Starting with this humongous inflatable obstacle course. Looks like this'll distract her for a moment.

 

Sana likes competition.

 

 

A/N: baby chapter~ next chapter will be about the party! wooot. thanks for reading u cutiesss ^-^

 

and i feel bad for not uploading my chapters on ao3 as frequent as i do on aff. im sorry, but if u do enjoy my stories, feel free to search up my user on aff. i'm constantly active on there as opposed to ao3.


	6. of two pairs.

a/n: literally uploading all my fics i didn't post on here all today!!! enjoy~

 

this series coming to an end, but not until i give u guys what u want. minayeon and saida on its way, should i add seulrene too? leave in comments below. here's a lil teaser. non-edited.

 

 

Four teams will be participating today. Each person on your team will each be located at each checkpoint. Once you tag your teammate's hand, you may immediately continue to the next obstacle.

 

Always keep your lifejacket on and swim towards the inflatable course if you accidentally slip off, so you don't drift too far away. There will be chaperones on duty at all times. 

 

Calling out each school team, Nayeon looked over and saw someone waving at her in the corner of her eye. Turning to see out of curiosity, she saw a charming smile.

 

Hyunjin was waving at her, jumping up and down, waving with excitement and intensity. "Pshh, what a dork." Nayeon raised her arm up high and waved back with a teethy smile. 

 

Following the safety procedures, everybody swam out to their designated checkpoints and on the blow of the whistle the four starting players ran from the tree 300 feet away from the lake, splashing and trying to catch the lead. 

 

Over the thrashing of the water and screams of their teammates, holllering and encouragement sounded the place. Nayeon started out first, Hyunjin right beside her trotting effortlessly over the water. 

 

Must be nice to be tall, huh Hyunjin? Those long limbs flying through the water with no troubles, ppft. Nayeon pushed through the hurdles of waves before tagging the first player on her team.

 

Sana was the last player on the team. Finally feeling the tap from her teammate, Sana immediately climbed up the ladder-like course.

 

The imitation of the rock climb, Sana held on to the ridges and made her way upwards.

 

Falling down on the slide after reaching the top, she dove through a cyclinder, the last obstacle, and won the game.

 

Tummy hitting against the finish line indicator, Sana's team jumped for joy and all ran to her.

 

Looking all around, only smiley faces were seen. Even if the other three teams didn't necessarily win, they enjoyed being apart of a fun activity. Hyunjin hollered and clapped for Nayeon and Sana before Chan ran up behind him and attacked him, pushing both of them in the water. 

 

Other classmates followed and the rest of the peers jumped into the water as a celebration, for Sana's school and the last day of camp.

 

Nayeon and Sana looked at each other before jumping in as well with a huge smile on their face.

 

It crossed her mind that she didn't see Dahyun throughout the whole game but she might've spoken too soon because looking up at the finish line, she saw Dahyun giggling with Mina, both smiles geniune and wide. 

 

Sana could only let out a soft smile before feeling a sharp force of water brushing her face.

 

Sana immediately shut her eyes and had her mouth opened in an 'o' shape in a surprising manner. Sana scrunched up her face before retreating the same amount of force onto Nayeon.

 

Nayeon laughed out loud and shoved more water in her face, "You wanna die?!" 

 

Sana giggled and tried swimming away from Nayeon before she grabbed ahold of her shoulders and hopping onto Sana. "Not so fast!" 

 

Sana bit through the struggle of trying to grab Nayeon by the thighs and paddled towards the inflatable course. Reaching the end where it was the easist to get on, Sana let Nayeon go. 

 

"Come on, let's dry off." Sana said, helping Nayeon getting up from the water. 

 

Returning to their cabin, many of the girls who just heard the news that they won congratulated Sana and Nayeon, along with Seulgi and Irene who were also part of the relay. All in all, it was a good run. A little hungry though. 

 

Around mid-afternoon, everybody was already seated at the picnic tables ready to eat. Eating with such content and happy thoughts, the kids all looked at Jihyo as she clears her throat. 

 

I'm very happy you all had a wonderful time here. Today's a free day, you can play any of the tri-sport games as many times as you want or you can just hang around the camp. Make sure to have someone with you or let someone know where you're going. Eat up well. I'll check up on everyone before lights out. 

 

A string of 'thank you's and hollering followed by applause made Jihyo smile. She really was so fond of the kids. 

 

Nayeon nudged Sana, making her peek her head up from her bowl of food. "We forgot to meet up with Dahyun." 

 

Sana gasped, garnering looks from the classmates around her. Lowering her head, she apologized softly. "Fuck, do you think she's still waiting for us?" 

 

Nayeon scoffed, "If she did, I'll be surprised. Let's eat and then meet her." 

 

Sana reluctantly returned to her food, she suddenly lost her appetite. It didn't feel good, the feeling in her stomach.

 

She and Nayeon both said to Dahyun that they'll meet right after the game, but now they're eating lunch. 

 

That must've been well over an hour or two ago. There were a lot of girls who called dibs on showering before them so they had to wait. Sana really wished Dahyun didn't wait for them drenched in cold water. 

 

After finishing their meal, Sana waited for Nayeon to place their dishes on the dish rack and jolted towards the lake.

 

Nayeon hissed at the firm grasp but gritted through it. She knew Sana was impatient and worried about Dahyun's well-being. 

 

Nayeon honestly thought that Dahyun wouldn't be there. No idiot would wait past two hours just because they said so.

 

Coming up around the corner of the tree, Sana and Nayeon looked around for the familiar face. It was empty. 

 

"See, I told you. She probably went back to the cabin to change out of her clothes." Nayeon said, a little out of breath. Sana looked around once more. Nayeon was right. Dahyun wasn't here.

 

She panicked for nothing. 

 

"Sana?" 

 

Sana widened her eyes as she looked at Nayeon. Nayeon looked past Sana's shoulders and looked at the girl behind her. 

 

Dahyun was wrapped in a towel, which had splotches of wetness here and dryness there. Dahyun's hair was still a bit wet probably from playing in the water.

 

"D-Dahyun. You stayed." Sana stammered out, looking at Dahyun shivering. Sana raced over and immediately her hands went up to cup Dahyun's face, before touching her forehead. It was a little warm, yet cold.

 

Before she could even register what she was doing, touching Dahyun like that, Sana asked out a string of questions. 

 

"Are you crazy? What were you thinking waiting here?"

 

"God, you're freezing!" 

 

"Why are you all alone, we were looking for you!" 

 

Dahyun smiled, lowering her gaze. "I waited for you guys. I didn't want to leave." 

 

"Why? You're freezing cold, let's get you back to your cabin." Sana said, turning Dahyun's shoulder around and helping her up by her arms. 

 

Nayeon followed and stood on Sana's side. "You could've left and showered, and ate before meeting us up back here. The teachers told us we had free time until night time." Nayeon said, seeing Dahyun looking at her as she talked. 

 

Dahyun nodded her head, "Mina called, she told me the same thing but I didn't want to leave making you both think I didn't care or ditched our little unofficial promise." 

 

Nayeon sighed and looked at how Sana is tending Dahyun with care. "We would've understood. Now you're going to get sick and we're going to feel bad." Dahyun shook her head at Nayeon's comment.

 

"It's okay. I don't get sick too easily. I have a strong immune system!" Dahyun cheerfully said. 

 

Sana smiled and let go of Dahyun's arms. She realized this entire time, she's been touching Dahyun without her permission. Dahyun literally felt a chill after feeling Sana's warmth disappear. 

 

"We're sorry." 

 

Dahyun shook her head, "Don't worry. I'm okay." 

 

Sana sighed and looked up in front of her. They've arrived at Dahyun's campground. From a distance, sitting on the front porch was Mina with a coloring pencil and a book. Sana walked towards her before Nayeon tapped her shoulder. 

 

"Hyunjin's calling me, I'll wait here." 

 

Sana nodded and brought Dahyun towards Mina. "Dahyun! Your face is so pale." 

 

"Mina- My face has been pale since birth." Dahyun joked, making Mina smile softly. "You know what I meant, come on let's get you inside." 

 

Sana heard a 'thank you' from Mina as she guided Dahyun in the room. Before she turned around and left, Sana heard her name getting called out. 

 

"Sana!" 

 

She turned around at the voice. 

 

"You never showed me the location." 

 

Sana thought about it, she never did huh? 

 

"I'll wait for you here then." 

 

Dahyun shook her head, "It's a little chilly out, come inside." Mina looked at Sana. Sana caught onto her expression and denied the invite. 

 

"No it's alright, I'll just wait right out here while you shower and change." 

 

Dahyun left from Mina's hold and walked towards Sana at the front entrance of the stairs. Dahyun approached Sana and went behind Sana. Pushing Sana's back with her arms stretched, she guided Sana up the stairs. "Come. I don't want you to get cold either." 

 

Sana sighed and looked at Mina as she passeed by her. It felt like everything was going in slow motion. Mina's eye contact latched onto hers. It wasn't anger or rage. Envy and jealousy was what she saw. Sana couldn't do anything. 

 

Reaching Dahyun's bed, Sana stood next to it, hesitant to sit on Dahyun's bed. This feels so wrong but she's not doing anything wrong. Dahyun brought her here, not in that way so it shouldn't mean anything.

 

"I won't take long, everyone finished showering anyway." Sana nodded. 

 

"Text Nayeon that you'll be here so she doesn't have to wait for you. You're showing me the place anyway, she can come up here if she wishes to." 

 

Sana smiled and texted Nayeon. "Sit down, be comfortable."

 

After telling Sana to sit on her bed, Dahyun entered the bathroom with her extra pair of clothes she randomly found in her suitcase. Mina who was standing a couple feet away observed the older girl, not wanting to get close to Sana. 

 

Sana felt a little awkward, being in their territory and having Mina stare her down. She let out a puff of air and looked everywhere in the room but her. It was similiar to their cabin actually, except many beds weren't used. Perhaps there weren't many students from Seacoast who attended.

 

"What does Dahyun mean by 'place' and 'location'? What do you plan on doing?" Mina interrogated, arms crossed. 

 

Sana felt her breath hitch. Mina just asked a question but she felt a little attacked in a way. It doesn't feel really pleasant. 

 

"I- Dahyun. I think Dahyun should tell you, not me." 

 

Mina approached Sana and leaned down on the wooden pillar of the bed. "Why can't you tell me?" 

 

"I just feel it's best for Dahyun to tell you. There's no harm in me telling you, if that's what you're curious about." 

 

Mina stayed mum after that. Sana sat in Dahyun's bed awkwardly as they both wait for the ace to finish. 

 

Not even 5 minutes later, Dahyun walked out the bathroom with two pairs of eyes looking straight back at her. She ruffled her wet blonde locks as she makes her way towards Mina. 

 

"Hey by the way, do you want to come to a party with me tonight?" Dahyun asked nonchalantly, which definitely took Mina aback. 

 

"Party?" 

 

Dahyun smiled and walked to get a blowdryer. "Yeah, it's Nayeon's friend who is hosting it. Sana will be there too!" 

 

Mina looked down at Sana who was switching her gaze from Mina to Dahyun. "Okay." 

 

"Awesome! It'll be fun. When should we both leave?" Dahyun asked, averting her attention onto the girl sitting on her bed. 

 

"Hyunjin said that his friend will come around 11. He hasn't changed the time. Nayeon and I are going to wait until everyone's asleep and then we'll sneak out." 

 

"Perfect." Dahyun grabbed her phone from the lampside desk. "Put in your number and text us when you're there. Mina and I will keep watch of our roomates until we're in the clear." 

 

Sana smiled and took Dahyun's phone, inputting her contact information. Returning the phone back to its rightful owner, Dahyun thanked her and remembered why Sana was still here. 

 

"Shall we go?" 

 

Mina looked a little confused still. "Go where?" 

 

"The secret hideout where the party is being held. It's a small one. Just with close buddies." Dahyun replied, throwing on her track jacket. Mina 'oh'ed and followed Sana and Dahyun out the bedroom door. 

 

Close buddies? Then why was Dahyun and her invited if they didn't even know who Hyunjin was? 

 

Then it all rushed at Mina at once, when she realized what Sana's ulterior move was. Sana was trying to court Dahyun. 

 

"Hyunjin. Who is that?" Mina asked. Sana whipped her head towards Mina's voice. 

 

"He's Nayeon's friend." Dahyun looked from Sana back to Mina. 

 

"He was at the race today, I saw his name on his wetsuit." 

 

"Oh I see. If he's hosting a party with just his close friends, how were we invited even though we don't know him personally?" Mina bluntly asked. 

 

Sana stopped in her track. She knew what Mina was doing, and she was not going to put with it. What's the harm of inviting a friend? 

 

"I invited Dahyun." Dahyun's senses are telling her that this won't end too nicely, by the way Sana spoke. After all this time, the way Sana talked to her was gentle and kind. This protective manner is new to her. 

 

Sana continued to talk, seeing how it made Mina shut up. "I invited Dahyun but she wouldn't go without you." 

 

Dahyun felt her jaw drop and looked over at Mina who's expression was obviously surprised. "You just don't go out too much and I wanted to invite you too. Are you mad at me?" Dahyun asked, her voice dropping. 

 

Mina shook her head, "Never." 

 

Dahyun let out a breath. "I just didn't want to hang out without you. You're my best friend, I wouldn't want to do anything without you." Dahyun said smiling as she leaned into Mina's side for a side hug. 

 

Mina smiled and let out a breath. "I know." 

 

Sana took this sight as a sign to continue walking towards the site. Reaching there was no problem because it's a little futher away from the bear statue but the secret entrance doesn't even look too secretive. 

 

"This is the place?" Dahyun asked, coming out from dodging the green vines hanging above. Sana nodded. "We'll meet here. There will mostly be guys plus us and some girls from our cabin." 

 

Dahyun smiled and looked over at Mina, "There's alcohol too!" Dahyun said cutely. 

 

"Have you drank before?" Sana asked Dahyun. She shook her head, "Not too much. Wine here, champagne there. Not hard liquor." 

 

Sana felt uneasy. She doesn't know what type of drinks Hyunjin is bringing but knowing how kind he is towards Nayeon, Sana's sure he's going to keep watch.

 

"I don't know what he's bringing, he kept on saying, 'packs' so I guess it's just beer but I can be wrong." Sana stated. 

 

Dahyun nodded her head and looked over towards Mina and then back to Sana. "We'll text you as soon as we leave the room." 

 

Sana smiled and nodded. "Sounds good. I should get back to Nayeon now. She's waiting for me at our cabin. I'll see you tonight." 

 

Dahyun waved Sana off and wrapped her arms around Mina's. "Are you excited? Because I am!" 

 

"How'd you meet Sana anyway?" Mina asked, curious of Dahyun's answer.

 

"Meet?" She thought to when the first time she ever met Sana. "Packing day. I saw her on the floor, I think she fell and just sat there." Dahyun giggled remembering the scene. 

 

Mina didn't react and just looked forward, continuing to walk. "Do you like her?"

 

Dahyun turned her head towards Mina. Does she like her?

 

Let's see. When she sees Sana, Dahyun couldn't help but smile. Sana's smile is very cute. Her crescent eye smile and her cheeks touch each other everytime she sincerely laughs. 

 

Her scent has actually caught Dahyun's attention a few times that they had the time to talk to each other in close proximities. She never knew the scent of fresh sweet pea and strawberries could smell so delightful. 

 

As far as she's known Sana, she seems like a doll. But that doesn't steer her away from the fact that Sana was hurt because of her.

 

Remembering how Sana was irritated that Dahyun never did pay attention to her with all the girls fawning over her, must've really made an impact on Sana's confidence. 

 

Dahyun can't stand the thought of hurting anyone. Especially Sana. She's too beautiful to be affected by someone like me, Dahyun thought.

 

"She's a friend, Mina. I have no intentions in dating, remember?" Mina scoffed and looked away from the opposite direction of Dahyun.

 

"I didn't even mean it that way, but that just told me what I needed to know." 

 

Dahyun retracted her arm from Mina. "What you needed to know? What would that be?" 

 

Mina continued to walk even though Dahyun stopped. If she looked back now, she'll feel too defeated. She's already messed up. 

 

"Nothing. Don't worry about it. Come on, my arms getting tired." Mina said, leaving some space for Dahyun to clutch around her arm. Dahyun sighed and picked up her pace for a second, reaching Mina's arm. 

 

Nayeon looked up from her iPad from time to time, looking at Sana scrolling through her phone. She noticed how the younger got quiet coming back from Dahyun's. 

 

"Everything alright?" 

 

Sana turned her head towards Nayeon, "Yeah. I just can't wait for tonight." Nayeon smiled hearing Sana's answer. Yeah, maybe they did deserve a little fun after this little mishap they went through.

 

"Why? So you can intoxicate Dahyun and show her a good time?" Nayeon smirked, dragging her fingers up Sana's bare legs. Sana swat Nayeon's fingers away and sat up with a huff. 

 

"No! Why would you say that?" Sana defended. Nayeon let out a laugh. Sana was really too easy to mess with. 

 

"I'm kidding. I would honestly be watching you the entire time. We haven't partied in a while." Nayeon said. Sana nodded her head and put one hand behind her nape and moved her side to side, cracking her neck. 

 

"I want to loosen up tonight. Yes, I invited Dahyun but I wanna drink a little bit so I'm not so uptight around her." 

 

Nayeon held in her giggle this time. "At least you admit you're uptight." Sana grabbed the nearest pillow and threw it at Nayeon, making her yelp. 

 

"Dare to say that again?" She threatened, lips in between her teeth. Nayeon retreated from her jabs and put both her arms up in the air, surrendering in front of Sana. 

 

Sana proudly smiles and props her hands on her waist. Tonight will be quite a show, Nayeon thought to herself. 

 

Moonbeams walk the night, Jihyo came into both cabins and did a quick headcount of her students. Sana and Nayeon are tucked underneath their blankets tightly facing the opposite direction of Jihyo, facing towards the window pane. 

 

Sana can't help but feel jittery. Her body won't stop vibrating, is this excitement or is it all those liquids she drank earlier in the day and didn't have the chance to use the restroom yet..

 

Either way, her heart was beating in the same rhythm as the sounds of cicadas humming outside the cabin walls. 

 

Lastly, tomorrow we're preparing a small activity as a way of leaving this camp with happy and memorable thoughts. Sleep well.

 

The girls all said goodnight to Jihyo as she leaves the front door. As the girls heard it all click, every single girl pushed their blankets off their bodies and were shown wearing casual, going-out type of outfits. 

 

Nayeon and Sana looked around and caught Seulgi and Irene's expressions. They were just as bewildered. Even if they were dressed up for a party themselves, Nayeon leaned towards their bedmates on the next bunk. 

 

"Where you guys all headed?"

 

The girl nicely responded, spraying on her perfume. "Didn't you hear? We're going to Hyunjin's party. It's the talk of the camp." 

 

Nayeon looked down, seeing Sana peek her head outwards to look up at Nayeon. Hyunjin's party? Her Hyunjin? 

 

Sana flew out of her bed and climbed up towards Nayeon's. "I thought you said this party was a secret!" 

 

"IT WAS!" Nayeon defended. She immediately narrowed her eyes over at Seulgi, who had a worried look on her face, trying to figure this out with Irene. Nayeon pulled her covers off her body and climbed down, making Sana do so as well. 

 

Marching over to Seulgi, she whispered shouted. Not like anyone can hear them anyway, everyone was excited getting pampered up for the event. 

 

"Was this your doing?" Nayeon interrogated. Seulgi denied. 

 

"Absolutely not! I didn't say one word." Irene nodded. 

 

"She really didn't. I made sure of it too. It must've gotten out by someone else." Nayeon bit her lips nervously. Does Hyunjin know?"

 

Nayeon fished out her phone and found Hyunjin's name. With the press of the blue arrow button in iMessage, Nayeon sent the message. 

 

Our entire cabin knows about your party, did you know about this? 

 

Within a couple seconds, Hyunjin replied.

 

That's my fault. One of my buds screamed it out loud in the showers. I tried to shut him up but the next thing I knew, my cabin was texting and calling their friends and now the cat's out the bag. Sorry, I didn't tell you sooner. 

 

Nayeon sighed, she was glad that Hyunjin knew in advance so seeing 50 other kids, who weren't them, didn't come as a surprise. 

 

Looks like you might need a couple more packs then~

 

Hyujin laughed reading Nayeon's text. He's gonna need a bit more than a couple. Nayeon sighed and looked up at the three girls in front of her. Telling them that Hyunjin was notified of the sudden rush of extra bodies joining them tonight, Sana pulled out her phone to be met with buzzes of messages from an unknown number, assuming it was the blonde's. 

 

My cabin is all awake and ready to go to Hyunjin's party. Did he invite everyone excluding me and Mina or?

 

Sana giggled. Don't worry, his friend accidentally revealed it and now everyone's invited I guess.

 

Ahhh, I guess we'll see you there. 

 

Sana couldn't help but feel extra nervous now that it's finally happening. One by one, the girls in their cabins went out through the back door of the first floor, leading out to the balcony. Seulgi and Irene looked over at Nayeon and Sana. 

 

"We're the last ones. Let's go?" Irene nudged. Nayeon nodded. 

 

"You ready?" Sana nodded at Nayeon's questions. Out went the last two of the cabin. This is risky, they can totally get caught and reported to their parents. Then again, they're seniors and graduating in less than a couple months.

 

What's there to lose? Oh right, their graduation diplomas. But! But... this camp has no relations with their academic skills necessarily. NEVER MIND! Sana can't think about this right now, when Dahyun is seeing her soon. 

 

The whole time, Nayeon was talking to her but she didn't comprehend it. Just nodding here and there, and responding with 'oh really' and 'i see'. Nayeon caught on and said the only thing to bring Sana back to reality. 

 

"You going to make a move on Kim Dahyun?" 

 

Sana snapped her head towards Nayeon with wide eyes. "Huh?" Nayeon pushed her fingers against Sana's chin slightly at the secret entrance, seeing Mina and Dahyun walking in together. 

 

Dahyun had her hair down, curled lightly breaking her hair into light waves. Black tank top underneath, sporting with a complete denim overalls with black doc martens. Topping it off with a black choker and light ring accessories, Sana felt her head go hazy. 

 

Nayeon usually would've laughed at Sana for such an expression but Nayeon was caught in the same situation. 

 

That- That long, brown hair. Her body figure. Her same hoodie. It's the same hoodie from that day. Mixed with light blue and red, with a hint of dark colors.. looks like black from afar, plaid hoodie, white tank top underneath with cut denim shorts, Nayeon felt her mouth dry up.

 

Nayeon tapped Sana's chest with the back of her hand, she couldn't let go of her eyes from the girl. 

 

"Sana, that's her." 

 

Sana heard her but didn't respond. She wasn't done staring at Dahyun. "Come on, let's go." Sana pulled Nayeon and walked them towards the entrance. Crouching just a tad, dodging the vines above their head, Sana and Nayeon looked at the location they all chose a couple days prior. 

 

It surely looks different. Before was just a couple kids here, confirming this is where they want the party held. Not only because it's spacious, it's also far enough from the authorities that it won't disturb them. It's hidden a little deeper inside the entrance so they had to walk down a couple pathways to get to the bottom where the bonfire and booze was being served. 

 

Underaged drinking is not prohibited so those who are comfortable enough to drink were drinking and those who weren't, were sipping on some canned sodas. 

 

Sana and Nayeon both scanned the area, looking for their their desired persons. Nowhere to be located, two arms flung over their shoulders. 

 

"Hey, glad you both can make it! Come on!" Hyunjin said, cheeks slightly flushed but he's walking perfectly fine, and his speech content isn't slurred. 

 

Nayeon and Sana followed Hyunjin's path. From time to time, he would offer his hand to Nayeon so she can easily get down without any struggles, before returning to Sana who was right behind her. 

 

Instead of walking down towards the bonfire and the served alcohol, Hyunjin took a different turn leading them to a different location. Nayeon was about to say something but after Hyunjin pulled back the plants and leaves in the way, she saw his friends from that day, and Dahyun, along with the girl in the plaid. 

 

Hyunjin smiled and led the girls in, "Guess who's here guys!" Seulgi hollered seein Nayeon and Sana walk in, which made Dahyun and Mina turn their heads.

 

Seulgi shrieked. "Ahh! He brought you here too! Why just us though?" Seulgi asked, she really had no clue. Irene stayed quiet, also curious. 

 

"You were the only people that Nayeon and Sana asked to invite, everyone else was kind of just extra people. I didn't necessarily ask for them to come." Hyunjin replied. Chan got up from his seat near the bonfire and went behind Hyunjin. 

 

Putting his arm up, patting his chest Chan cooed the younger. "You are all special to our little baby, Hyunjin." Hyunjin cringed and pulled away, smiling. "Stop, Chan." 

 

"How about all those drinks? Who's going to watch them?" Nayeon asked. Hyunjin explained how the other half of his very close friends are keeping an eye on everyone. They weren't excited about being the watchdogs, but it was Hyunjin's party, they'd do anything he asked for. 

 

"Changbin, Seungmin, Jeongin, Minho and Felix are down there keeping an eye on everyone, don't worry. Woojin and Jisung went to go grab some food that the kids down there ordered not too long ago, they'll be back. I didn't really think it through with how much booze we'll be missing. But not everyone's going to drink it, so here. Drink up." 

 

Hyunjin opened up the cooler and passed the girls a bottle of beer, "Find a seat, this is all of us tonight." 

 

Nayeon took a seat across Mina, and Sana took the seat next to Nayeon, making her face Dahyun on the oppposite side. Seulgi was sitting beside Nayeon, and Irene next to Seulgi. 

 

Chan and Hyunjin sat next to Dahyun, who sat on the left side of Mina.

 

Only two seats were missing, Jisung and Woojin's seats, Sana concluded. 

 

Little by little, the beers in their hands begun to disappear with each gulp. Nayeon let out a loud 'ah' after finishing her first bottle. Sana giggled and asked Hyunjin for another one. Nayeon can hold her beers well so she doesn't mind giving Nayeon another one. 

 

Amongst the chatter of Irene and Chan, who were talking about how they're always the caretaker of their friend groups, Jisung and Woojin popped up behind the plants and hollered extremely loudly, scaring the girls. 

 

"We got the food!" Woojin said cheerfully.  

 

Hyunjin got up from his chair and walked over to get the delivery made from his buds. "They ordered fried chicken and pizza? Where's the-"

 

Jisung gave a smug smile and pulled out a huge bag of fast food items. "THESE BURGERS AIN'T GONNA EAT THEMSELVES!"

 

Hyunjin smiled and grabbed the bag from Jisung. Irene and Seulgi clapped excitedly digging in, grabbing a piece of pizza first. Seulgi ate the fried chicken because she knows her girlfriend had a bad experience with chicken as a kid so she grabbed a can of beer from the cooler and passed her a burger. 

 

After everyone's stomach was full from the food the kids below ordered, which gave Hyunjin the time to initiate the next event. He whispered to Chan and he walked behind the boulder and came out with a guitar. 

 

Everyone clapped their hands, knowing what's about to come next. A guitar sesh is a must-have when one is camping. Nayeon and Sana would sometimes hang out at a karaoke and have a fun time so they can sing almost to anything. 

 

Chan, however, can play guitar to almost anything. Together, they all put on a soft acoustic show for the guests. Sana was very shy at first, barely hearing her voice of the crackles of the fire embers fighting with the wood, but eventually she built up her courage seeing everyone smile and cheer her on. 

 

Sana, once she finished her verse, hearing Nayeon's voice as she carried on the tune, she would look up at Dahyun who's staring right back at her shamelessly. From her point of view, it looked like Dahyun was enjoying her too much. Sana felt shy again under a hot gaze.

 

They would finish the song after song and Seulgi was the first person to suggest a game. "Do you guys know how to play 'the impression' game?"

 

The boys all clapped and were excited for it, Nayeon and Irene smiled and enthusiastically agreed to play. Sana, Mina, and Dahyun have yet to answer. 

 

"How do you play?" Sana asked softly, leaning into her chair, perching her knee over her other leg. 

 

"It's easy. We ask a question, and you point to the person who best fits that description, based on their appearance of course." Seulgi explained, pausing for the grand reveal.

 

"But if the majority chooses you, you need to take a shot of soju."

 

Sana looked reluctant, but Nayeon pulled her into it. "Sana will play!" 

 

Dahyun finally spoke up after an hour or two of just sitting and mumbling to Mina, "Then I will too." 

 

"Count me in." Mina said, lastly, following in Dahyun's footsteps. Seulgi looked content with herself. Everyone's loose and ready to have some fun. 

 

"I'll start off then." Seulgi said, sitting back down next to Irene. Everyone was on the edge of their seats, waiting for the first description.

 

"Who looks like they have the baddest mouth? 3, 2, 1!" Everybody pointed to different people. Most pointed at Woojin. 

 

"What?! I feel so attacked right now!" Woojin said with a defeated smile. 

 

"You SO curse at us! At the dumbest shit too!" Jisung said, laughing and hitting Woojin's knee. Woojin gritted his teeth and smiled dangerously. "You can stop now." 

 

Everybody bursted into laughter, Mina and Dahyun included. Fully ironic. Woojin took a shot that Chan poured for him and let out a 'kyaa' sound, quite refreshing.

 

"Alright Woojin, wanna go?" Seulgi asked, he nodded in response. 

 

"Who would go skinny dipping in the lake right now? 3, 2, 1. Most pointed at Jisung. 

 

"ME?!" The boys all looked at him, and the girls too. Jisung gave a cute smile, contrary to the the reason why he was chosen. "You're definitely right, that's totally something I would do." 

 

That caused a break of laughter between everyone in the circle. Jisung downed his shot quickly as if it's water.

 

"Let's spice things up, shall we? These are kindergarten questions." Jisung criticized. 

 

Everyone around nodded their heads. Nayeon fidgeted as she looked over to Mina and sees her staring right back, tongue poking out from her lips. Nayeon suddenly felt hotter. God, her face is as pretty as the view of her back. 

 

"Who's had the most amount of partners? 3, 2, 1." Everyone pointed at Dahyun. 

 

She was surprised to say the least, bashful too. Dahyun looked around and sees all the fingers pointed at her, Sana included. 

 

"W-Why do you guys think I have a lot of partners?" Dahyun asked, stuttering out her words. Jisung took the bait and answered honestly. 

 

"Even the girls in our schools are completely doted by you. I personally assume you get a lot of girls, was I wrong?" Everyone put down their fingers and listened to Dahyun's answer. 

 

It wasn't a surprise that she would be chosen. Many people in their circle are single and don't get asked out as much as Dahyun. "I-I don't, actually."

 

Sana looked past the heat emitting from the fire and observed Dahyun's expression, she looks so small and shy. 

 

"Do you at least get asked out?" Hyunjin asked, before Chan nudged him. Dahyun looked down at her fingers in her lap. 

 

"Yes, but-" 

 

"We really need to learn from you, Dahyun. I should stick around you and learn your ropes." Woojin said with a cute wink, meant to cheer her up. It definitely succeeded because Dahyun let out a bright smile. Woojin handed her a shot and she felt the liquid glide down her throat. 

 

Dahyun let out a cute, yet a bitter-sour face. Definitely not used to soju.

 

"It's your turn to ask." Woojin said, smiling without his teeth showing.

 

"Oh okay, umm.. who's got the best looking body? 3, 2, 1." Fingers pointed at two candidates. Sana and Chan. The two looked around and giggled. Sana wasn't used to having attention soley based on her body so this was new. Chan just smiled and scratched his head, purposely flexing his muscle. 

 

"I'll drink to this one... proudly." Chan said, smirking. He poured himself a shot and one for Sana too. Sana silently just took the shot and shook her head, trying to tap herself back in her own body. She doesn't drink much so this taste is quite different, a hint of bitterness definitely still resting on her tongue, from the beer she's been sipping on for the past hour.

 

Sana wiped her mouth with the back of her hand and looked over at Dahyun. Her body started to feel a tad heavy, not enough to feel too drunk but it's getting there. She hopes she doesn't get called on too much. 

 

The night passes on way faster than she thought. Maybe it was because of all the shots she's taking, but Nayeon definitely wasn't complaining. Sana got what she wanted and didn't get pointed out as much, but her best friend is a whole another story. 

 

All fingers pointed at her with these random questions, "Who looks like they lost it the earliest?" "Who is the hottest person sitting in the circle?" "Who's got the brightest smile?" "Who has the biggest hands?" This question might have been shared with Hyunjin.

 

Sana knows that Nayeon can handle her liquor well, but only so much to a specific limit. Nayeon's body began to sway side to side. "Why are you guys all spinning?" 

 

Sana giggled and held on to Nayeon, this is how her night's going to end huh? Sana stood up and tucked her arm around Nayeon's shoulder, steadying herself. Sana felt her body lean too much on one side. Nayeon stretched her arms out wide and let out a moan-like scream, feeling the muscles in her body loosen each second that went by.

 

Nayeon is usually very light but her body is unresponsive and she keeps on giggling as Sana tries to pull her up to walk. Chan immediately got up from his seat and walked over to Nayeon. 

 

"I got her, where's your cabin?" Chan asked, looking at Sana as he tucks his firm arms around Nayeon. Before Sana could answer, Mina sighed out and gave Dahyun her canned beer. 

 

This act alone made everyone stare at her. "I'll take her to my cabin, I feel like calling it a night too." She said looking at Sana, hoping she received the message that Nayeon will be safe with her. Dahyun looked from Mina, to Sana. Sana just mummed her lips and gestured Chan to help Nayeon along with Mina's guidance to her dorm. 

 

"I'll see you.. later." Mina waved goodbye, to Dahyun. Dahyun waved as she sees Mina leave. There was something different in her eyes, a lot more vulnerable than she's ever seen. Is it the alcohol talking or was Mina just really tired? 

 

Dahyun brushed it off her mind and continued to focus her attention on Sana who was watching Nayeon and Mina walk out of their secret hiding spot. 

 

Her eyes drifted up and down Sana's figure. Not only did the dress she was wearing hugged he body perfectly, Dahyun began to feel warmer when she accidentally made eye contact with her. Sana bit her lips and sat back down in her seat. Dahyun looked off towards a different direction, hoping Sana didn't see her blush.

 

Oh, but Sana saw alright. Sana watched as Mina and Chan carry Nayeon off and the second she turned around to look at Dahyun, she saw her undressing her with her eyes. Sana felt confident in that moment, not even noticing that she bit her lips unconsciously. She giggled to herself seeing how Dahyun was flustered and looked away. 

 

"Hey, why don't we play a little game?" Sana randomly suggested. The boys immediately hopped on the train and said yes, no matter what the task or challenge was. They're just having a good time. Dahyun on the other hand felt a little uneasy. 

 

Irene accidentally let out a soft moan, before coughing trying to hide the fact that Seulgi was gripping her thighs and running her fingers up and down her inner thighs, making its way towards her prized possession. 

 

"Seulgi and I will play." Irene said, winking at Sana. Sana felt herself throw up a little, those two horndogs just don't stop huh? She was just glad the boys were a little too drunk to hear the sound escaping from the older. 

 

Hyunjin was the only one seemed to be steady, "What game did you have in mind?"

 

 Tugging her cardigan closer to her body, Sana replied. "Hide-n-seek. But whoever is the last one standing gets to grant whatever wish they want with one other person from the circle." 

 

Irene and Seulgi immediately whipped their heads towards Sana, "NO! WHAT? BUT IRENE AND I- WE'RE- I OBJECT!" Seulgi defended, clutching onto her girlfriend in a koala-like way. Sana can only smile and sigh towards the two older girls. 

 

"Consensual, Seulgi." Seulgi sneered at Sana, and made eye contact with the boys sitting around the bonfire. "I freaking dare you guys to ask from something inappropriate. Irene is off-limits. Mine... only." 

 

Both of the boys gulped and looked at Sana, "Are you sure this is a good idea?" Hyunjin asked, feeling a little small under Seulgi's gaze. Sana watched as Irene calmly pulls Seulgi's attention from the boys back onto her by the swiftness of her slender fingers, tilting her chin back to Irene. 

 

"Babe, you don't need to worry, because I'll be the one winning tonight anyway." Irene whispered in her ear. Everyone around them exhaled loudly. That was meant just for Seulgi to hear but by the expressions on everyone's face, she guesses she maybe spoke a little above a whisper? Oops. 

 

"I don't see any harm in it." Sana began, "Maybe try not to get on Seulgi's bad side and we'll be perfectly fine." Sana concluded. 

 

Dahyun got up and stuck her hands in her overalls pockets. "Let's play." 

 

Sana smiled before hearing Chan rustle behind the plants. "We're playing something?" 

 

Hyunjin caught him up with the details and Chan immediately rubbed his hands together and bit his lips, eager to play the game. He looked over at Sana and winked. Sana snickered and waved her hand in front of her, indicating that she's a little shy.

 

Chan was in his ready position before Hyunjin stopped him, putting his hand on his shoulder. "You're counting, my man."

 

Chan relaxed his muscles and complained like a child. "But why, I want to win something at the end." He pouted, making Sana and Irene calling him 'cute.' 

 

"Jisung and I agreed that you'll somehow make this game more fun than just the basic rules, you have no sense of direction anyway, it'll be fun." Hyunjin explained, smiling brightly at his buddy. 

 

Chan sighed, "You know how to shut down a man softly." Hyunjin chuckled and shoved him towards the tree where he hid the guitar earlier. "Count to 60."

 

Everyone tumbled over the dirt and firewood the second the numbers, one, two three, left his lips. In a blink of an eye, Chan was left alone sighing as he counted up to 60. 

 

Jisung was the first to be found, Chan found him hiding behind the guys from down below handing out cooling beverages to those who wanted some. Jisung wasn't happy being the first person found but that's how the game's laid out. 

 

Weirdly enough, Seulgi and Irene split up. Chan was surprised when he saw Seulgi hiding behind a boulder, where there were some couple leaning up against it. He saw her peek her head up to see if he was coming, when she didn't see him, she would duck back down making herself as small and compact as possible. 

 

She let out a scream when Chan approached her from behind quietly and tapped her shoulder. Chan smugly waved his fingers, "Now, I gotta find your girlfriend." 

 

When Sana heard Chan counting off, she immediately dashed off the bonfire setting. She saw Irene and Seulgi holding hands and running away together, a little tipsy still, so they're balancing themselves as much as possible before she saw Dahyun from the opposite direction the two girls were going. 

 

She decided to follow the blonde until Hyunjin tapped her shoulder, "Hide behind that big bush of greens over there, he won't find you." He suggested. Sana nodded taking Hyunjin's advice, but that meant she lost sight of where Dahyun went. With a pout, she followed Hyunjin's plans as he ran off towards the same direction as Seulgi and Irene. 

 

Sana went behind the bush and ducked down low. Her dress covering her knees, she wrapped her cardigan closer to her body. Being used from the fire really made her body feel colder than it's made out to be.

 

Dahyun on the other hand, was running as quick as she could away from Chan. Not bothering to check who's around her, she dashed as if her life depended on it. The only thought on her mind is, she must win this no matter what. 

 

She didn't know the complete reason why she wanted to win so badly. Dahyun honestly just didn't want anyone to win and pick to do something with Sana. Would she feel jealous or something, she doesn't know. She just wanted to win, period. 

 

Seeing a large tree standing tall in a distance, Dahyun picked up her pace and ran towards it. Succeeding to make it without getting caught, Dahyun took a breather and knelt down, hands on her knees. She panted and pushed the little hairs out of her face. 

 

Letting out a sigh, Chan sneaked up behind her and pounced in front of her yelling a 'boo' making Dahyun frown and stomp her feet. "I WANTED TO WIN, CHAN!"

 

"Sorry! Just doing what I'm meant to do, now I gotta find the lovebirds and your girl." Chan bit his lips and pointed his finger love bullets at Dahyun, making her scoff. She has very little time to find Sana before Chan does. She has to make Sana win no matter what, so the options of the boys doing anything with her is ruled out. 

 

Dahyun began to run towards the way she came from, trying to scan the area as she whips her head back and forth trying to find the taller girl. Before she knew it, she tripped and ran into something. 

 

"Ow! What the fuck?!" Sana whispered. Dahyun turned her head back towards the sound and saw that it was Sana. The bright light of joy washed on her face. Thank god, she found her. But she totally just ran into her back, with a lot of power. 

 

"I'm so so sorry." Dahyun said, reaching her hands out to ease the pain from the girl but Sana just pulled her down. "Shhhh. Don't get us caught." Sana said, shushing Dahyun's lips with her finger. 

 

Dahyun smiled and slowly put Sana's fingers down, away from her lips. "I'm actually, already caught." Sana didn't know how to respond. Not because of what Dahyun said about her losing the game, but because of the distance between her lips and Dahyun's. She could physically feel the heat coming from Dahyun's lips, as she spoke to her. 

 

Sana looked away, so her cheek is feeling the heat coming from Dahyun's labored breathing. Dahyun felt that Sana felt a little nervous because she could hear how fast her heart was beating. Dahyun backed away from Sana and sat next to her, giving her some space to recover. 

 

"What are you going to do once you win?" Dahyun asked, folding her hands over her knees which are now held up close against her chest. Sana licked her lips and bit them nervously. Like she doesn't know. 

 

"I was going to ask you the same thing." 

 

Dahyun smiled and let out a sigh, seeing the air mix with her hot breath. "I wanted to kiss you." 

 

Sana widened her eyes and looked over at Dahyun to see if she actually heard correctly. "You heard correctly." Dahyun assured.

 

Sana looked down at her fingers in her lap. Seeing how sharp Dahyun's jawline was up close, how her pink-red lips are glistening from licking them so much from the cold, and how her exposed neck has sweat beads slowly forming from the light run made Sana all the more attracted to the younger. 

 

"I didn't think you thought of me that way." Sana replied, surprised nothing was caught in her throat. 

 

"I didn't think so either. At first, I just thought that I was fond of you. You're very cute and shy, but there were times where I saw you in a different light and just didn't want to admit it. For my own sake." 

 

Dahyun's words were getting processed through Sana's head. What did she mean by her own sake? What's wrong with thinking Sana is a good girl to date?

 

"When did you- you know, figure this all out?" Sana was intrigued, this whole time she thought this was all one-sided. 

 

"I actually don't know, it all hit me at once." Dahyun replied, answering wholeheartedly.

 

Along the way, her feelings for Sana did change but there was no pinpointed moment she could remember where her feelings were laid out on the table for her to see and understand fully. 

 

Gradually. Her feelings for Sana gradually grew each day she saw her.

 

One memory added to another, one moment topped the previous one. Little moments like those made Dahyun's heart grow fonder for Sana. 

 

Sana quinted her eyes and breathed out lowly, "Dahyun I-"

 

Dahyun was wondering why Sana stopped mindsentence until she looked over at Sana. Next to her face was Chan with the smuggest smile. 

 

"You're out, Sana." Chan said, winking at Dahyun. Dahyun curled her hand up into a fist and looked like she was about to attach Chan before he ran off trying to find the last two people remaining. Sana sighed and leaned her head into her knee. 

 

"I didn't win." Sana pouted. Dahyun fixed her position so now she's sitting with her legs crossed in front of Sana. "Don't worry, I think he'll find the boys before he finds the girls. That way, nobody can-" 

 

Dahyun stopped before her next words get spilt. Sana looked up at Dahyun with blurry vision. She shouldn't have laid her eyes on her arms. She's sad she can't see Dahyun clearly. 

 

Sana blinked a couple times, looking at Dahyun. Blinking a couple more times, hoping her eyes can clear up, she spoke. "Finish what you were saying." 

 

Dahyun bit her lips nervously, any more nibbles her lips will be swollen and more red than it already is. 

 

"That way, nobody can do anything with you... because," Sana looked at the blonde, stringing out her words, "because I only want you to do things with me." 

 

Sana's vision cleared up as she continues to stare at Dahyun. Maybe it was because of the mood, the atmosphere they created, or maybe it's just because of the alcohol in her system but she couldn't help it.

 

Sana leaned forward and threw her arms around Dahyun's neck, pulling her in for a tender kiss. So tender that she unconsciously bit Dahyun's bottom lips, eliciting a moan from Dahyun's throat. 

 

Dahyun was stunned. She never thought that her first kiss would be with Sana, and in this scenario.

 

Dahyun couldn’t help but feel the adrenaline of her heart spike when Sana's lips reached her jaw, tracing the lines of her ear to her collarbone. She never knew getting her ears kissed and sucked on would feel so good like this.

 

Sana's lips and soft kisses felt so warm flushed against Dahyun's skin. Dahyun couldn’t stop her heart from pounding loudly in her chest.

 

Her blood flowed rapidly in her cheeks, making her face as beet red as ever. Feeling hands roam her body, Dahyun tilted her head back giving Sana more access to venture her neck.

 

Sana couldn’t help but blush when she heard the sound of Dahyun's soft moans everytime she bit on her pulse point and her neck.

 

She made it incredibly hard to hide the fact that she was falling head over heels for this girl.

 

Dahyun looked into the brunnette's eyes. Panting as they broke the kiss, they saw each other's breaths in the moonlight. From the nervous shakes from Dahyun's small hands rested around her neck, Sana could tell she was as nervous as she was.

 

Was this also Dahyun's first kiss? If it was, she's doing one hell of an amazing job.

 

Especially when Dahyun leaned in again from taking such a long break in between, Sana could smell the faint scent of alcohol from her breath, which she didn't care because she's also had the same drink not too long ago. 

 

Heaving up and down, Dahyun withdrew from Sana's lips after their wrestling of tongue dominance. Putting her hand on Sana's chest, pushing her back softly... Dahyun saw the saliva they've shared fall slowly onto the ground before them.

 

Dahyun stuttered out, trying to formulate her sentences to Sana.

 

"What- What does this mean, Sana?" Dahyun asked shyly. Sana's eyes changed. They're dark and oozing with lust, god it's so hot to look at. Dahyun felt Sana's warm hands engulf hers and she grabbed Dahyun's other hand and raised them around her neck. 

 

"Isn't it obvious?" She began, "I want you, Dahyun." 

 

Before she could register what's happening, Sana stood up and looked down at Dahyun, reaching her hand out to grab. "Let's go back to my place." 

 

Dahyun's heart felt like it was going to burst. Sana was so attractive in this light and the atmosphere was so intimidating yet so fucking hot. She couldn't resist Sana. Grabbing her hand, Sana guided Dahyun back to her cabin. 

 

Dahyun can only hope Sana saw her the same way. 

 

 

a/n: i was aiming for the next chapter to be all hot scenes. i'll see u all soon. enjoy this nearly 8.5K+ word count chapter, i'll try my best on the next chapter. ^-^


	7. one-by-one

a/n: smut smut and look at that more smut, this is what you guys all wanted fjdjfdsjdjd thank you for being patient. 

well, here's minayion, seulrene, and saida. thanks for reading. i believe next chapter is a wrap-up. i'll edit this when i feel like it. for now, plssss enjoyyyyy ^-^

 

 

Finding Hyunjin and Woojin was the least of his worries, it's not difficult finding a tall kid with broad shoulders lurking behind the wood trees, and a kid wearing the brightest white sweater he owned, fidgeting like crazy behind a tiny boulder. Irene was the person Chan was having trouble finding.

 

He looked everywhere, down below where the party's at, all around the premise near the hideout.. he's just having no luck. 

 

Returning to the bonfire site, he looked over at Seulgi who's sitting boredly, waving her knees in place. "Where's your girlfriend hiding out at?" Chan questioned. Seulgi sighed and stood up, walking towards Chan. 

 

"Doesn't this mean she's the winner?" Seulgi asked. Chan scratched his head and looked at Hyunjin, hoping that he's got an answer. Hyunjin nodded. 

 

"Irene~ You won the game! Come on out!" Hyunjin shouted. Not even a second later, Irene popped up behind the secret entrance. Chan was bewildered to say the least. 

 

"You were there the entire time? But I went through there so many tim-" Chan begun. 

 

"You don't need to know how I won, all you have to know is I won." Irene said smuly, looking at her girlfriend with hungry eyes. Chan sighed and cupped his hands around his neck.

 

"I stand corrected, you can do whatever you want with the player of your choice." Chan said, walking back to his seat, before he gave Jisung a look so he can chuck him a bottle of beer.

 

"I'll do what I want to Seulgi on my own terms. I just didn't want any of you kids lay a finger on her." Irene threatened, feeling Seulgi pull her back. Seulgi calmed the older by stroking her back and smoothly slid her hands around her waistline. 

 

"I can't wait to see what you have in store for me." Seulgi whispered in her ear. Irene blushed at the raspy tone, making Seulgi smile at how endearing Irene was, just after scolding the boys.

 

Jisung looked around and brought up a plausible question. "There's two of us missing. Where's Dahyun and Sana? Did you find them Chan?" Chan nodded.

 

Seulgi smirked as she feels Irene resting herself nicely in her own lap. Wrapping her arms around Seulgi's neck leaning her head into her shoulder, she replied to Jisung's question. "You don't need to worry about them, I saw them all giddy running back to our cabin." Hoping they caught on her drift.

 

Hyunjin and Jisung nodded and the older of the two laughed as he saw Jisung groaned. "My body is tired, I'm gonna go back to the cabin and nap it out. You with me?" Jisung asked, looking over at his boys. 

 

Woojin smiled and Chan and Hyunjin agreed. "You guys coming back to your cabin too?" Hyunjin asked the two girls snuggling up to each other. 

 

"We'll think about it. Dahyun and Sana might still be taking their leisure time together." Seulgi said with a wink. The boys left in a line leaving the two girls sitting alone. 

 

It was all a funny thought to them. They all came here together hoping to enjoy their last night at camp together, but instead two of their friends are probably banging each other. Mina and Nayeon.. who knows what's going on with them. And the boys all leave empty handed. Irene can only laugh along with Seulgi. 

 

"Shall we go back to our cabin, babe?" Irene asked, looking down at Seulgi's fair face. Softly dragging her fingers across her jawline to her chin, Irene reached down to plant a firm and passionate peck. 

 

Seulgi granted the older's kiss and opened her eyes once she felt Irene pull away. "But the kids are..." 

 

Irene turned her body and naturally allowed her position to change, now straddling Seulgi's lap. "They probably won't even hear us come in." 

 

Seulgi knew Irene was naughty, but to the point where they'll be having sex in the same room as their friend? God, that's outright reckless... yet the thought of getting caught was enticing. Maybe she wasn't opposed to it. 

 

"That's so wrong Joohyun, do you really think having sex in there will be oka-" 

 

Irene didn't let Seulgi take another breath to finish her sentence. She wasted no time aiming for the younger girl's neck and sucked on the spot where Seulgi makes the most sounds.

 

Hearing the moan she pushed to hear, Irene pulled back and saw the purple-red blotch on her girlfriend's neck. "Fuck." Irene stringed out, running her thumb over the slightly wet and bruised mark. 

 

Seulgi gripped onto Irene's thigh to capture her attention. "Let's go back to the cabin." Seulgi panted. Irene saw the way Seulgi's eyes turned from innocent and doll-like, to fierce and lidded. Seulgi's going to fuck her like she deserved to be fucked. Irene cannot wait. 

 

In one fluid motion, Seulgi gripped underneath Irene's thighs, making her yelp in shock, as she carries Irene from the bonfire. Irene holds on tightly as she squeezes her legs around Seulgi's abdomen and waist. 

 

Irene can only hope Seulgi goes easy on her tonight.

 

Chan ended up carrying Nayeon on his back once he realized Mina was a little tired from walking. Reaching Mina's cabin, she allowed Chan to walk Nayeon upstairs and set her down on the bottom bunk. She knew it was Dahyun's bed, but knowing the blonde, she wouldn't mind. 

 

Dahyun would probably really sweet and understanding saying something like, 'that's no problem, just make sure she rests up well' of some sort. 

 

Mina thanked Chan and he made his way out of the girls' cabin.

 

Mina looked over at Nayeon who's sleeping soundly, lips perked outwards as her hair sprawled over the pillows placed underneath her head. 

 

Nayeon began to squirm around, trying to find a comfortable position. Mina took this chance to get out of Dahyun's bed and tucked Nayeon in before she left.

 

As she puts a foot on the wooden ladders connecting to the top bunk, she heard Nayeon groan out. "Sana, come cuddle with me." 

 

Mina stopped and looked at Nayeon, who has one of her eyes opened. The lights weren't on or anything, just the moon shining in from the windows a couple beds down. Mina found Nayeon a little cute with her little pouts and her whines of wanting to cuddle. 

 

"I'm not Sana, sorry." Mina replied, climbing up her ladder. 

 

"Then who are you?" Nayeon asked, blinking her eyes a couple times. She still couldn't make out who the person in front of her was. Her hair was long like Sana's, but her voice isn't as chipper as Sana's though. 

 

All of a sudden, Nayeon felt alert and awake. Sitting up and pulling her sheets closer to her body, she let out, "Where am I?" She gasped, scared something has happened to her.

 

Last thing she remembered she was playing a game of impressions, with her friends and now she's laying in a bed that's not hers and that girl there is definitely not her best friend.

 

"I'm Mina, and don't worry you're safe. Sana said it was okay for me to take you to our cabin. You were wiped out for a little bit." Mina explained. 

 

"Mina? I don't know a Mi-" 

 

That's when the image of the person in front of her was clear. Mina! Oh god, how could she forget? 

 

"Oh, you're Dahyun's best friend right?" Nayeon asked, pulling her sheets down away from her body. 

 

"Yeah, her best friend. And you're Sana's, no?"

 

Nayeon smiled and giggled. "The one and only."

 

Normally, in these situations Mina would leave the girl alone and just go to sleep but because she's related to Sana, who's smittened by Dahyun.. Mina decided to pry a little bit from Sana's best friend.

 

"Your name?" Mina asked.

 

"Nayeon. Did you bring me here all by yourself?" Nayeon asked, looking around the foreign room.

 

Mina shook her head and explained that Chan was the one who carried her all the way here. Nayeon noted to thank him when she sees him again.

 

"You were asking to cuddle Sana, do you like her?" Mina asked. It's not much of a surprise that best friends do stuff like that, but for sure Dahyun and her never done that before. Just hugs and light skinships is what she's familiar with. 

 

"I love the girl, but not romantically if that's what you're asking. I've got my eyes on someone at the moment." She answered truthfully. 

 

"Sana likes Dahyun, doesn't she?" Nayeon nodded, answering Mina's question. 

 

"Why are you so invested about Sana's love life?" Nayeon asked nonchalantly.

 

Mina can only give a pity smile. Isn't it time to move on? 

 

"You don't need to know why.." Mina replied, putting a wall up blocking Nayeon from knowing anything about herself. 

 

"Are you frustrated?" Nayeon asked, leaning down to look at Mina's hidden expression. Mina scoffed, "What do you know?"

 

"That you're closed off and don't answer my questions directly when it's about Sana and Dahyun but you willingly ask me questions about them?" 

 

Mina was taken aback. As drunk as Nayeon seemed to be, she seems to have sobered up and caught on to what game Mina's playing. 

 

"I'm not- The thing is-" Mina sighed, not being able to finish her thoughts. Nayeon just smiled at her.

 

Why was she smiling, aren't they arguing right now?

 

"Whatever it is, I really don't care. Sana has her own thoughts, Dahyun has her own thoughts, you have your own thoughts, and so do I. There's no harm in that."

 

Mina looked up from the bed sheets to Nayeon. Even from the moonlight coming from outside, she realized how bright Nayeon's eyes are. 

 

It's sort of out of the blue, but yeah, Nayeon is quite a stunner. Her lips are plump, and she's got a killer body. Maybe tonight, she wants to forget about Dahyun.. 

 

"Do you have a boyfriend?" Mina asked. Nayeon shook her head. "I don't have a girlfriend either." 

 

She doesn't know Nayeon, Nayeon doesn't know her. There's no harm in doing this right?

 

Just a one night stand type of ordeal, to help her forget about a certain blonde at least for one night. No, at least for a couple hours.

 

Mina didn't know why, but her body totally had a mind of its own. Crawling onto the bunk bed, Mina threw her leg on both sides of Nayeon's thighs, straddling the girl in place and she saw Nayeon shyly fall back onto her elbows. She was stunned, Mina could tell.

 

"M-Mina, what are you doing?" Nayeon gasped out, surprised at the brunnette's actions.

 

Mina looked down at Nayeon and felt her body temperature rise. Maybe it was the position she's in that made her feel more confident or something, but Mina's expression switched from being shy and small to having a bold and demanding aura. 

 

Mina's never done this before, but feeling the alcohol still coursing through her veins pushed her over the edge that helped her take on the role of being in control. 

 

Mina found Nayeon's hands and entertwined them with hers, pulling the older's arms over her head, before leaving them there. Mina raked her fingers over Nayeon's body. 

 

"Just for tonight," Mina rasped out, leaning down getting closer to Nayeon's lips, "Just for tonight, help me forget." 

 

Nayeon didn't have time to respond because just then, Mina leaned down and lifted Nayeon's chin, closing the gap that prevented them from feeling each other's lips.

 

Nayeon gasped into Mina's mouth, surprised at the sudden intrusion from the younger, but sealed the kiss nonetheless. 

 

She didn't think Mina's lips would taste this good. The perfect mix of vanilla and sweet pea was what Nayeon got and she couldn't help but softly bite on the younger's bottom lips, making Mina hitch her breath. 

 

Their kiss was needy and fervent but what else did Nayeon expect, it wasn't like they had any emotional connection. 

 

Nayeon felt Mina digging her fingers into her hips, grounding herself from grinding on Nayeon. Feeling the younger's ambition, Nayeon broke the kiss and guided her own hands down where she met with Mina's hands. 

 

"Do whatever you want to me." Nayeon rasped out, still speechless from the heated make out. Mina searched for hesitations in her eyes, only to be met with Nayeon reaching back up to her pulling down again to recapture their lips. 

 

Mina didn't know what to do, she's never done anything like this before. She's watched endless of romantic films but nothing can compare being in such a sensual and hot scenario. Mina's starting to feel herself enjoy the feeling Nayeon gave her. 

 

Thinking so deeply, Nayeon felt Mina become unresponsive to her kisses. Using this opportunity, Nayeon flipped the position, making her on top. Mina was surprised at the very least. 

 

"Don't think too much, just let your body take over." Nayeon advised, seeing an earnest nod from the younger.

 

Nayeon swooped down and captured Mina's lips once more. Nipping and biting, and biting and sucking. This process was repeating over again and again until she felt Mina boldly make the next move. 

 

Feeling familiar fingers raise her shirt up, Nayeon followed through and took off her top, revealing herself in a bra. Mina let out a soft 'wow' making Nayeon feel good about herself and her body. 

 

Maybe those gym sessions with Sana weren't too bad. 

 

Nayeon was hesitant at first but she couldn't go back on her own words, she has to let her body take over or else she'd just overthink each action. 

 

Nayeon rolled her hips against Mina. Cloth over cloth, but Mina still felt some friction through Nayeon's jeans. Fuck them both for wearing denim jeans.

 

"Take them off." Mina ordered. Nayeon listened well and looked down, still straddling Mina as she unbuttons her jeans. Yanking them off her body, she looked at Mina to ensure that she's okay with her taking off her jeans. 

 

Mina nodded and with one swift motion, both girls were now jeans-free. Nayeon was more exposed than Mina, but fuck Mina was enjoying the view very much so.

 

"Have you ever-" Mina began. 

 

Nayeon nodded, she's had a girlfriend before so yes she's very well excelled in this field. "You?" 

 

Mina shook her head, this is her first time. She wished it was with someone else but that seems impossible. 

 

"I'll take care of you, just trust me." Nayeon stringed out, reaching down and peppered Mina's jawline, before reaching all the way in towards her exposed milky neck. Bruising them up lightly with red blotches before soothening it over with her tongue. 

 

Nayeon felt Mina buck her hips upwards, making her whimper at the touch of the two blossoms touching. 

 

Mina was taken aback. She really made that sound come out of someone? Fuck, she wanted to hear it again. 

 

So Mina did it once more, rolling her hips upwards feeling Nayeon's wet core brush against hers. Mina moaned at the feeling. She can't help but imagine how it would feel unclothed. 

 

Mina sat up, taking Nayeon's attention from the hot action. "Can I take it off?" Mina asked, curling her fingers around the hem of Nayeon's fabric, covering her heat. 

 

Nayeon nodded and sat up on her knees as Mina rolls it down before Nayeon lifted her knees so it fell down to her ankles. Mina knew that if she looked down, it would be game over for her. She would have to thank the moonlight for not shining so far in the bunk beds. 

 

Mina went on ahead and took off her own, leaving them both bottomless. Taking off her plaid sweatshirt, Mina tossed it on the floor as she felt Nayeon laying her down once more and attacked her lips with pure lust. 

 

Their lips meet again as they impatiently attack each other's lips, nipping and pulling with force. 

 

Nayeon let out a groan when she unknowingly grinded against Mina's abdomen. Mina felt herself boil over, if she didn't feel Nayeon now, she'll fucking lose it. 

 

Mina gripped her hands onto Nayeon's waist where it met her thigh and rolled it towards her body, and back away. This motion making Nayeon roll against her core was a feeling she'll never forget. 

 

Nayeon let out a loud moan, feeling the slickness from her own wet muscle mix with Mina's. This action alone can send Nayeon into pure bliss. Mina didn't stop, she only picked up the pace as she rolls her hips upwards as Nayeon thrusts into Mina's passionately with the help of her firm grip. 

 

Hot pants and labored breathing filled the empty room, Nayeon's little baby hairs were sticking onto her temple but she didn't care. All she cared about was chasing her own orgasm and as well as the girl beneath her. 

 

Mina's face was flushed. Nayeon felt her core tighten and looked down at the girl underneath her. Mina's chest tightened and she held onto Nayeon's thighs for her dear life. 

 

"I've got you." Nayeon lowly voiced. And as if the string inside her snapped, the liquids rushed out onto Mina's as she sees Mina came undone along with her.

 

Nayeon slumped over Mina and fell on top of her, untightening her death grip from Nayeon's waist. Mina laid faintly onto the bed as Nayeon reaches down and covers them both under the sheets.

 

The sight of the girl she was fond of, making such a sexy face as she came was an image Nayeon knew she wouldn't forget. Even if this is the only time this'll ever happen.

 

It was silent for a little while. Nayeon didn't want to say anything so she waited until Mina spoke up. 

 

"You-You're....good." Mina managed to say after what seemed like an eternity. Nayeon can only smile and reach one of her arms, perching it over her eyes blocking the light from hitting her eyes. 

 

"I would hope so." Nayeon playfully remarked. 

 

Mina was glad this was casual that there were no feelings attached. She's always thought that the first time should be meant to be with someone you treasure, someone you have an emotional connection with but after this session with Nayeon... she might've thought differently now.

 

Nayeon took care of her during the whole night, and she couldn't have asked for anyone better to be this role. 

 

"Sorry we messed up your sheets." Nayeon apologized, feeling how hot it is underneath the covers, and how it's sticking to her legs and butt. They should really take a shower. 

 

"It's actually.. not my bed." Mina shyly strung out, still not making eye contact. Nayeon took her arm off her eyes and looked at Mina worryingly. 

 

"WHOSE BED DID WE FUCK ON?!" 

 

Mina giggled at Nayeon's antsy-ness. "Dahyun's."

 

Nayeon sighed out and closed her eyes. Mina looked over at Nayeon, seeing her still have her bra on. "Come here." 

 

Nayeon opened her eyes and gave Mina a puzzling look. Mina pulled the sheets off her body and patted her thighs. Nayeon didn't know what the younger was planning but she still went along with it. 

 

"I didn't give you any attention here huh?" Mina asked, sitting up from her laying down position, as she unbuckles Nayeon's bra from behind. 

 

Nayeon stammered out, "N-No it's okay... fuck!" 

 

Mina latched her mouth onto a rosy pink bud while fondling the either. Nayeon let her head fall back as she feels a skillful tongue adventurously have its way with her nipple. 

 

Mina focused her lips on sucking and biting the bud before inching upwards, leaving love bites on top of Nayeon's breast. Nayeon hissed at the pressure of Mina's bites. The fleshy parts on both sides, now reddish-purple, courtesy of Myoui Mina.

 

Mina wiped the wetness from the bite and looked up at Nayeon with a pure smile. "All done." 

 

Nayeon scoffed and looked down at Mina, grabbing her chin with one hand. "You have sex with one girl, and now you think you're all that, is that it?" Nayeon asked cockily before slightly pushing Mina's chin to the side. 

 

Mina smirked and returned her attention to Nayeon. "Thank you for tonight. I didn't give you any explanation but you still went through with it." 

 

Nayeon sighed and smiled, wrapping her arms around Mina's neck. Leaning down to engulf Mina's bottom lips one more time tonight, Nayeon pulled back and laid Mina down, lightly pushing her hand on Mina's chest.

 

Slightly pulling the bra to the side, Nayeon licked her bud before giving the same treatment Mina gave her. She sucked and bit until a color formed on her breast. Nayeon licked her nipple up to one side of Mina's neck, sucking hard on a pulse point. 

 

Mina squirmed as she felt Nayeon's hand scale down her body, before she felt Nayeon rubbed her clit in a circular motion. Mina let out a soft moan feeling Nayeon run her middle finger up and down her wet folds. 

 

Nayeon noticed how quickly Mina reacted to her touches and immediately stopped. She heard a groan from Mina. 

 

"Relax, baby. I'm not going anywhere." Nayeon whispered, leaning down to capture Mina's lips. 

 

Their night ended so. Coming undone between Nayeon's fingers and moaning her name was Mina's favorite task of the night. Nayeon can only smirk as she feels Mina clench around her fingers.

 

The aftermath was rather soft, nothing but soft heartbeats and light snores sounded the cabin room. That night, the blonde didn't enter Mina's mind once and she was rather happy about it for once. 

 

Reaching Sana's cabin, Dahyun walked into the familiar setting but this time with a different task in hand. Sana turned around to make sure Dahyun wasn't regretting their choice or anything of that sort. 

 

Dahyun smiled as she felt Sana clutch onto her hand tighter pulling her into Sana's cabin room. Kicking their shoes off, Sana landed on her bed as Dahyun follows.

 

Plopping atop of Sana, Dahyun reached down and absorbed Sana's lips with the perfect amount of want and need.

 

She knew that if she spoke right now, it would look like she is inexperienced and doesn't know how to please a woman. Sana deserves to be pleased in every single way. Dahyun wants to be the person doing the pleasing.

 

Everything was going great, except, she's actually never... had sex with anyone before and didn't want to badly mess this up with Sana. 

 

Sana stopped kissing Dahyun when she felt her kisses becoming a little lazier. "What's wrong, Dahyun?" Sana panted out, recovering from the heated kiss Dahyun guided. 

 

Instead of talking it out like how she normally would, Dahyun brushed aside Sana's question and focused on leaving feathery kisses and purposeful bites and nips against Sana's neck. 

 

It tasted a little bitter, probably from the perfume she sprayed before the night started. Pushing through the taste in her mouth, Dahyun bit a little too harshly making Sana hiss out of pain. 

 

Dahyun pulled back with swollen lips as she wiped her saliva from the corner of her lips with the swipe of her thumb. 

 

"Dahyun, I can tell something's bothering you." Sana let out. 

 

Dahyun sighed and got off of Sana. Sana immediately regretted saying that because now Dahyun seemed so far away even if she's sitting right beside her. 

 

"I just- I've never done this before okay? People assume I have because of my reputation but I've never even kissed a girl before and you're the first person I've kissed and it was really nice by the way, your lips are really soft and-" 

 

Sana knew that if she didn't kiss her right there and then, Dahyun would've kept on rambling and she doesn't want Dahyun to get more nervous than she already was. 

 

"Hey, if it makes you feel any better. It'll be my first time too." Sana assured. 

 

Dahyun turned her head towards Sana, "Really?" 

 

Sana nodded pulling Dahyun down along with her, so she's laying in Sana's arm as she clings her arm around Dahyun's body. 

 

"We can take it as slow as we need to. If you're not ready, then it's okay. I'm just glad I got to spend the night with you. That is, if you're willing to spend the night with me." Sana chuckled out. 

 

Dahyun found Sana endearing. Not only did she calm her thoughts, Sana was being completely understanding about her situation.

 

Yes, Dahyun was shy but remembering back a couple minutes ago when she was kissing Sana... made her really want this night to happen. Only with her. 

 

Sana closed her eyes and let Dahyun lay on her arms comfortably. As each minute went by, she felt her breathing match up with Sana. It wasn't too long ago when they last talked but she saw how Sana dropped her smile. 

 

Dahyun really thought Sana fell asleep, actually. 

 

Dahyun should be glad because now she doesn't feel too pressured. But unknowingly, Dahyun's hand rested on Sana's abdomen. She slowly pressed down onto Sana's dress and felt her abs bulge out from underneath. 

 

It feels super toned and tight. It only incurred a higher curiosity for Dahyun to see and feel it raw. Looking at Sana, who's evidently snoozing. Dahyun looked down and saw how the dress has risen up from the position Sana is laying down. 

 

Just one little touch. One touch won't hurt. 

 

Dahyun's hand snaked its way up, grazing by something hot. What was that? Dahyun tilted her head to the side and was curious what was so hot underneath. 

 

Up until she felt Sana whimper, Dahyun closed her eyes shut and hovered her hand over Sana's core. Fuck, she accidentally brushed up on Sana. This is bad. Retreat! Retreat!

 

Sana peeked one of her eyes opened and smiled to herself. Dahyun was a little more daring than she thought.

 

"If you were curious, you could've just asked you know." Sana said, with charisma. Dahyun yanked her hand out from under Sana's dress and turned the opposite direction from Sana. 

 

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry, I shouldn't have done that." Dahyun apologized, feeling her heart beat out of her chest. 

 

Sana leaned up against her elbow, perching her head into her hand. Easing the girl in front of her, Sana left delicate kisses on Dahyun's clothed shoulder up into her neck. Dahyun immediately calmed down, feeling a soft pair of lips planted every inch of her neck. 

 

Sana inched up towards Dahyun's lips and took them into her own, making Dahyun forget why she felt so nervous in the first place. Sana mindlessly kisses and kisses Dahyun. 

 

She told herself that she would control herself around Dahyun but she's got such a drunken affect on her that it's making it really difficult to hold back. Is it her scent? Is it her innocence? 

 

Sana wanted to make Dahyun hers. 

 

Small little kisses and pecks turned into a heated make out session with ass grabbing and hair pulling. Sana was daring and Dahyun loved every single second of it. 

 

As if all the nervousness left her body, Dahyun felt Sana's fingers trailing up on the sides of her body, caressing her body with a great amount of care. 

 

Dahyun turned around and looked at Sana. Her eyes were dripping with honey, oozing lust and the way she looked at Dahyun definitely made Dahyun's heart grow twice in size. 

 

"I want you, Dahyun." Sana confessed, leaning down leaving just a mere centimeter apart from each other. Dahyun's breathing picked up and gulped. 

 

She wanted Sana too but there's so many things that can go wrong and she doesn't want to mess this up. She really, really doesn't. 

 

Sana looked at Dahyun's neck. She wanted to mark it with her bites so badly, wanting to make it known to the world that Dahyun's hers. 

 

Dahyun thought to herself that if she thought anymore, she'll ruin this night for good. So instead, she pounced on top of Sana. Taking off her overalls as quickly as she could, tossing it on the floor, she was only left in her black top and underwear underneath. 

 

Sana was taken aback, Dahyun could tell. Dahyun kept telling herself, 'don't think, just do'. 

 

That's exactly what she did. Raising Sana's dress up more so now that her bare skin was shown, that gave Sana the impression that maybe the dress should be discarded. 

 

Revealing only in a white bra and white fabric, Dahyun immediately latched her lips onto Sana's abs. They looked way better than Dahyun imagined. They were toned and had the most firm shape of the number eleven. 

 

She licked in between the crevice, hearing a moan escape from Sana's throat. That sound alone, fueled Dahyun's confidence level. 

 

Sana could feel her body fire up with desire and lust. Dahyun brought her hand down onto Sana's chin and drifts it down softly, parting her mouth to allow her tongue to enter, skillfully tasting all of Sana. 

 

Sana bucked her hips in response, perfectly hitting Dahyun's blossom. Dahyun moaned into Sana's mouth as she unconsciously rode Sana. 

 

Sana felt her bottom raging for attention. Distracting Dahyun by sucking on her tongue, and biting her lips, Sana rotated the position, now on top as she curls her fingers around Dahyun's waistband. 

 

She looked at Dahyun as she nods her head for permission. Frustration was written all over Sana's face when she couldn't get her own underwear off her body. She tilted back onto Dahyun's legs so she can slide it off her body, not knowing that her wet muscle was shown to Dahyun raw. 

 

Dahyun bit her lips and closed her eyes in hopes she didn't just come at the sight of Sana's pussy. 

 

Sana slid down Dahyun's thighs, making her open her eyes seeing what the older was doing. Sana hovered over Dahyun's wet core and said two words that pushed Dahyun over the edge. 

 

"Watch me." 

 

Sana flattened her tongue as she licks up and down Dahyun's wet and tasty folds. Sana darted her tongue into Dahyun's hole, making her jolt upwards, as she held Dahyun's hips down for more to come. 

 

Dahyun let herself moan in pleasure as she feels Sana's skillful tongue in and out, up and down. From here and now, she would suck harshly on her clit and tongue it right over, as an apology of being too harsh. 

 

Dahyun couldn't take it. She thought she would last longer but feeling Sana's warm muscle eating her out so hungrily helped her form a knot right at the bottom of her stomach. 

 

Sana looked up at Dahyun, seeing how her eyebrows were furrowed, her hands on both her breasts pulling and fondling them as she tightens her stomach and breathes out sexily.

 

When Dahyun opens her eyes and looks down at Sana, who's staring sexily right back at her, it's as if that was the last card drawn.

 

Unable to hold back her moans, Dahyun shamelessly moaned out in pants as she feels the pleasure wash over her, feeling her cum ooze out. As she feels Sana lick up every drop on the way down, Dahyun felt light-headed. Coming undone was more tiring than she thought it would be. 

 

Or maybe, Sana was just that fucking good. 

 

Thinking that Sana would come up to her and kiss her deeply, she felt two firm hands on both sides of her hips and immediately felt herself getting flipped over. 

 

Sana purposely pulled Dahyun's ass closer to her face and licked all of Dahyun's juices she missed. God, she can't get enough of Dahyun's taste. Digging her tongue deeper in her hole, Sana licked up and down her folds, sucking her dry. 

 

Sana backed away from Dahyun's core, and left a couple kisses on her butt to thank her for the meal. Dahyun felt so dirty in that position but if it's what Sana wanted, she'd give it to her, no doubt. 

 

Dahyun winced when she felt Sana's hand slap her ass firmly. Feeling the tingle from Sana's hands to her ass, Dahyun breathed out lowly. 

 

"Did you like that, sweetheart?" Sana rasped out, hovering her body over Dahyun's body. Dahyun shakily nodded and felt Sana reach her cheek and plant chaste kisses. 

 

"I liked it even more." Dahyun was so surprised. What happened to the girl that would stutter and just stare at her just a couple days ago? It's like Sana is a whole different person in bed. 

 

Dahyun plopped onto the bed in the same position, eyes closed, chest heaving. Sana crawled up next to Dahyun and stroked Dahyun's hair back and seeing it fall on her face because of her position. 

 

Sana leaned in to kiss Dahyun's lips. Dahyun lazily kissed her back, drained from Sana's doing. 

 

Sana giggled and ran her thumb over Dahyun's pink cheeks. "Was I too harsh, love?" 

 

Dahyun shook her head against the pillow. "No, I liked it." Dahyun answered, eyes still closed. Sana smiled and planted a soft kiss on Dahyun's head. 

 

"Thank you for trusting me." 

 

Dahyun opened her eyes to be met with a wonderful sight. Cheeks all pink, lips parted and swollen, a smile so charming that she can't look away. 

 

"I- You haven't... you know..." 

 

Sana shook her head, pulling herself closer to Dahyun, placing her hand onto Dahyun's backside. "This is enough." 

 

Dahyun still feels like she owes Sana, but for now, thanks to Sana's generosity, Dahyun was cuddled up into Sana, breathing in her scent as she drifts off to sleep. 

 

Sana kissed Dahyun on the forehead once more before she draped her blanket over both of their bodies. 

 

Seulgi and Irene snickered as they both heard Dahyun's moan rasped out in pants. "Sana really going over the moon huh?" Irene teased. Seulgi slapped her arm. 

 

"Hey. I can do that too!" Seulgi remarked, huffing out as she crossed her arms. 

 

"Of course you can baby, I know you can." Irene cooed. Seulgi dropped her facade and suggested to take their nightly adventures elsewhere. 

 

"How about the living room couch?" Irene looked at her with wide eyes. "Are you crazy?" 

 

Seulgi looked past Irene and darted for the cabinet, taking out a large blanket. "We'll be covered, come on." She pouted. Seulgi knew Irene would give in immediately, nobody can resist Seulgi's charms. 

 

Seulgi bit her lips as she dragged Irene behind her downstairs onto the long couch. "We can seriously get caught out of the blue like this Seulgi." Seulgi straddled Irene's thighs and replied.

 

"Not being able to touch you is the bigger torture itself. We can pretend we're sleeping on each other, it'll be fine. Everyone's too drunk to care anyway." 

 

Irene heaved out a sigh and gave Seulgi a thrilling and excited smile, "Last one to take their clothes off is a rotten egg!" Seulgi scoffed and chucked off her black turtleneck and black ripped jeans way quicker than Irene with her white button down shirt with her denim jeans. 

 

"No fair, I have a gazillion buttons." Irene pouted. Seulgi leaned down and kissed her girlfriend to stop her from pouting. It really is such a cute sight, she can't handle herself. 

 

"Not my fault, your fingers aren't as skilled as mine." That earned a hard slap on Seulgi's arms. She screamed out in pain, she deserved it. 

 

"I guess you want a different girlfriend then, I'll go call one of the girls from your book of hook ups." Irene threatened, trying to get up from Seulgi's hold. Seulgi smiled and pinned Irene down with power. 

 

"I'm sorry baby, I was just kidding. You know, you're the only one for me." Seulgi glanced at the girl beneath her. There really is nobody else in the world that can compete with Irene when it comes to being the most beautiful person in the planet. 

 

In her eyes, Irene is the only one for her. 

 

Irene was obviously smittened but she still held onto the act. "If you want to make it up to me, make me forget my own name... now." 

 

Seulgi has always been good at this task. Irene felt Seulgi's body rubbing up against hers, as she dips her tongue inside her mouth. Seulgi's always been a good multi-tasker but this is really kicking it up a notch. 

 

Irene lets out a whimper when she feels Seulgi grope her ass before pulling it and slapping it, as it sounded the entire living room. 

 

She sees Seulgi looking at her with such want and anticipation. "Fuck me, Kang Seulgi." 

 

Holding herself up with one arm, Seulgi reaches her other arm and thrusts two fingers inside Irene. Pulling a throated moan out from the older, Seulgi relentlessly pounds her fingers inside her girlfriend's core making her pant and squirm all over the place. 

 

Seulgi bites her lips looking at the girlfriend who so called, had a hunch over her, now moaning and calling Seulgi's name. 

 

"F-Faster, Seulgi. Please." 

 

Seulgi bites down onto Irene's pulse point on her neck as she curls her middle finger and her ring finger with urgency and power. Seeing how Irene's body was jolting all over the place, her breasts bouncing up and down, Seulgi knew Irene was about to come. 

 

Knowing this was one of Irene's favorite things, Seulgi let go of her balanced arm and wrapped her fingers around Irene's neck as she jolts her fingers skillfully inside Irene's throbbing core.

 

The act of erotic asphyxiation led Seulgi to feel Irene's pulse from where she placed her fingers and pressed down on it. Seulgi was used to asphyxiation and how it can be dangerous but she's always careful with Irene.

 

Irene is her love and treasure, she never had the thought of hurting her. They've done this a couple times now, and Irene loved it every single time.

 

Making sure that she only cut off the blood flow slightly, Seulgi made sure Irene could easily breath, taking in and letting out her bated breaths.

 

Irene leaned her head back onto the couch pillows behind her head, and Seulgi pressed her fingers harder into her throat sending a rush to her head and making Irene even more aroused with the pleasuring feeling of Seulgi's fingers curled deep inside her.

 

Irene felt her stomach tense up as she feels the familiar feeling in the pit of her stomach. With one final thrust from Seulgi's end, Irene bucked her hips upeards as she came onto Seulgi's fingers.

 

Seulgi removed her hand from Irene's throat and from her drenched pussy, and saw how red Irene's face, along with her nips and bites from the all too kind, Seulgi.

 

Seulgi reached down to give Irene tender kisses. Feeling Irene's tongue in her mouth, Seulgi let out a small moan escaping from her lips.

 

Seulgi broke the kiss and then told Irene to switch positions. Irene was out of breath so she really can't return the favor tonight, well not until later anyway. She hoped Seulgi could understand. 

 

"Babe, I-I need time to recover." Irene panted out, laying both her hands onto Seulgi's firm abs. Seulgi grabbed onto Irene's hands. 

 

"Who said anything about you returning anything to me? I'm not finished with you yet." 

 

Just like that, Seulgi moved along south until Irene's wet and pink muscle was hovered over her face. Seulgi rubbed Irene's clit as she let out a soft, 'fuck'. 

 

Giving Irene no time to recover, Seulgi ate her out with pride. Licking all the juices she caused, Seulgi couldn't take it anymore. She dove her tongue inside Irene's hole and held firmly onto her hips, jerking it up and down making Irene bob up and down on her tongue as she switches it up and rides her girlfriend's tongue.

 

"Fuck, Seulgi... chill babe." Irene moaned out, but Seulgi didn't care, she didn't bother to listen. Seulgi got up from underneath pushed Irene down on the couch. Now laying on her back, Irene looked down beneath her seeing Seulgi eat her out in the broad moonlight. 

 

Irene moaned so loudly she was scared the girls upstairs would hear but fuck, when Seulgi is deep into pleasing her like this, there's no other way but to moan shamelessly. 

 

Seulgi propped one of Irene's legs over her shoulder so she could dive in deeper, which only made Irene feel more and more of Seulgi inside her. 

 

Seulgi almost came at the sight of Irene losing her sanity. With her mouth slightly parted, Seulgi thought the best way to finish off her girlfriend was pummel two fingers inside her as she gave her the best suckage on her clit. 

 

Irene's back arched, head thrown onto the pillow ending on the other side of the couch. Writhing underneath Seulgi, Irene reached her high, feeling Seulgi slowing down her movements, her tongue, her fingers, until she licked up every drop of come she made Irene ooze. 

 

Seulgi felt Irene stop her movements and watched as her bare chest heave up and down. 

 

She crawled up next to the raven haired beauty. "Was today my lucky day?" Irene asked, her eyes still closed. Seulgi licked her fingers silently, tasting every single last drop of Irene, before draping her arm over Irene's chest. 

 

"Did you forget your own name?" 

 

Irene scoffed, "I didn't even get to touch you tonight. Is this fair to you?" 

 

Seulgi inched forward to kiss her girlfriend's shoulder, "We have endless days together. You can owe me then." 

 

As tired as she was, Irene only had one thought on her mind. Only Seulgi can make her feel this alive and thriving. 

 

"I love you baby." Irene cooed, reaching over to kiss Seulgi's lips passionately. Seulgi hummed and returned the kiss. "I guess." 

 

Irene pulled away from the kiss and gave her a disapproving look. Seulgi pouted, "Come on, I can't joke around?" 

 

This was her Seulgi. She didn't want anybody else in the world. Just her playful, charming, cute, sexy little Seulgi. 

 

"You're sleeping alone." Irene faked, pretending to get up from the couch. Seulgi immediately pulled her back and cuddled her, locking her underneath her legs and arms. 

 

"You're not going anywhere. You're mine, sorry bout' it." Even if Seulgi didn't see her expression, she knew the older was smirking with pride. 

 

Just like how the moon dawned over to the morning daylight, the couple laid on the couch comfortably in each other's arms. Irene's her home. Seulgi's her home.

 

 

a/n: how was that? leave an upvote if u enjoyed~ i think the last chapter will be out soon. see ya guys ^-^


	8. days are over

a/n: i was saida and minayeon deprived so i returned to writing this.

 

i will end this with one last chapter just to wrap up the entire fic with saida and minayeon as endgame.

 

i think that's all i needaaa tell u. 

 

alrightyyyy~ smut and cute shit all through this chapter. yaaay!!!!!

 

enjoooooy ^o^ 

 

 

Remembering how aroused she felt when Dahyun saw the wet patch from Sana's panties earlier tonight, the younger eyed the worn-out, sleeping Sana... once... twice.... three more times hoping she doesn't wake her up before carefully peeling off Sana's white panties covering her blossom.

 

Dahyun thought about what Sana said about how pleasing the blonde was enough but it didn't sit all too well in her stomach. It just didn't feel right that Sana couldn't cum because she was so focused on helping Dahyun through her first time.

 

Now it's only reasonable for her to return such a lovely favor. 

 

She successfully withdrew the panties and let it slide down softly until it pooled down at Sana's ankles beneath her.

 

 Dahyun gasped slightly as her eyes dropped at the sight of Sana's exposed honey glory. There was no turning back now.

 

Dahyun shyly spread Sana's legs wider giving her an unobstructed view of the older's pussy, waiting to be devoured, kissed, nipped until she begs to come around her tongue.

 

Dahyun felt Sana shift above her, eyebrows creasing, and smacking her lips a little too cutely contrasting what she's about to do. 

 

Dahyun was hoping the sound of her beating heart in her chest wouldn't be a dead giveaway to wake her up as opposed to her feeling Dahyun's tongue inside her.

 

Dahyun inched forward and delved her tongue timidly into her silky folds. Her left hand lightly caressing the inside of her silky thigh, teasing her, as she licks her way upwards, giving Sana's clit her undivided attention.

 

Dahyun could feel Sana's chest rising and falling as she began breathing more heavily, knowing damn well what she's thinking was exactly what she's feeling.

 

Dahyun continued to slowly taste Sana, opening her mouth to envelop her clit interchanging her licking to sucking.

 

"Oh fuck," Sana moaned herself awake as Dahyun bit her inner thigh, sucking until a crimson colored love bite appeared.

 

Dahyun had no idea where this all came from. It's not like she's ever been with anyone before Sana and it's all so new to her but seeing the way Sana was writihing beneath her, the way Sana squirmed trying to escape from her hold just fueled her dominance.. fueled her drive to push Sana over the edge and have her cum all over her mouth.

 

So much for fronting to have Sana beg. She's desperate to taste Sana each second her tongue laps up her taste.

 

With the momentum stirring in the pit of her stomach, Dahyun's tongue slid deep inside her as Sana's juices seeped into her mouth and on her face.

 

Dahyun felt Sana clenching her thighs between her head and pulled her hands down to rest desperately on the blonde's head, pulling her in closer to her pussy as she started grinding on Dahyun's face.

 

Dahyun did something she thought she'd never had the confidence to do.

 

Not breaking a second away from pleasing Sana with her lips and tongue, she brought both hands up to grip and pryed Sana's thighs away from crushing her head, causing Sana to hiss and let out strings of profanities seeing how bold Dahyun's become in such a short amount of time.

 

"Fuck... your tongue.. I'm gonna cum-" She moaned looking down at Dahyun fucking the living hell out of her pussy.  

 

Within moments, Dahyun felt Sana's knees buckle momentarily as her cum dripped from Dahyun's bottom lips and chin. She lapped up as much of her sweet nectar as possible, and continued licking as her orgasm took over her body, smirking to herself when she felt Sana's leg jerked when she brushes her tongue a little too longingly over her clit.

 

As she started to come down, hands relaxing from the grip on her head, Dahyun wasted no time and removed her tongue from swollen clit and slid her middle finger deep inside her tight channel.

 

The tip of Dahyun's tongue lazily reattached and flicked Sana's clit and she enjoyed her every reaction.

 

Someone really has got to stop her, she can't stop herself from wanting to make Sana come again and again.

 

She's becoming greedy but it didn't matter when she felt the bed sheets pull upwards, seeing how Sana's clenched knuckles turned white wrapped around her fist; it didn't matter that she was greedy because it allowed her to hear the sound of Sana's breathing hitched and that sinful moan that escaped her throat when she hit the perfect spot inside her.

 

Moments later, another orgasm hit her hard. Sana's entire body shuddered and she screamed as she flooded Dahyun's mouth. Her fingers found their way around Dahyun's shoulder and pulled her away from her obsession. Dahyun hissed being denied of her now-favorite flavor before looking up at the flushed girl beneath her, making sure Sana is watching her lick her lips to savor her addicting taste.

 

"No more, please... I can't take it any more." she strung out breathlessly before seeing Dahyun removing her finger from her hole and brought it to her mouth to suck up her sweet essence.

 

The blonde looked up at the woman before her, wrecked and worn out as she licked and sucked on her own fingers.

 

Sana was staring down at her, seemingly mesmerized by what Dahyun was doing.

 

"You taste so good. I can't help myself but want every..."

 

Dahyun kisses up Sana's thigh, "single.."

 

She plants a soft kiss between the valley of her covered breast, "last..."

 

Dahyun kissed the space between her jaw and neck, "drop.." 

 

Dahyun towered over her and leaned in to kiss her, letting Sana taste herself from her lips and tongue. Sana moaned into Dahyun's mouth. It's unevitable not to when Dahyun is kissing her so passionately, tongue swiping exceedingly inviting.

 

Eventually, Dahyun pulled her lips from Sana's and moved to the hollow of her neck, kissing and licking the unmarked zone. The legendary ace reached out and tutted her fingers under her chin, lifting Sana's face to look at her.

 

Sana's face was feverish, painted with scarlet coloration from both sides of her cheeks; her chest rising and falling as she began to even out her breathing pattern.

 

They just looked at each other for what seemed like an eternity, but in reality only lasted just a few seconds.

 

Dahyun brought her right hand up to her cheek, softly sliding her thumb over Sana's warm cheeks and at the same time finding her hands always going back to resting on her velvety thigh and began caressing her smooth skin again.

 

Without saying a word, Dahyun slowly leaned into her and kissed her lips softly. Not just a shy peck, but also not too long as her lips only lingered for a few seconds and then pulled back completely. She giggled hearing Sana whine at the withdrawal.

 

Dahyun climbed up towards where Sana laid and got under the blankets hurriedly, her innocence came flushing back. 

 

"D-Did I do okay?" Dahyun stammered only to hear the response of Sana giggling softly into the air. 

 

"They don't call you the legendary ace for nothing, Dahyun." Sana replied, seeing a proud smirk appear on her face.

 

"You would've kept going if I didn't tell you to let me rest, right kitten?" Sana spoke in a low voice. It made Dahyun's skin crawl with anticipation but all at the same time she felt safe and protected. Sana really had that power over her.

 

Dahyun brought the blankets up to cover her face. Now that they're having a pillowtalk, Dahyun couldn't help but feel so shy and embarassed. She doesn't even know who that was just a moment ago, who even was that? That was definitely not the Dahyun she knows. 

 

Sana lightly tugged the covers down, away from her face. She leaned in to plant a soft kiss on Dahyun's lips assuring the younger girl that there's nothing to be embarassed about. 

 

Two women enjoying the company of each other. It's rather beautiful. 

 

Sana pulled away from Dahyun's lips, seeing the shared saliva leave from her lips and Dahyun's. The blonde immediately wiped it off her lips and cuddled into Sana's neck shyly. 

 

Sana looked down at Dahyun and lifted her chin, "You're definitely sexy in the sheets Dahyun, and certainly the cutest everywhere else." Sana rasped into her ear.

 

The glint in her favorite pair of brown eyes could not be mistaken followed with the sweetest smile Sana's ever seen. How did the tables turn so quickly? 

 

Just days before she was a mumbling mess and couldn't even create coherent words in front of Dahyun and now they're in bed together giggly and shy with one another, even after all the erotic things they've done within the span of 3 hours.

 

They had given themselves to one another—their emotions, their desires, their bodies, everything.

 

Curling up beside the younger beauty, Sana rested Dahyun's head onto her chest, wrapping her arm just right underneath her to support her neck and head.

 

Dahyun was alive with passion and every nerve in her body was screaming out.

 

Dahyun draped her arms across Sana's waist, embracing the older's naked body. "I hope you'll allow me to do this with you again."

 

Sana shuddered, feeling Dahyun's hot breath against her chest. Sana wrapped her hand around Dahyun's smaller hands, "Only if you'll allow me to be your girlfriend." 

 

Dahyun laid rested against Sana, smiling as she closed her eyes and listened to her heartbeat. It was still racing, but it was a joyous sound nonetheless. 

 

"You want to be my girlfriend?" Dahyun asked shyly, eyebrows raised.

 

Sana giggled at the tone of her voice, "Of course I do, why did this come to a surprise to you? It's not like I'll just give up my body to just anyone."

 

Dahyun smiled, pearly whites shown as she reached up to kiss underneath Sana's jaw. "I have a very hot girlfriend." 

 

Sana let out a satisfied scoff, "You're only with me because I'm hot?"

 

Dahyun brought a hand up to her chin and pretended to ponder, "And because you're taller than me, but that's it though!" She giggled.

 

Sana unwrapped her arm around Dahyun's head masking as a cushion until she heard a whine from the latter.

 

"No no! I'm just kidding, come back please.." Dahyun pleaded, stretching out to grab Sana's arm, manually returning it to the same position before she moved.

 

Dahyun contentedly smiled once her head is back to being supported, Sana's arms enveloping her shoulders and nestled right underneath Sana's chin.

 

Sana smiled, knowing her teasing couldn't possibly string on any longer and leaned towards Dahyun... tilting her chin up to meet her lips with the younger's. Their lips moved in unison, when Sana parted her lips lightly Dahyun's tongue poked in and explored every crevasse of Sana's mouth.

 

"Well, let's hope I have more to offer so you don't end up leaving me with another tall and hot girl." Sana whispered onto her lips, pulling slightly back seeing how Dahyun's eyes haven't fluttered opened yet. 

 

Sana held Dahyun's jaw in the palm of her hand, admiring the younger's features.

 

"Nonsense." Dahyun muttered out, slowly opening her eyes to see Sana looking at her so tenderly. "None of them are you, Sana." Dahyun said, planting a soft kiss onto Sana's hand. 

 

Dahyun thought to herself mayhaps that was the correct answer because the next thing she knew, Sana had her hand rested on the side of her torso, squeezing and lightly scratching the lovely skin beneath her fingers. 

 

Dahyun was so swept up by how perfectly they fit together. How amazingly Sana's body felt pressed up against her own, and how she knew nothing in life would ever come close to this feeling of ecstasy. 

 

Sana opened up her mouth to allow the younger to enter her mouth on her own accordance, which she does exceptionally well, as her hands made its way past her abdomen and down towards Dahyun's unclothed heat. 

 

Sana slowly inserted a digit inside Dahyun, immediately feeling Dahyun's mouth go from intense kissing to an opened 'o' shape breathing out shaky breaths against her lips. Sana bit the younger's bottom lips hearing a lewd moan escaping from Dahyun's throat.

 

Slowly pumping in and out Dahyun's pussy, Sana dives in towards her neck, making sure every crevice of her skin is loved and kissed before they got interrupted by rapid knocks on the cabin's bedroom door. 

 

Sana immediately pulled her hand away from Dahyun and pulled the sheets closer up to her's and Dahyun's body, more so herself because she only had her bra on and Dahyun thankfully still had her black top on from last night. 

 

"I know you guys are having a good time welcoming back our cabin mates with your sex scents and all but people are making their way back to their cabins. Dahyun, you gotta go before other students find out you're here. You're not exactly an outcast. Oh! And sorry about your bed..." Nayeon said, barging in with her hand covering her eyes, looking straight below onto the cabin floors.

 

Dahyun perked her head up at the last comment, "My bed? Why would you-" Nayeon didn't let her finish when she tossed Dahyun all the clothes off the floor, overalls and Sana's dress. 

 

"Toss that shit on and go. Don't get caught. There'll be buzz if you do." Nayeon warned, knowing how Dahyun's the district's pupil.

 

Dahyun looked down at her overalls and then at Sana. Unspoken connection. 

 

"Do you mind Nayeon... she's still pretty naked." Sana asked annoyingly, she's not going to let Nayeon see her goodies. 

 

Nayeon scoffed and rolled her eyes walking towards the window, "I need to air this shit out, it reeks of sex in here. Eww. Disgusting." 

 

Sana grabbed a fistful of her pillow and chucked it at Nayeon with full force before grabbing her underwear underneath her ankles and slid them up, finishing up veiling herself with a pair of shorts and shirt both folded neatly on the wooden desk next to her. 

 

"It's not like you've ever had sex, oh no, of course not, our lovely virgin Nayeon." Nayeon sneered at Sana's sarcastic remark.

 

"NO LOOKING!" Sana shouted making Nayeon squeeze her eyes shut. Dahyun smiled and got out of bed. 

 

"She's messing with you. I'm dressed." Dahyun said buttoning the two last little metal buttons connecting from the 'x' denim fabric. Just then, two bodies waltzed into the room, hand in hand with messy bedhead hair. 

 

"From the sound of it, you two must've had an eventful night, wouldn't you say so babe?" Seulgi said, acting out cluelessly with Irene. 

 

Irene smiled and nodded, "Seems like it with Sana's... 'ohh fuck Dahyun.. oh right there baby right there!" Irene exaggerated, mocking the older of the two. Sana looked at Nayeon and Nayeon immediately understood from the glare. 

 

Nayeon chucked the pillow Sana had thrown at the other two troublemaking lovebirds.

 

Dahyun covered her face and slid back onto Sana's bed, leaping into her arms. Sana fell backwards a little bit feeling the unexpected force but still managed to catch an embarassed Dahyun in her arms.

 

"You guys... were home? We didn't hear anyone come in. We thought we were being careful." 

 

Seulgi brought her hand up to her mouth and Irene brought her free hand to her chest with her lips pouted. "Dahyun's so cute, can you believe Seacoast's legendary ace made Sana scream like that?"

 

Irene nodded at her girlfriend's question, "It's always the shy ones. I don't know what it is about them, they're so dirty and shameless." 

 

Seulgi looked offended. "Where does that leave me?!" 

 

Irene dropped her smile and turned to Seulgi, "No babe, I mean like.. shy girls tend to secretly have a huge sex drive and they're just really good in-" 

 

Seulgi crossed her arms and gave her a 'go ahead and finish that sentence i dare you' type of look. Irene read that look very well and wrapped her arms behind Seulgi's neck. 

 

Irene didn't want to do this in front of a crowd but Seulgi's pouty and she's gotta do what she's gotta do.

 

With a deep sigh, Irene prepped herself and let out the cringiest, if not the most body-wrenching aegyo that the other girls felt like vomiting except for Dahyun, she of course found it endearing. 

 

"Ddeulgiiiii~ Don't be mad at Iweeeene. Iweene is sowwwy. Kisssh me pweeease~" 

 

Seulgi couldn't help herself and smiled at her girlfriend's attempted aegyo. Irene hates aegyo with a passion but will succumb to it if it'll one, to get what she wants, or two, erase her mistake to ease Seulgi's fading 'anger.'

 

Seulgi threw her arm around Irene's waist and picked her up, spinning her once in a circle. "OF COURSE BABY!" Seulgi kissed her lips once, keeping things light for the kids in front of her. 

 

Nayeon stuck her head outside the window and pretended to hurl as Sana leaned into Dahyun's neck making heaving noises. Dahyun just smiled with her hands folded cutely in her lap. 

 

Nayeon saw some familiar faces, with the help of the lights from different porches, from her and Sana's class. "Dahyun, you have to go now. We'll help you sneak out, come on." 

 

Dahyun nodded and followed Nayeon's footsteps after saying goodbye to Seulgi and Irene.

 

Sneaking by the semi-drink kids who are also trying their best to sneak back into their cabins without getting caught, Sana and Nayeon successfully brought Dahyun back to Seacoast's cabins.

 

Thankfully not many students have arrived yet because there weren't many lights on inside the cabin. Sana pulled Dahyun by the waist as she walked up towards the steps and leaned in to plant one last kiss for the night, hearing some groaning in the background by no other than Sana's best friend. 

 

Dahyun bit her lips and cutely waved goodbye to Sana before whispering loudly to her girlfriend's companion "Thanks Nayeon!"

 

Dahyun made her way inside safely and Nayeon looked over at Sana. "You've never even smiled at me like that." Nayeon jabbed, arms crossed. 

 

Sana let out an exhale before chucking her arm over Nayeon's shoulder, "Like I ever smile when I'm with you." She teased. Nayeon lunged forward leaving Sana dangling on her own.

 

Sana pouted before chasing after Nayeon, jumping once she reached the older's shoulders. "I love you, Nayeon!" 

 

Nayeon flinched hearing Sana's voice so loudly in her ear. "Yeah, yeah..."

 

Nayeon smiled feeling Sana tickle her cheek and felt a little weight leaning into the crook of her neck as she walked. Sana locked her arms and sighed contently.

 

Maybe Nayeon loves her to death too. 

 

The following morning has approached way too quickly for Sana's liking. It didn't even feel like an hour was seeped into her slumber until she remembered what happened last night. She woke up smiling when memories came rushing back. 

 

Alright, alright young warriors. Last day and we're off past noon. Get into your swimsuits we provided for you, and meet outside in 30 we have a surprise for you all.

 

Jihyo said with a huge smile. Everyone grumbled from their party hours before but still said, 'yes ma'm' nonetheless. 

 

Once everyone was up and dressed like Jihyo aided them to, all the girls in the cabin came out in just their swimsuits to see bodies of students all walking towards the lake.

 

Sana and Nayeon looked at each other questioningly, followed by Seulgi and Irene.

 

"What's the occasion with?" Irene asked. The three girls shrugged before making their way towards the lake themselves.

 

Sana immediately starts scanning the crowd for her favorite pair of brown eyes, blonde hair bright as soft flowing honey, until Nayeon tapped her shoulder.

 

"Hmm?"

 

Nayeon pointed at the adjacent direction from Sana and locked her eyesight on Dahyun and that black haired girl from the soccer game smiling and giggling with each other. 

 

"Sana..." Nayeon lightly strung out.

 

"I'm fine! She's just talking to her like a friend would... she knows we're together so she won't press on any further actions." 

 

Nayeon cocked her head to the side, "Whatever floats your boat sweetheart." Seeing Mina, Nayeon left Sana to go talk to the younger brunnette.

 

Sana crossed her arms and never let the two girls out of her sight until the girl pointed at Sana which made Dahyun whip her head towards her line of vision.

 

Sana immediately retracted and pretended to stretch her arms like she hasn't been staring for the past 3 minutes straight. 

 

Sana looked back over to where Dahyun and that girl were to only feel a surge of panic settling in. Sana dropped her arm and whipped her head around to search for the blonde. 

 

"Boo!" Sana screeched hearing the sudden noise, making Dahyun lean back a little bit before pressing her hands around Sana's waist, to catch her from falling. Sana learned that Dahyun was leaning terribly close towards her lips. 

 

"Did you miss me?" Dahyun asked, smiling how Sana isn't hugging her back or looking at her for that matter. 

 

Sana didn't want to give into the younger's satisfaction and reply too quickly but of course she missed her, what kind of question was that? Dahyun was the first thing she thought of when she woke up. It's such a wonderful feeling, Sana felt like puking up rainbows. 

 

"And what of it? That girl seemed to miss you more." Sana puffed, still trying her best to tear her away from Dahyun's gaze.

 

Dahyun smiled at her stubborn girlfriend until it suddenly dropped when she saw some guys walk pass by her, holding up their hands into a fist towards their mouths, tapping some of their guy friends next to them on the shoulder as they hissed at Sana's backside. 

 

Dahyun immediately took off her tracksuit and draped it around Sana's back, covering her up well, as her track pants rested nicely on her own waist.

 

Sana looked at the sudden fling of fabric. "What's this for?" Sana asked clutching on the flailing arm of the pink and white suit covering her shoulders. 

 

"Just cause.. plus you look cute in my stuff. I might need to lend you more just so I can see you in them." Dahyun said with a warm smile. Who can resist a charming smile like Dahyun's? 

 

Sana closed the slight gap between the two and placed her chin on Dahyun's shoulder. "I don't like being jealous. Fix it.." Sana whined. 

 

Dahyun pecked the side of Sana's cheek and pulled back, hands returning to her favorite place to hold Sana, her perfect waist. Dahyun smiled as she wrapped her arms tighter around Sana's waist and pulled her into a kiss. 

 

Heads whipped towards Sana and Dahyun the second it happened. Gasps and soft mumurs in the background caught Sana's attention which caused her to immediately pull away from the kiss.

 

"D-Dahyun. Why did you-" 

 

Dahyun reached for Sana's hand and laced their fingers together. "Sorry, just kissing my girlfriend here, don't mind me!" Dahyun shouted.

 

Sana pulled Dahyun back towards her, "What are you doing???" 

 

Dahyun smiled at Sana before looking around at people who still had their eyes on them.

 

Dahyun took her hand, the one that's still laced between Sana's fingers and waved at them with a huge smile.

 

The students around them giggled to themselves and shot Dahyun a thumbs up, some just gave a small smile continuing their conversations, and some winked at her giving her an 'ok' sign with a supportive smile.

 

"Letting them know you're mine and mine only." 

 

"But- I don't want to get pummeled by your little fangirls, they're going to kill me!" 

 

Dahyun let go of Sana's hand to hold her face in both palms of her hands, "I won't allow that to happen. I'll protect you, okay? You're safe with me, Sana." 

 

Sana can only sigh and take Dahyun's word for it. The older nodded and felt a warm kiss pressed against her temple before hearing the screeching sound of the blowspeaker being turned on.

 

Gather around everybody!

 

Because every high school on this camping trip are all bunched together in one place, it's difficult to hear.

 

But listen carefully! On the other side of the lake is our summer gift to you, the class of 2019. Let's push through the last couple weeks before your high school graduation and enjoy the rest of our camping trip and create new memories. 

 

On the count of three, you can jump in the lake and swim to the other side or some of you would rather stay dry and walk on over there.

 

Either way, please be careful and watch your surroundings of other students and camp instructors who are at bay to aid you along the way.

 

Sana and Dahyun looked at each other after hearing the announcement.

 

One. 

 

"Do you want to get in the water or stay dry?"

 

Two.

 

Sana pondered as the lead instructor blew his whistle.

 

"I think we should-" Sana was interrupted when Nayeon brushed past her shoulder, "Come on you slowpoke! Get in the water, it's our last day!" 

 

Sana and Dahyun's eyes widened seeing Nayeon holding hands with Mina, both girls with a huge smile on their faces as they entered the water. 

 

"Let's get wet, baby!" Sana shouted, stripping off Dahyun's track jacket. 

 

"You can't just say that out loud, Sana!" Dahyun said with a light scarlet color creeping up on her cheeks as she bent down to pick up her poor discarded track jacket.

 

Sana had her fingers hooked around Dahyun's pants until the younger stopped her act. 

 

"I- can remove these pants myself... and you," Dahyun stripped it off, dropping it to her ankles, "...need some self control." 

 

Sana whined and flushed Dahyun's body towards hers, feeling the younger's toned abs pressed up against her own. 

 

"Why don't you make me?" Sana taunted, lightly nipping Dahyun's bottom lips before pulling her hand towards the edge of the water. 

 

Dahyun's leg gave out for two seconds before regaining her strength trailing behind Sana. She'll get her back for this. 

 

Sana tripped almost a second into the water dragging Dahyun with her. Their hair slightly wet, Sana cooed seeing Dahyun's blonde hair brushed back. She looks so cute, this is one of the cutest sights in the world. 

 

Lightly paddling across the body of water with a bunch of other students, Sana and Dahyun heard shouting and hollering as students round about to the other side. 

 

The moment both their eyes reached the same sight as the others, they both gasped and shouted too, screaming in delight. 

 

It was the same bright colored, inflatable obstacle course from a day or two ago and on it were huge buckets of pumped water balloons and dozens of water soakers lined up on the edge of the course with missing tanks placed all in different sections of the course. 

 

At this point, silence was out of the question because everything seemed self explanatory. Dahyun looked competitively at Sana and dragged herself closer towards the course. Sana yelped as she pulled Dahyun's waistline.

 

"He didn't say go! No cheating!" Sana shouted causing Dahyun to laugh out loud. 

 

Return your designated cabins in 2 hours. Play safe everybody! On the count of three, say it with me! 

 

In unison, ONE, TWO, THREE! The whistle was blown and those in the water darted for the water soakers and climbed onto the course tripping and sliding to find missing tanks. Those on land hopped on and joined the fun. 

 

Sana and Dahyun raced each other and tried to get themselves a head start but ended up meeting at the same time and grabbed a couple missing soakers other might've missed from the angle they were coming in from. 

 

Successfully grabbing some missing containers, they ran over towards a few locations where the obstacle courses allowed access to the body of water and shot at each other. 

 

Their early mornings consisted of laughter, new memories, and a whole lot of water and slips. 

 

Reaching near noon, after everything was cleaned up and deflated, students have heard the announcement that there will be a full-class buffet outside near the lake. 

 

Last finish touches on their packing, students began to leave the cabin one by one saying goodbye to their memories of summer 2019 at this camp. 

 

Nayeon wrapped her arm around Sana's shoulder, "A wonderful camp trip, indeed." Sana nodded once firmly. "This weekend is definitely one for the books." 

 

Making their way towards the lake, there were three different food trucks varying from meats, veggies and drinks lined up in three different angles from the lead director. 

 

Because we saved so much money of choosing a camping trip instead of reserving whole theme park to ourselves for one-day, we were able to garner some of the finest chains in the city who drove out here to ensure all your hunger and thirsts. 

 

Enjoy everybody, faculty settle down and dig in as well. Thank you!

 

Instructors on site were bringing in portable picnic tables for students and faculties to enjoy their last luncheon at the campsite. Wonderful, fulfilling expressions and steam coming from various meats made everybody's head go hazy.

 

From greek salads, vegetable jambalaya, skewers full tofu, peppers, eggplants corn, there were tasty dishes for everybody of all different kinds of taste buds and preferences. 

 

Nayeon found Sana and Dahyun sitting on a laid out picnic blanket aided by instructors, snacking on some juicy chicken with fresh veggies, mixed in with brown rice lightly drizzled under a simple creamy sauce. 

 

She dove for Sana's serving right away making Dahyun and Mina giggle at their little banter of 'get your own food, this is mine!' 

 

Mina and Dahyun sat beside each other. "So, you and Nayeon huh?" 

 

Mina smiled and looked at Nayeon who just proudly smacked Sana's arm and pinched her cheeks making Sana huff and puff out of anger. 

 

"It's a little sudden, but she does really like me and I found myself liking how she treats me and how she takes care of me. She's really kind." Mina said with a smile.

 

Dahyun nodded her head and fed Mina some chicken and rice in her spoon which the older gladly received.

 

Mina thought to herself how she doesn't really have the need to tell Dahyun that after her and Nayeon's little session, she felt something unsettling in her tummy and rushed immediately to the bathroom to throw it back up.

 

Nayeon rushed in just as quickly once she felt the bed move and held her hair back, soothing Mina's back as she lets the unsettling feeling in her tummy pass over.

 

Nayeon helped Mina into the bathroom shower and tested the water temperature after filling the bathtub up with lukewarm near hot water near the brim of the tub but leaving enough space so there's no need to have an overflowing mess because of water displacement.

 

She aided Mina to get inside before leaving a towel on the towel rack. Mina saw Nayeon turn her back to leave. One hand on the door knob, Nayeon was making her way out until Mina called her out and asked her to stay and get in the tub with her.

 

Nayeon couldn't say no. She learned that she could never say no to Mina. 

 

Dahyun didn't want to say anything when she caught Mina smiling to herself. 

 

The recent events all happened all too quickly but every moment was engraved in her mind, Mina thought.

 

Mina remembered how basically.. a stranger who was a little bit too drunk and woozy at the time, tumbled into bed with her, took her first time and made it into a sweet and caring, yet hot and assuring experience.

 

And when she was throwing up and felt sick to her stomach, with no hesitations, Nayeon took care of her like she's done this many times with her before, guiding her through every single step until all her worries and sickness dissipated into thin air. 

 

Dahyun looked over at how Sana clenched her hand into a fist and lunged at Nayeon with her bottom lips engulfed in her mouth.

 

It only made Dahyun and Mina sigh and softly chuckle at the sight. "They're really our girls huh?"

 

"Yup. You know this is how our life's going to be from now on, right?" Dahyun nodded at Mina's question. 

 

"Lots of bickering from them and a whole lot of kissing from us..." Mina giggled at Dahyun's reply before speaking up, "That's quite right." 

 

Dahyun smiled and looked over at Mina. "You finally got over me, huh?" 

 

Mina perked her head at Dahyun's voice, surprised. "Huh? What are you talking about?" 

 

Dahyun put her bowl down on the side of her, onto the picnic blanket, perfectly balanced onto the dirt beneath.

 

"It was accidental. You were knocked out one night after a really long day of studying for finals and it slipped." 

 

Mina bit her lips and closed her eyes, she didn't know that even happened. "What did I say, do you remember?" 

 

"Something along the lines of, I want to be yours, Dahyun."

 

Mina let out a long exhale and looked at Nayeon headlocking Sana. 

 

"That was ages ago, why didn't you tell me anything?" Mina asked. 

 

"I don't think you realize how much I love you and treasure you Mina.. I didn't want anything between us to change." 

 

Mina smiled and looked over at Dahyun once more, "Nothing will. You're my best friend, Dahyun." Mina leaned onto Dahyun's shoulder, "Always." 

 

Dahyun felt her chest puff up with emotions, "Always..." 

 

The two sat content in each other's company as they watched their girlfriends playfully tick each other off and laugh their heads off as Sana slipped pulling Nayeon down with her. Mina and Dahyun let out the same exasperated exhale and went after their girlfriends to help them up.

 

The two stopped playing after that and they took turns to sip on some fruity teas and fresh squeezed juices, generously enjoying the taste sliding down their throat unlike the drinks from the previous night.

 

Until the long hand reach the tippy-top of the hour, the instructor reeled in all the students to help clean up and thank the instructors out here this weekend for their amazing and incredible help.

 

Seacoast's heartthrob and talented artist found a way to scurry onto Nayeon and Sana's bus. Seacoast's advisor only accepted their request if Jihyo agrees with the extra two students to monitor. 

 

Winning Jihyo over wasn't easy, she already had a full bus with her boys and girls. Though she knows that Nayeon and Sana won't cause any trouble, to ease the teacher in a more positive way, the two Seacoast stars took the two heavy duffle bags full of little snacks for the students to snack on during the bus ride and slung them around their shoulders in unison. 

 

With the push of puppy eyes, Jihyo gave in and watched the four happy girls screech in excitement and settled the duffle bags into the middle of the bus, designated for the teachers and the teacher's assistant to access easily to the front or the rear end of the bus.

 

Halfway through the drive, after stopping to grab some late lunch going into early dinner, Nayeon and Mina, Sana and Dahyun found themselves slipping into a sleep-like state.

 

Not minding the sound of fading laughter and voices in the background, they found comfort of each other's shoulder as snoozes left their lips.

 

Entertained by the touch of their lovers hours before really took a toll on their stamina, but they would do anything to repeat that night and experience it all over again, bit-by-bit, piece-by-piece.

 

The drift of the cool wind blowing through the windows tingled their pores, soothing their tense positions deeper into each other. 

 

They never knew when they arrived to their destination where they were all dropped off a couple days before. But waking up in each other's company, the four girls can only smile and leave little pecks on each other's heads and cheeks.

 

Because if there's anything to take away from this trip, it's that they found each other, despite all the setbacks that came up and that's what really matters.

 

 

a/n: thank u thank u for reading! (it's non-edited for now, as always if there's mistakes im so sowwwwy)

 

 

i really love this fic so much, im so happy u all enjoy reading it.

 

 

fluff saida and minayeon is my cuppa teaaaa 


	9. their love is like a magnet

a/n: salutations!

 

 

8k+ worded chapter because i couldn't stop spilling my uwus in this fic. 

 

 

idk how to extend this but i kinda wanna write about minayeon next chapter, what do ya'll think? 

 

 

I present to you, Seacoast's class of 2019! Congratulations seniors! 

 

The enthusiastic crowd broke out in roars seeing their graduating sons and daughters, friends and siblings, all toss their graduation caps in the air as praises and clutters of names were being drowned out from both sides of the stadium. 

 

Spotted in the crowd were Sana and Nayeon who were actively waving their arms high in the air with their girlfriends' face cutouts trying to gain their attention, not caring that they've gained hundreds of others in the process. 

 

The two graduates walking on the grassy fields of their school's football stadium can only look up at them, waved shyly before retreating into each other's company and giggling at their goofy girlfriends.

 

As soon as the seniors were dismissed, families huddled around each other to find their own graduating students. Sana and Nayeon had their graduation ceremonies two days prior so everything worked out well and there were no clash of graduations.

 

Mina was hugged and kissed by her parents when greeted them, remembering to let her parents coo her just this time once.. okay maybe eight more times before letting them go because as much as she loved being independent in the city, she also did maybe miss a little bit being kissed and pampered by her parents. 

 

It's always nice to live alone out here by herself, there's no argument there. Her parents gave her that luxury the second she decided to attend Seacoast focusing in the theatrics of artistry in her first year of high school all the way through her graduation gown. 

 

Mina's parents have always known her passion for creating art pieces so they couldn't have held her back. Instead, they were understanding and allowed her to have a place of her own near the school. 

 

The house she lived in was pretty roomy for one person but she made use of her other empty rooms, turning them into different art rooms depending on sculpting, painting.

 

Dahyun knew this and always came over to Mina's place to accompany her and soon after one hangout turned into two and the next thing they knew, Dahyun ended up staying over so much that Mina turned one of the art rooms into a guest room solely for Dahyun to crash in when she felt too tired to drive back to her own place. 

 

Mina never took her parent's endowment for granted. She graduated top of her class, in the whole Gyeonggi-Do district at that, never once failing to make her parents beam with pride. 

 

"We'll always be one phone call away, we'll let you celebrate with your friends, Mina. You've made us proud, you know that right?" Her dad pampered, patting her head softly. Mina nodded and extended her arms around both her parents. 

 

"Thank you, Mom and Dad. I know." The two older Myouis pulled away and watched as the other three girls came up behind her and tackled her with hugs and kisses. Mina giggled as she tried to straddle away from the overwhelming amount of love. 

 

Nayeon kissed Mina's cheek, being the person who had the most body contact with the latter and watched as her girlfriend's parents bat their eyelashes a little too rapidly with confusion written all over their faces. 

 

Mina blushed and turned around to face her parents, "Mom, Dad, I'd like you to meet Im Nayeon. She's the wonderful woman I told you about." 

 

Mina's mother held a hand up to cover her mouth as she waved Nayeon to come towards her, "Nayeon goodness, you're so stunning! You make our daughter so happy, do you know that?" 

 

Nayeon let out a huge exhale, by the looks of their expressions, she didn't think anything would fall into her favor but she guessed wrong because a beat later, she felt two arms wrapped around her body and a proud look on Mina's dad's face. 

 

"You take care of our little Minari, can you do that for us, Nayeon?" He said with his hand out for her to shake, more as a promise but Nayeon knew. 

 

She bowed 90 degrees to fully respect her girlfriend's father's request, "With my entire heart, sir." Nayeon bowed three times before lightly suggesting to do the same for her girl's mother. 

 

Mina's parents smiled wide, "We know, you're capable. By the things, Mina has told us at least." The woman said with a smile. Nayeon looked up, hands still holding onto the older woman before seeing her pull Nayeon in to whisper something. 

 

"Mina is stubborn with her words, but her actions will tell you everything you will need to know." Nayeon smiled looking at Mina's dad. 

 

"Thank you for trusting me with her, sir, ma'm." Nayeon bowed once more. Mina's parents smiled and hugged one another before hearing Mina speak behind Nayeon.

 

"Dad, Mom. Is it alright if the girls stay with me this summer? I can move out my art stuff in the garage and we can all sleep separ-"

 

"Nonsense! You and Nayeon can share your room, and I assume Dahyun and her lovely girlfriend can take that guest room Dahyun ever so often sleeps in." Her mother retaliated with the most innocent face in the world, not knowing the extent of their cute high school relationship, not to mention how mature and experienced these girls are.

 

Mina looked at Dahyun and Sana before looking over at Nayeon who are all trying their best to hide their smiles breaking to be seen. 

 

"S-Sure! If that's not a problem with the girls?" Mina asked before being rained on with such obnoxious and obvious replies that it made her face flush. That definitely didn't go unnoticed by Nayeon, who was standing right beside her latching her fingers in between Mina's.

 

"Make sure your guardians know." Mina's dad chimed in. The girls all happily agreed and bowed them goodbye. Dahyun caved in towards the two older Myouis for two last hugs before making her way towards Sana's side. 

 

"I'll take Dahyun to my place so we can gather our things before meeting you at your place." Sana said, perching her chin onto Dahyun's shoulder. Mina nodded and was guided by Nayeon's impulsive jolt by the wrist. 

 

"O-Okay! I'll meet you guys there!" Mina said hurriedly before returning her attention onto Nayeon who was breathing heavily. Mina found it rather cute how she's so out of breath so easily, she's not that heavy to lag around right?

 

"Nayeon, what is it honey?" Mina asked once they've reached Nayeon's car.

 

Not even a beat later, Nayeon lunged forward and grabbed Mina's waist and pulled her into a kiss, with Nayeon's back leaning up against the driver's door. 

 

Mina was taken aback but she didn't fight it. She can't fight how well their lips matched each other. Mina couldn't fight against her girlfriend's lips when they taste so much like strawberry-coconut, mostly because Nayeon has a tendency of always applying it nearly every minute of the day, but Mina couldn't deny how fruity and good it tasted.

 

After lip-locking for what seemed like two lightyears, Mina pulled back as Nayeon smirked seeing their shared saliva pull away from their swollen lips. 

 

"Ba-Babe.. you're quite ambitious right now, don't you think?" Mina heaved her chest up and down, cheeks plump and pink as she looked up at Nayeon. 

 

Nayeon swiped her thumb onto Mina's bottom lips and collected the saliva she missed before bringing her thumb to her lips, pressing a soft innocent kiss. 

 

"I get to be with you and our best friends for three whole months. Being with you everyday for three months, sleeping with you and waking up next to you for three months... I can't hide the excitement Mina. I feel so alive Mina, and you make me feel this way." 

 

Nayeon didn't know when she was so sappy and cheesy but words kept spilling and no one around them cared enough to chime in on the conversation anyway. 

 

Mina brought her hand up to Nayeon's cheek and wrapped her free hand around Nayeon's left hand. She leaned into Nayeon's lips and pressed a very soft kiss against her lips.

 

"I wouldn't want it any other way." Mina said, boring her eyes into Nayeon's addictive gaze.

 

"You're cute, you know that?" Nayeon bit her lips and leaned in to kiss her younger girlfriend once more before getting interrupted by a girl handing out a little rectangular flyer. 

 

Graduation party at Namjoon's house! Bring yourselves and anyone else you want. The more the merrier, wooo! 

 

Nayeon studied the flyer with the face of a monolidded man with incredibly deep dimples and an eye smile. "The kid's name is Kim Namjoon, heard of him?" 

 

"He's in my music producing class from my first term of senior year. Very helpful guy, everyone loved how he always made time to teach others instead of working on his own stuff. We should tell the girls if they want to go with us." 

 

Nayeon tilted her head, "We're going?" 

 

Mina smiled, teeth unshown, but very visible that she's happy with the thought of a graduation party and with a respectful guy at that.

 

"Why not? Namjoon is genuinely a good kid, I think a graduation party sounds fun. You don't want to attend?" Mina asked. 

 

Nayeon shrugged, "I just handle liquor.. pretty poorly." 

 

Nayeon was taken aback when Mina's hands that were once laced between her fingers were now on her waist.

 

Nayeon couldn't say she didn't see it coming but when Mina spun her around so now her back was pressed up against Mina's front, Nayeon shuddered against Mina's advances.

 

"I remember how our night played out last time we got drunk together. Do you want to repeat it honey?" Mina said before kissing the back of Nayeon's ear. Nayeon pushed herself off her car window and grabbed Mina's hands that were resting on her waist. 

 

"And you tell me I'm ambitious. If only the girls knew how dirty you were, they wouldn't have teased me so much for being so touchy with you." 

 

Mina very quickly leaned to peck Nayeon on the lips before opening up Nayeon's car door. "Come on babe, I want to change into something more comfortable for the party. We'll tell the girls once we start driving." 

 

Nayeon sighed before grabbing her jaw and kissing her firmly one more time. "Don't you want to, you know, shower first before we g-" 

 

"Just get in the car." Mina giggled, shoving an antsy girlfriend in the driver seat. Nayeon only chuckled as she buckled up. Mina took off her cap and ran her fingers through her hair, letting her fingers trail down her long brown hair. 

 

Nayeon cleared her throat, "You know, going to his party is just going to end disastrously if I start drinking." 

 

Mina looked over at Nayeon who's now reversing after starting the engine, "I'll keep an eye on you plus, if I see you with any other woman except me let's just say you'll be Mina-less." Mina said terrifyingly contrasting her smile and the soft pats received by the older. 

 

"Note taken." Nayeon said, "As if any person wants me, I'm too in love with you to bat an eyelash at another." 

 

"Good, you're mine." 

 

Nayeon was very fond of this possessiveness but she didn't want to fuel into Mina's ego too much. "That, I am." 

 

Dahyun was waiting on her girlfriend's bed when Sana came out of the bathroom, hair wet and ruffled in between her towel.

 

"Mina invited us to go to one of her peer's graduation party. Do you just want to pack tomorrow and meet at their house?" 

 

Sana shrugged as she nodded her head, "Fine by me, let me just blowdry my hair and we can-" 

 

With one little tug from Dahyun's direction, Sana landed square right in front of Dahyun's legs.

 

"Or.. we can-" 

 

Dahyun let the words fade on the tip of her tongue allowing her lips to do the talking. Sana easily reciprocated the blonde's desire.

 

Dahyun knew Sana enjoyed kissing her and being with her and of course, they've already surpassed third base but for some reason, she can't help herself from hearing a little something she's succumb loving to hear. 

 

Just one little sound... 

 

Dahyun pulled at Sana's waist and switched their positions, Sana's body bounced up and down with her wet hair sprawled out onto her bed sheets.

 

Dahyun looked down at her bare faced girlfriend and as much as she wanted to please her in every kind of way, but she knew that if she did.. she wouldn't have the morale in her to stop. 

 

Sana was just too good looking and the way her lips are begging to her kissed, her neck and abs begging to be marked, her blossom begging to be licked and pleased all night long only fueled the younger's passion.

 

Dahyun knew maybe, now, wasn't an ideal time to do that but who knows what the night had in store for them.. until then she wants to hear her favorite sound. 

 

Sana saw how Dahyun stared at her for a little too long with eyes snaking all over her body, so she pulled Dahyun out of her trance by a touch of her finger until she felt Dahyun lift one of her thighs up, bending it as she laid on top of Sana's body, biting her neck mercilessly. 

 

Sana hissed before letting the pleasure take over her body, moaning when Dahyun ran the bite over with her tongue as an apology for her roughness, also raking her thighs with her fingers. 

 

Dahyun pulled back to be met with Sana's smug face.

 

"Why are you looking at me like that?" The blonde asked.

 

"As if you don't know." 

 

Dahyun grinned and leaned in to kiss her girlfriend once more. Sana's moans are her favorite drug. Dahyun gets high off of her lingering touches, her delicate kisses. 

 

"I may or may not have an idea." Dahyun returned, kissing Sana once more before pulling the latter up. 

 

"Come on, we still have to hit my place up before meeting with the other two little bunny hopping couple." Dahyun said casually, throwing the other two under the bus slightly. 

 

"We've done it more times than they did, doesn't that make us like bunny hopping champions or.." 

 

"I'm making fun of them babe, come on I don't want to go to that party in my gown and this ugly dress I'm wearing underneath." Dahyun said, lifting her gown from the bottom up making Sana giggle.

 

"I didn't know you like polka dot." Dahyun frowned and lightly pushed Sana onto the bed, "Shut it or I'll knock you out." 

 

Sana stood up abruptly and pulled Dahyun in by the waist, looking down slightly at the younger. "As..if." 

 

Dahyun wanted to push her down onto the bed so hard. But the stare Sana has on her is defiant, it's drawing her in so much that she didn't have time to notice how Sana's hand snaked her way around the front and slowly unzipped Dahyun's gown. 

 

"Sana, we really don't have time to-"

 

"Shh, baby. You're not giving me any credit here." Sana began, zipping it down all the way to the end until she ended on her knees. Sana watched as Dahyun tore the gown off her body.

 

"It hurts my ego babe." Sana pouted, before coming back up to meet Dahyun's eyes remembering to drag her fingers along the way. 

 

"Babe, I-I won't be able to stop myself." Dahyun said as she fixates her vision on Sana's eyes, watching how by each ticking second she was getting weaker and weaker under her gaze. 

 

Sana knew Dahyun was fighting against herself and she was fighting hard but Sana was too committed to make Dahyun moan her name again. 

 

Sana let the overwhelming strength of her libido drive her actions by engulfing Dahyun's lips into her own before she heard a knock on her door followed by a tangerined hair doll-like woman walked in, looking down at her iPad, mindless to the scene unfolding in front of her.

 

"Hey sis, Mom said that the wifi is down again.. can you help fix," Chaeyoung looked up and saw Sana embarrassingly swipe her hand away from underneath Dahyun's dress and hid them behind her back, "On second thought, I'll just youtube some videos, as you were." 

 

Chaeyoung closed the door and not another peep was heard. Dahyun didn't miss the glint of red on the younger one's face but that was masked with the disgusting retch sound from outside the closed door.

 

Sana clenched her eyes shut as Dahyun giggled into her hand. "You're still feeling up for it?" She teased.

 

"Dahyun- Let's just- I'm gonna go change." Sana said, red in the face and pace quickened.

 

Dahyun softly let out a soft 'okay' and watched her girlfriend guide herself towards the closet. She knew Sana was embarrassed because Dahyun met them only two nights ago at their graduation ceremony and things went so well and her mom and dad loved Dahyun. 

 

But it's another situation when her younger sister, by a couple years, walked in on them about to get it on and seeing her sister's hand driving up in between Dahyun's legs, yeah Sana might be super embarassed actually. 

 

Dahyun walked towards Sana who was deeply engrossed into looking for a casual fit yet styling into the party type feel before feeling two arms wrapped around her tummy.

 

"You're beautiful, Sana. You would look good in anything."

 

"You're saying that because you're my girlfriend and want my kisses." Sana retaliated. 

 

"That, and you honestly look good with anything you wear. How about this?" Dahyun asked, grabbing a couple hangers displaying some ripped black jeans, a rose-pink tank top and a knitted oversized tan cardigan. 

 

It was simple, but knowing Sana's body proportions, Dahyun knew her girlfriend would strut this simple piece into a fashion runway of history. 

 

"Dahyun, this is too simple. I want to look sexy." Sana pouted. Dahyun cocked her head to the side and grabbed a blue and white crop top hanging in front of her eyes. 

 

"Better?" Dahyun smiled with her eyes. Sana kissed her girlfriend's cheek before stripping bare. It wasn't like she had much on anyway, just her tshirt and shorts for night time. Dahyun looked away for a while so she doesn't get any ideas. 

 

Sana smiled as she tossed on the outfit Dahyun prepared. "Cute?" 

 

"Absolutely." Dahyun smiled as she grabbed Sana's keys. "You can do make-up at my place, grab your purse." Sana nodded and grabbed her purse which contained everything including her on the go make up bag. 

 

Perhaps a good hour and a half flew by and the large hand finally struck 8 o' clock. Mina and Nayeon sprayed on some perfume before hollering Sana and Dahyun to hurry up in the bathroom. 

 

Sana applied lipstick on last as Dahyun brushed her long blonde locks with Sana's comb. "COMING!" they yelled in unison. 

 

Mina locked up her house before turning on their GPS to Namjoon's party. The car ride was a ruckus as always, with cute bickering from Sana and Nayeon and Min and Dahyun's remarks justifying how cute and beautiful their girlfriends are.

 

Music accompanying them, small talks with hearty laughter along the way, everything is set up for a memorable night.

 

Namjoon's place was a lot roomier than all the girls thought. The front of the house seemed normal sized, with a patio and two windows assumed to be a living room and a bedroom. 

 

But when they were invited in, they couldn't deny how spacious his place was. There were a lot of bodies letting loose and having fun, music blasted like any other party and red and blue solo cups raised in the air to follow the lyrics of the song. 

 

Mina clutched Nayeon's arms a little tighter when she felt people bumping into her. "You alright?" Nayeon asked. Mina nodded, she just didn't like being smushed around like this, it's invading her privacy. 

 

"Can we get some air?" Nayeon nodded and found people leaving towards the back door, she assumed would either lead to the backyard or at least somewhere outside.

 

Sana and Dahyun followed, Dahyun leading as Sana walked behind her, hands holding onto the younger's waist tightly. 

 

Once they were outside, all drawn away from the heaps of human contact Mina let out a huge sigh. Nayeon slid her arm away from Mina, latching onto her fingers instead as she brushed Mina's side bangs and caressed her face. 

 

"You okay, baby?" Mina nodded and kissed Nayeon's hand that was resting on her face. "Just overwhelmed. Let's get a drink?" 

 

Sana and Dahyun looked over at the table where there were a bunch of bottles and cups faced upside down, indication that they were untouched and ready to be used. "We got it." 

 

Sana came back over with Dahyun with four cups in their hands, "Just some tamed drink Dahyun spiked with soda, cheers?" 

 

The other three girls clinked their cups before gulping half to all.

 

"Wow, Sana you are thirsty!" Nayeon said, seeing Sana let out a satisfied 'kyaa~' 

 

"I didn't know alcohol can taste this good with some fruity soda, I want another one!" Sana said retracing her footsteps back to the table. Dahyun held one hand on her hip and spun her around. 

 

"Let this sink in before getting another. I don't think we should get wild at a stranger's party." Dahyun said as she takes the last sip of her cup.

 

Mina gave her 'the eyes'. 

 

"And you're one to talk... you just finished yours too dummy!" Mina jabbed at Dahyun.

 

Dahyun let out an offended scoff. "But I can drink! Sana? I don't know if she can!" 

 

Sana butted in to defend her drinking ego, "I definitely can! Let's play some drinking games!" 

 

Nayeon saw Sana beginning to wander off and tugged her arm with assist from the younger's grip. "Why are you so antsy for, we have all night.. chill Sana!" 

 

"What was that soda you put in, the fruit part of it is addicting. I kinda wanna drink more of that!" Sana said, gripping onto Dahyun's denim jean pockets. 

 

"Did you forget it's also half alcohol?" Dahyun giggled, trying to lock eyes with Sana.

 

The older just giggled, "Of course not. I just like that soda. Let's just get the soda!" 

 

Mina laughed, "Just get her the soda, there's no alcohol content in that." Dahyun nodded and watched as the two disappear. 

 

"Can Sana drink?" Mina asked her girlfriend.

 

"We don't go to too many parties together. Sana tends to blow me off and stays home more times than not. When we do drink, she's usually the one looking out for me in case I go off the rails or something."

 

"You're with me now, don't look at anyone else. I'll bite you." Mina said, pointing her finger at Nayeon's lips. 

 

Nayeon kissed it and then lean in to kiss Mina's forehead. "I won't, my kinky little princess." 

 

Mina smiled at that contradicting nickname. "Sana's already hogging down that drink.. damn!"

 

Dahyun walked over and looked over for half a second and saw Sana scarfing down that drink like no tomorrow before clumsily trying to take it out of Sana's hands. 

 

Sana fought back a little bit and it ended up tipping from Dahyun's hands right onto Sana's crop top and cardigan. 

 

Nayeon tried not to laugh but the scene was so funny. Sana pouted and Dahyun just stood there with a mummed smile, as if she's taken aback but then she looked at her girlfriend and was like yep, this is my girl. 

 

Dahyun flicked her head towards Nayeon's direction, "I'll take her to clean this off. I'll be back." Nayeon and Mina nodded before seeing them disappear inside the house. 

 

"Those two are such a wonder. Can't believe I'm not the only one putting up with her ass anymore, bless Dahyun for taking one for the team and copping that little goober." Nayeon said, thumb pointing at Sana over her shoulder. 

 

Mina giggled before feeling Nayeon's hand wander a little too low past her tailbone. "Nayeon, baby.. we're in public." 

 

"Maybe you want to go somewhere private then?" Nayeon said, drooping her eyes smugly with a smug smile. Mina inched towards Nayeon's lips before retreating and whacked her arm, making her hiss. 

 

"Getting into my pants is the only thing you know how to do." Mina said with a huff.

 

Nayeon immediately retracted her hand and both hands landed around her cup sulking as she swirls the liquid in a circular motion. Even if Mina was joking, looking at Nayeon's baby cheeks when she puffed up and sad made Mina give in way too quickly.

 

"Baby noo~ I was messing with you. Don't be sad, look at me." Mina said, putting her drink down onto the rocked pavement near her before returning her attention towards Nayeon. 

 

Her hands caressed around Nayeon's face and the older looked up at Mina with puppy eyes and pouted lips. Mina can't resist her, she's so diddly darn cute. She had no other choice but to kiss her pouty lips. 

 

And so she did. In public. Where people upon people can see them. 

 

Nayeon didn't think Mina would be fond of pda but she stood corrected. Mina let go of their kiss with a pop and smiled at her girlfriend. "I was teasing you. You can get in my pants anytime you want." 

 

"Anytime?" Nayeon asked, eyebrows knitted with a surprised look on her face. Mina can only chuckle at her girlfriend's actions, how can someone's sexual drive fade into sweet innocence all so quickly? It's mind boggling. 

 

"Be good for me, will you?" Mina asked before reaching up to kiss Nayeon's bottom lips. Nayeon nodded into the kiss, smiling when she felt Mina nip her lips lightly. 

 

"I'll reward you if you do." Mina said as she pulled away, biting her lips. 

 

Nayeon's jaw dropped and that made Mina giggle out loud. Nayeon was then dragged by Mina's force, into the house to find Sana and Dahyun.

 

"You're soaked and it's not even by me, Sana." Dahyun said as she stripped her girlfriend's cardigan. Sana was reacting differently from the drinks at Hyunjin's party a couple weeks ago compared to tonight. Dahyun didn't even toss in that much alcohol, the fruit punch was outweighing more in this situation. 

 

"Sit down on the toilet and don't move." Dahyun sternly said as she wrenched out the most liquid as she could from the cardigan into the basin of the marbled sink.

 

"This won't do babe, You're going to be sticky with your crop top and cardigan. We should go home." Dahyun said. Sana frowned hearing this.

 

"But I want to drink." Sana said, her legs lazily sprawled outwards as she slumps her back against the toilet cover.

 

Dahyun sighed, "We can grab a can of beer if you want. No more hard drinking, you're being a little butt." 

 

Sana's jaw dropped, "I'm not being a little butt! You are!" Dahyun sighed knowing this conversation won't go anywhere.

 

She fished out her phone from her back pocket, "Mina! Can we go home? My woman is being a handful tonight." 

 

Dahyun looked at Sana all puffed up and arms crossed. She still manages to look cute, how the fuck...

 

"Meet us on the front porch, we'll be out there shortly, thanks Mina!" Dahyun ended the phone call before looking down at her girlfriend. 

 

"Come on you whiny baby, let's go home." Dahyun said, as she takes off her long sleeved navy blue and white oversized sweater and popping it over Sana's head.

 

Sana didn't resist and let herself endulge in Dahyun's warm sweater. The older looked at Dahyun's hand reached out in front of her to take as she clutches onto Sana's soiled cardigan.

 

"But you'll be cold, Dahyun.." Sana said, taking off Dahyun's sweater. The younger smiled and pulled the sweater down seeing Sana's attempt to take it off, cutely and extra slowly. 

 

"I'll be okay here, take my hand." Dahyun said with a smile. Sana looked up at Dahyun's face and was returned with a smile. 

 

That charming smile. Does Dahyun know that even under the influence, Sana still only had eyes for her? Sana smiled cutely, cheeks pushing up deep into her eyes before letting out a heavy sigh.

 

"I'm sorry for being a brat, I think there's something more in that red drink than just a fruity soda." Sana said with a smile. Dahyun walked closer towards Sana and stroked her hair back before ending her hands right around her cheeks, pulling in for a kiss.

 

"You're lucky you're cute. Come on, the girls are waiting for us." Dahyun, this time, took a hold of Sana's hand and dragged her out of the bathroom. 

 

So much for a graduation party. 

 

Nayeon seemed the most sober surprisingly. Maybe it was because she didn't drink as much and all that water Mina suggested definitely helped.

 

The drive wasn't too long which Nayeon thanked for and soon enough they were all back at Mina's house and both couples greeted each other good night before returning to their rooms. 

 

The moment Sana entered their room she sprinted straight to their bed and hopped on it, Dahyun smiled as she closed the door. The moment she turned around Dahyun slid her hands inside her back jean pockets seeing Sana struggling to take off her crop top.

 

"Here, let me help you with that." Sana raised her arms up as Dahyun stripped off the fabric, only leaving Sana in a sports bra and her black jeans. Sana plopped down onto the bed and shimmied out of her jeans. 

 

With a puff, Sana tried to yank the sports bra off her body, "If you can just..." Sana struggled with her bra...

 

"...get naked and come sleep with me, I would really like that." Sana said as she tried to get rid of her bra after a couple attempts.

 

"My body feels... too hot for clothes."

 

This liquor thing is totally not working with Sana in any way, but it made her look really cute trying to do basic things, Dahyun thought as she watched.

 

"I will not get naked and you," Dahyun walked over and crawled a little bit towards the side of Sana and helped her out of the confinements, "need to at least throw on a shirt okay?" 

 

Sana then stripped off her panties and tossed it somewhere on the ground, fully exposed and eyes still locking onto Dahyun's. "Whatever you want, mamas." 

 

Dahyun gulped and knew she had to push her thoughts away but it's so difficult when Sana is completely bare in front of her. The alcohol is finally taking its toll onto Dahyun making her vision slightly blurry but it disappears after a shake of the head or two.

 

Dahyun backed away from Sana, "I'll grab you a shirt." 

 

Sana puffed out seeing Dahyun walking towards her little closet that looked a little less than half filled with her clothes from previous nights with Mina. 

 

"Here, it might fit a little snug on you but it'll still be comfortable." Dahyun said tossing her just a normal t-shirt.

 

Sana caught it and looked up at Dahyun, feeling her sexual side boiling up to the top after being such a hassle tonight.

 

"Maybe I don't want to put it on, Dahyun. Maybe I want you to kiss me." Sana said as she reaches out for Dahyun's hands.

 

Dahyun was a lot more stable in her state compared to her girlfriend. "No, we're intoxicated. It won't be right if we-"

 

"Wasn't our first night a little bit the same? It felt good didn't it?" Sana didn't know why Dahyun is against having sex right now, they're both at their high points of the night, sex should be the first thing they think about. 

 

"Yes, but you're a lot more drunk now and I know you probably won't even remember any of this and it's just not good okay?" Dahyun justified, hoping the message got through Sana's mind.

 

"You know I trust you with every part of me Dahyun. I know I'm drunk but I know what I want and who I want right now."

 

That much, Sana knew. She knew that Dahyun was being careful with her and she loved her for it but her body is literally on fire and only Dahyun can put it out. 

 

"Sana, I don't think that's a good idea-" Sana pulled Dahyun down onto the bed until she had the advantage to get on top of the fallen blonde.

 

Straddling her girlfriend, Sana whispered above her lips, "Thinking takes away the feeling. What do you feel like doing?" 

 

"You." Dahyun immediately replied. Her mind was clouded.

 

Dahyun couldn't find it in her to pull back anymore, seeing her bare girlfriend straddling her and dripping with this much want and need is pushing every single thought of detest out of her grasp.

 

"Don't hold back. You're not taking advantage of me when I want to be with you as well, that much I know." Sana said before slightly opening her mouth to latch onto Dahyun's soft, milky neck. God... 

 

With Sana's grip on her wrist forbading her to break free and lips and teeth biting and kissing her neck isn't a clue for her to give in, Dahyun doesn't know what will. 

 

"S-Sana.." She moaned.

 

Sana retracted and hovered above Dahyun's lips, looking into her eyes before saying, "Just kiss me... please Dahyun."

 

Dahyun had to fight against it.. as much as she didn't want to.

 

"Sana, no." She sat up, pushing Sana off her body until she rests on top, straddling around Dahyun's legs as her knees touch the blankets. 

 

"There is still so much alcohol in you. I don't want to regret anything, okay? Please just-" Her hands ran up Sana's side until it cupped her back. Dahyun lightly pulled Sana in towards her as she looks up at the older in the eyes with full adoration when she asked.

 

"Can we just sleep through this tonight? I- I'm tired."

 

Sana listened well. She understood where the younger was coming from and god her heart swelled up at the thought of being so taken cared of and treasured for and she knew Dahyun was just being the perfect girlfriend.

 

Sana still wanted her needs to be satisfied. Sana smiled as she brought her arms around Dahyun's neck, making sure the blonde was aware and paying attention to her when she purposely moved her chest towards Dahyun's mouth.

 

"Are you really tired Dahyun? If you are, then I won't bother you anymore." Sana said as she grazed her nipple very gently against Dahyun's bottom lips before plopping down onto the bed sheets. 

 

Sana pulled the blanket up past her chest and strewn her arms above the sheets watching what Dahyun's next move was.

 

Dahyun stayed unmoving as Sana fiddled her legs underneath the blankets to release any type of tension she felt prior to this moment. If Dahyun felt like she's taking advantage of Sana even after Sana told her that she wants her just as much and it's consensual then that's all Sana could do. 

 

Sana was very appreciative and fond of how protective Dahyun was being. But maybe at least for tonight, Sana'll get pleased another way tonight and in a way she hasn't been needing to surrender to in a while. Well at least up until being Dahyun's girlfriend.

 

The drop of Dahyun's shoulders indicated that the tension she's been holding is slowly dissipating. With a sigh, Dahyun walked towards her closet and took off her clothes before draping on some comfy night clothes hung on the closet rack. 

 

When she turned around to face Sana after pulling her t-shirt over her head, she heard soft whimpers and a little bit of movement underneath the covers. Dahyun's eyes followed the protruding motion underneath the location estimating right about where Sana's womanhood should be.... 

 

"Dahyun..." Sana softly let out from a distance, knees buckling against the sheets. Dahyun was going out of her mind and before she knew it, her body crawled up towards Sana until she was resting on the side of her, one arm propped up on the opposite side of Sana's body. 

 

"Dah-Dahyun, please. I want to c-cum." Sana cried out between broken rasps. Dahyun's mouth ran dry. The message cannot get any clearer.

 

Dahyun had no self control left in her to deny her woman's wishes. If she did she knew she wouldn't be able to forgive herself and maybe she'll receieve a couple slaps from her girlfriend... and maybe some shunning too. 

 

Sana was way too impatient at this point and Dahyun was taking one second too long from touching her so she took matters into her own hands, literally.

 

With her left hand, she shot out from beneath the covers and grabbed Dahyun's hand and dove it into her own heat personally. 

 

Sana let out the dirtiest moan when she felt slightly cold fingers of her girlfriend, immediately bucking up against Dahyun's fingers. 

 

Dahyun's jaw dropped before biting into her bottom lips feeling how warm and wet Sana already was. She wasn't even gone that long! Has Sana been soaked this entire time? Fuck. 

 

The blonde's fingers found themselves delving in and out Sana's hole, before slicking her fingers even more by rubbing up and down her folds knowing damn well she's irritating Sana by teasing. 

 

"I swear to god if you don't fuck me-" 

 

Dahyun plunged two fingers inside Sana's honey glory, curling mercilessly going 90 miles per hour jolting her wrist up and down, desperate to make the older cum onto her fingers. 

 

Dahyun's lips latched onto her girlfriend's neck after hearing a sharp yelp escape from her throat, wanting to hear that sound come out of her again. 

 

It's way too big of a compliment to not enjoy hearing. 

 

Without stopping her desperate ministrations, Dahyun brought her thumb up her clit and stimulated Sana into her orgasm hearing her name drip in sexiest moan from Sana. Dahyun latched her lips onto Sana's nipple, slowing down her movements to help the older ride out her orgasm. 

 

Sana lightly moaned in between her breaths feeling a warm tongue swirl around her nipple. She let out a soft chuckle. "You're such a good girl." Sana cooed before hissing when she felt her breasts engulfed between Dahyun's teeth. 

 

Dahyun brought her hand out from underneath and fondled the untreated breasts as Sana's hand snaked through her hair.

 

Dahyun felt like making so much trouble tonight but she didn't know where her thoughts were coming from. It might be from the little bit of alcohol she drank earlier and it may be setting in completely now or maybe, honestly, her girlfriend was naked and touching herself thinking of her. 

 

Either way, she wanted to fuck Sana so good and hard tonight. Dahyun rolled herself on top of Sana's bare body and stripped off the fresh pair of night clothes she threw on moments ago. Sana completely fixated onto Dahyun's body reached her hands out and slid her hands up and down her sides feeling the warmth underneath her fingers. 

 

Sana's fingers slide down to Dahyun's waistband and pulled it off her body making Dahyun inch upwards from Sana's abdomen before discarding it somewhere on the floor. Dahyun treaded her fingers through her hair before pulling it all onto one side before reaching down to kiss Sana, lip-locking and even then Dahyun kissed her even harder. 

 

Dahyun's right hand held Sana's jaw in place, kissing her deliciously before trailing her kisses to her jawline then drawing her lips down to her neck before generously biting down extremely hard making Sana hiss out in pain. 

 

Sana didn't know she was digging her nails into Dahyun's thighs until Dahyun winced at the pain. Dahyun broke her lips away from Sana's neck as she pulls away looking right down at her sexy girlfriend. 

 

Dahyun knew she was so lost in the aroma of sex and lust but there's this one thing she's been dying to try and now that she feels the alcohol in her streams she feels extra confident. Sana looked too sexy underneath her, Dahyun's heart was going to give out.

 

Without breaking eye contact, Dahyun reached down where Sana's hands laid and slowly brought it up over her head.

 

"I want you to ride my face, Sana." 

 

Sana's eyes went wide hearing the unexpected demand. "M-Me?" Sana stuttered. She was definitely a hundred times wetter just thinking about it, riding her tongue bringing herself over her orgasm while she ruins Dahyun's mouth. Shy girls indeed are way kinkier and dirtier in bed, Irene. 

 

"If you're uncomfortable with it, we don't have to..." Dahyun softly let go of Sana's wrists pinning up above her.

 

"I just can't get enough of you baby..." Dahyun trailed her hands along her chest down to her abdomen, clawing very lightly against the warm skin.

 

"I wanna taste all of you..." Hands gripping tightly onto Sana's sides, sliding up and down as Dahyun looked below her seeing how close their sexes are to each other. 

 

"Again..." Dahyun rolled against Sana's clit. Sana threw her head back deep into the pillows, gripping the sheets into a fist.

 

"And again..." She rolled once more watching Sana write beneath her. 

 

"Da-Dahyun.. I'm still sensitive. Wait..." Sana managed to string out but to no avail. As if Dahyun completely ignored her girlfriend's desperate plea, she only grinded against Sana's clit, harder.. and faster, panting and breathless as she grips onto Sana's abdomen.

 

"Fuck, Sana..." Dahyun cursed into thin air, throwing her head back. Sana couldn't keep her eyes off of the ace. Dahyun's moan is one of the sexiest sounds Sana's ever heard in her life and every time Dahyun rolled her hips Sana pushed Dahyun's hips harsher and drew out the length before letting Dahyun pull herself back. Sana was so focused on feeling their glory rubbing against each other until Dahyun reached down to grab Sana's jaw.

 

"Fuck.. You always...." Dahyun finally opened her eyes and looked down at Sana, who's already staring back at her. Keeping her tempo...

 

"...feel so good..." Her hand trailed down to Sana's breasts, fingers lightly caressing her nipple. Her pace starts to quicken against her older girlfriend....

 

"... I can't wait to fuck you afterwards.." Dahyun cried out on the syllable of the last word, now relentlessly fucking her pussy against Sana's slick folds and clit. 

 

Sana knew Dahyun was more than capable of being rough with her but she'll have to draw that thought to the back of her head for now because she knew Dahyun was close. Her eyes are closed tightly shut, her movements accelerated and Sana watched as Dahyun furiously pleased herself using Sana. 

 

"Fuck, just like that..." Sana moaned out feeling Dahyun lose herself above her. Dahyun was so so close, just one more little... 

 

Sana quickly slid her hands up from her thighs and pulled her down, before dragging them back down towards Dahyun's thighs. 

 

"Be a good girl and cum for me, kitten." Sana moaned into her ear. Dahyun's pitch increased so high that it didn't even come out audible. She gripped herself around Sana's head, burrowing herself into Sana's neck once she felt the familiar coil in the depths of her stomach.

 

She felt so embarassed cumming to the endearment but god Dahyun came so hard and fast that when she was riding out her orgasm she felt how much slicker and wetter their conected heats oozed out. Dahyun slowed down her movements and Sana noticed so she took her chance. 

 

Sana held onto Dahyun's back and flipped their positions making the younger hitch a breath. "Stay still." 

 

Dahyun was turned on by the darkness that glinted in her lover's iris. She will be a good girl for Sana. 

 

Sana dove in full-speed, grinding against Dahyun's clit repeatedly, arms supporting herself on both sides of Dahyun's head. "God.. fuck fuck..." 

 

Dahyun pushed herself up her elbows and took a mouthful of Sana's mounds not caring about her good girl image anymore, she wants to hear Sana moan and come all over her pussy. 

 

Sana had other plans because she pushed Dahyun down forcefully before cupping her jaw pulling it down softly. "Open." 

 

Dahyun's heart spiked that many more beats per minute hearing that word come out from Sana's mouth. She dropped her jaw before feeling the bed dip right by her head, Sana's scent left her in a daze. 

 

Dahyun stuck her tongue out seeing how dripping wet Sana was. She giggled internally knowing that's her fault for cumming onto her like that. 

 

Sana sat down on Dahyun's tongue and strung out the dirtiest, loudest, and longest moan. Dahyun wasted no time eating Sana out, flicking her clit and sucking onto it, interchanging with licking her lips up and down, down and up while she keeps her eyes up at Sana. 

 

Sana brought her hand down and grabbed a fistful of Dahyun's hair, "Fuck.. make me cum Dahyun..." 

 

Dahyun felt bad but she couldn't control her head and hands at the same time. Hands that were once on Sana's ass to grip her to grind deeper onto her tongue, Dahyun pulled one of her hands back and struck.

 

A loud slap thundered the room, Sana gasped out as she felt herself emptying all over Dahyun's mouth. Dahyun smirked to herself feeling Sana's legs shake and wasted no time slurping and licking up every last drop Sana had to offer. 

 

Sana was breathing heavily and she knew that Dahyun was having a good time down there but her body is literally going to give out. Dahyun tilted Sana back just a tad to collect the missing essence from down below, going past her hole Dahyun licked and Sana clenched her blossom and let out a yelp. 

 

It was only then Dahyun realized what she did. 

 

Did Sana like that? 

 

Dahyun lazily rubbed her clit with her thumb as she dove in once more, licking Sana's closed second hole. Sana flinched once more. "Dah-yun.. no baby... I just came...." 

 

Dahyun smiled and darted her tongue inside the hole once more, satisfied that she couldn't taste any more sweetness from Sana. She cleaned up well, literally. 

 

Dahyun licked back up to her clit and planted a soft kiss against it before grabbing onto Sana's arms that were stretched past her head. "Good?" 

 

Sana let out a tired laugh, "I guess you can say that." 

 

Sana tried to pull out all her strength in her to pull one leg off of Dahyun's shoulders, plopping down beside Dahyun, both of their heads facing the end of the bed. 

 

"What have I awaken?" Sana asked into the air, eyes closed. Just a couple weeks ago, Dahyun and her had their first time and she was so shy... Dahyun's gotten really brazen, Sana noticed. It's suprising but all the much more sexy. 

 

"As if you haven't dreamed of us being together like this." Dahyun teased. 

 

Sana can only dwindle down and let out soft hums as Dahyun kisses up her arm to her shoulder, then ending her platters of kisses where the neck connects with her jaw. 

 

"You know.." Dahyun began, outstretching her arm as she laid her head into the palms of her hands, supporting her temples. 

 

"I don’t mind being labeled a hopeless romantic if it means being hopelessly in love with you." Dahyun wholeheartedly whispered inching towards Sana's lips. 

 

Sana smiled feeling her favorite pair of lips pressed up against hers once again. Everything is always easy with Dahyun. To think that she has lusted for Dahyun for so long and one little incident, a clumsy incident, had created a whole new beginning for the two high school graduates. 

 

"You are going to be my lifetime obsession, Dahyun. " 

 

Dahyun scurried herself into Sana's arms, cooing herself in Sana's natural scent with a mixed trail of light alcohol from her hair.

 

Finding warmth and adoration in each other was almost like Sana and Dahyun's way of saying those three words they feel but haven't outright said, just yet. 

 

It's easy. Falling in love should feel like taking a long stroll through an illuminated forest with soft sounds of water trickling somewhere closeby. Relaxing, safe... everlasting.

 

Dahyun didn't know how much Sana would mean to her the second her eyes locked onto the older brunnette on the gravel floor, the expression on her face of pure lackluster in the situation of seeing her. Sana is the one for her, Dahyun thinks. 

 

Dahyun has always been a person Sana always fancied. With great talents, impeccable looks, and talents of many students combined, it's only the matter of time Sana had to fight her way through every competitor to be in hands-reach for the blonde. 

 

But just like how two magnets draw to each other, everything else seemed unrivaled. 

 

Sana is content with Dahyun in her arms and Dahyun is content being in Sana's arms. 

 

This is how it should be. 

 

 

a/n: too tired to edit, i'll get back to this when i feel like it. hehehe bye bye for now! 


End file.
